Thorn's Legacy
by DarkMoon2017
Summary: SEQUEL TO LEAFA'S THORN! Now that his job is solid and he has friends from his past project, Thorn now has a new goal; Making an VRMMORPG of his own. The question is, how? His newly found companions will help him along the way as well as a certain Sniper and an AIDS-stricken Mistress of the Sword. Can Thorn create himself as an international legacy or will he fail trying? OCxLeafa
1. Chapter 1: Ideas

**Hey guys! The moment you have all been waiting for! Well, at least for the people who actually wanted a sequel. Some people think I should've just ended there but a whole lot more people wanted another addition to the story so I went with their word. Now don't be mad at me if you don't like my ideas haha. I am always open to some so just PM me or put it in a review or comment. I might as well change it if I have too while I'm here instead of twenty chapters ahead. That would really suck. PAIRINGS STAY THE SAME AS WELL AS SOME NEW ONES! Anyway, thanks for all of the support you guys have given me so far and I hope I don't disappoint you! Without further ado, here is the chapter!**

Ch. 1

Making a new virtual reality game was not easy. It was like all of the ideas had disappeared from my mind as soon as I had to create one. Luckily, I had Sugu to help me think of something. We basically just sat in her bedroom cuddling and giving each other ideas that were probably already used by somebody else. It didn't help that her long beautiful hair smelled like vanilla and distracted me. The scent just found itself into my soul and all I wanted to do was hug her more tightly.

"How about we make it a Medieval Ages kind of thing?"

I turned my head at her and jumped back in surprise.

"Huh!?"

Sugu gave me a weird look and flicked the tip of my nose gently.

"Thorn, you're getting distracted again...And I think I know why..."

She said as she narrowed her eyes at me. I laughed nervously and shook my head.

"What!? What are you talking about Sugu!? I was just thinking about what the new game should be..."

I said as I gave her a soft kiss. I intended it to be just a peck but it kind of turned into full-on make-out session because I'm a guy and it just fucking happened okay! Kazuto walked across the doorway slowly but then peered inside with a look of expectation.

"Do you two ever stop making out?"

He asked. Sugu and I instantly separated and waved our hands at him in nervousness. I knew it wouldn't work because our faces were probably bright red in embarrassment. He rolled his eyes and came in; sitting at the end of the bed.

"Whatever...So what are you guys doing in here anyways?"

He asked as he directed his attention to my computer. I sat up and smiled. Maybe I could ask him if he would help us now. I wanted to ask him and the others anyways but never really got to it because I was too busy with Sugu...If you know what I mean…

"Well actually, I've been meaning to ask you something."

I said to him as Sugu played with my brown hair. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall next to the bed.

"Shoot."

"Alright. My boss, Mr. Harrison, wants me to create a VRMMORPG for my next project. I wanted to know if you could help us out on it and maybe get Asuna in on it as well. I could use as much help as I can get. Sugu and I haven't even come up with an idea so it's not like you're missing anything."

I said with a grin as Sugu tried to braid my hair. It obviously didn't work because I was a guy but she tried nonetheless. It was pretty cute watching her struggle with it; eventually she just gave up though. Kazuto put his hand to his chin in thought and then grinned at me.

"I have a couple of ideas in mind. I've actually wanted to do this kind of thing myself so it would be totally kick-ass if we all worked on it together. Want to hear what I have so far?"

He asked with an excited face. I looked at Sugu before turning back to him and nodding.

"I'm all ears..."

I told him as I reached for a notepad and a pen. I clicked the pen and looked up at the black-haired boy to signal that I was ready for him to start talking. he grinned and waved his hands all around like he was giving a special speech in front of a panel of judges.

"Okay so, this is just a thought, but I really wanted to make a game where every single country could join in instead of just Japan or America. It would increase the chance of meeting new people, and a game is always more fun when you have a lot of people with you to fight monsters."

He said, matter-of-factly. Sugu giggled and punched him in the arm.

"Says the guy who preferred to play solo in Sword Art Online."

He rolled his eyes at his cousin and shrugged.

"Hey, this isn't about me. This is about making a game everyone can enjoy. It shouldn't matter what country or what language you speak. It also shouldn't matter what age you are because everyone should be able to have fun while playing. The question is…"

He stopped to think.

"...What would be the main theme of this game. I mean….every single person has their own taste or interest in something. Not everyone liked SAO and not everyone likes ALO. Right now, because of the 'World Seed', a bunch of people are making their own game. So we either need to wait and pick an idea that hasn't been used, or put everything together that hasn't been released yet and finish it before someone else does…..Am I making any sense to you two?"

He asked while looking up. I was too busy writing what he said to respond while Sugu just stared at him.

"You know, you think about stuff way too much."

She muttered with a smirk. The both of them then started bickering while I kept writing on the notepad. At the top, I titled it, "My VRMMORPG", and then put "ideas" underneath Kazuto's notes and stopped there. Whether they were just playing or actually being serious with each other, I didn't know. I sighed and stood up from the bed. They didn't even realize I left the room since they were too busy arguing about….You know what, I don't really know. I walked into the living room while tapping the pen against my chin.

"Are those two fighting again?"

I glanced over to the kitchen to see Asuna standing at the counter with an apologetic smile on her face. I felt myself smile and I nodded with a sigh. She had decided to stay here instead of going home. She said it was because her Mom was a bitch or something like that….

"Well, you know how it is with them. They might as well be brother and sister."

"That's for sure. So what are you working on now? You risk your life to destroy this horrible virus from ALO and you're already working on something new. That's why I don't have a job, you know. It will kill you faster than anything else will."

She replied as she cut a piece of lettuce. I think she was in the middle of making a sandwich for everyone. This meant that no one would get food poisoning from Kazuto's...How do I put this without being mean? Mediocre culinary skills. I snorted at her past remark and sat down.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's the reason you don't have a job. And anyway, my boss wants me to make a VRMMORPG on my own. Those two were just giving me ideas before Sugu teased him and it all went away from there. What about you though? Any ideas?"

She closed her eyes as she wiped some mayo on the sides of the bread. It didn't take long before her countenance turned into a joyful one and her mood to become excited. She literally jumped up and down; which kind of made me nervous since she had a sharp knife in her hands! I managed to bring my eyes off of the knife in her hands, and looked up into her eyes. They sparkled with invention and ingenuity.

"How about a cooking game!"

I stared at her for a second in the silence before opening my mouth to speak.

"What?"

"A cooking game! All of the monsters are edible and when you defeat one, you bring it home and cook it and then eat it! Kind of like hunting but virtually! Oh my gosh, that would be my dream game!"

She yelled in happiness. It was a good thing that she wasn't begging me to do this because then I wouldn't have the heart to tell her no. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head shyly.

"Eh….Sorry Asuna. I don't think that's what my boss is looking for….But, it could be a feature in it. Damn it, I can't think of anything!"

I said; grabbing at the chocolate-colored bangs of my hair. Asuna giggled and patted my back.

"Dont worry. I'm sure you will think of something. Why don't you go ask your boss if you can have a team of creators. Even though you would be like the director of the game, we could still help you create and design it. For example, a movie isn't just made by one person. It's made by a hard-working crew and we're your crew."

She told me. I had to admit, she did have a point. It's not like Mr. Harrison said I couldn't have a team of people to help me with the game. At that moment, I pulled out my phone and dialed him immediately. I held my finger up to the girl in front of me and she became quiet as she continued making her signature delicious sandwhiches. The phone rang for a couple of seconds before the familiar voice was heard on the other end.

"This is Harrison."

"Yes, This is Thorn sir. I wanted to speak to you about the game you wanted me to create. That is, if you have time to talk to me sir."

I said nervously. I don't know why, but I was always like this with him even though he talked to me like his son. His usual happy tone came out and I winced at the loudness of his voice.

"Don't sweat it, my boy! What do you need to talk about? Having trouble thinking of an idea?"

He asked. Oh God. How the fuck did he know!? I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Y-Yes sir. I was just wondering if I could….'recruit' a team of people for this project. Is that in direct violation of anything?"

"Not at all, however, credit MUST be given to every single person who helps you with the game. The company doesn't need a lawsuit on their hands. You understand, don't you Thorn? Anyways, when thinking of ideas, just don't pick guns. We already got that covered with Gun Gale Online. Let me tell you, it's getting so much craze! It's even had its first world tournament; and by world, I mean America and Japan. We are getting more money from the game and sponsoring than the United States military does from the government! Isn't that fantastic!? You should play it sometime!"

I looked over at Asuna as she tried not to laugh. I'm pretty sure she could hear everything he said because he was so loud and excited. I laughed and nodded into the phone.

"I might just try it when I have the time and that's great sir. I'm glad it's popular in the US. There's no telling what would have happened if nobody there took interest in it like they do here in Japan. And thank you so much, crediting will not be a problem! Thank you for taking your time to speak with me sir."

"Anytime Thorn! I'm actually in the middle of putting your name on our 'wall of legacy'! So far, you have research of Alfheim and solving the virus problem on there. But once you get this game finished, your legacy will be one of the top ones! But not as big as mine! Hahahaha!"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"V-Very good sir! I will keep you updated with every progession of the game!"

"I'm looking forward to it Thorn! Good luck!"

And with that, we both hung up and I took the moment to breathe.

"My boss is f-ing crazy Asuna!"

I breathed out. She held in another laugh and shrugged. As if on cue, the cousins came into the room, feeling quite relieved from their recent fight, and sat down next to me. Kazuto reached for a sandwich as soon as he saw one, and ended up getting his hand slapped by his girlfriend.

"Hey!"

"No sandwiches for boys who fight with girls! Now apologize to Leafa or you will go to bed hungry!"

Asuna scolded him. Yeah, she prefers using game names since she uses the same name for her account and real life.

"But!"

"No buts!"

Kazuto looked at me with a pleading look after she yelled again. I couldn't help but snicker and bury my face in my arms so Kazuto wouldn't see me laughing. He slowly turned to Sugu and groaned.

"I'm sorry I had a fight with you."

He said with one of the most uncaring and boring tones I had ever heard. Sugu rolled her eyes and took a sandwich without acknowledging him. She grabbed one for me and patted my back to tell me she did. I lifted my head and brought my sandwich to mouth as I buried it in my arms again in laughter. Kazuto glared at me for a moment before staring into the growing fire of his lover's eyes.

"N-Now can I have one?"

"You may."

She said with a smile. He instantly became his happy self and brought up the subject of my game again as he took a bite.

"So did you think of anything?"

I lifted my head up and brushed my awesome hair with my hand.

"I'm definitely sticking with the idea of what you said. We just need to think of the overall thing to do in the game. If it's like an international game, then we need to make something up to where everyone would like at least one thing. I called my boss while you two were bickering and he said that I could make a team of creators and designers if I wanted to. So do you guys want to help me with it?"

I asked them as I took a bite of my own sandwich. Did I mention that this is the best freaking sandwich I've ever tasted!? Kazuto looked at Sugu and then Asuna before they all yelled out in unison.

"Hell yeah we are!"

I grinned to myself and finished the food Asuna had made. First, I scribbled out "My VRMMORPG" from the top and replaced it with "Our VRMMORPG." I then wrote their names down on my notepad and put a question mark under "ideas". Hopefully, we can come up with something so cool that even Akihiko Kayaba couldn't think of!

 **And that is the end of the chapter! What do you think so far? I AM OPEN TO IDEAS FOR A BETTER FITTING TITLE, BUT AS OF NOW, IT'S "THORN'S LEGACY!" Yes it will start out slow but they are in the ideas stage. I'm still looking for ideas so that's why this was the main idea of the chapter. Hopefully, though, you guys love the international part of it. I'm so glad I can write like a guy again because the past three stories have been about a girl. My girlfriend loves it when I do those stories but this is MY story that I can actually relate to the main character since I'm the same gender haha. Please give this chapter a review or comment and tell me what you think or give me any ideas that would be useful. I WILL HAVE A BETA READER ON THIS AND I WILL GIVE CREDIT WHERE IT IS DUE: Otaku72. So you can thank him for correct spelling and crap like that haha. DO NOT BLAME HIM IF YOU DO SEE MISTAKES BECAUSE SOMETIMES HE IS BUAY AND CAN'T BETA READ IT AND THEN I GET SO EXCITED THAT I UPDATE WITHOUT HIM lol. I'm lazy in that department. Well, that's all I have to say. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you're excited about the sequel!**


	2. Chapter 2: Game Designing

**Hey guys, it is time for another chapter of this story! Now I actually have a team of people helping me with this but we kind of need a girl's touch. Does that make sense? We need a girl on the team and we also need that girl to make an OC that I will include in the story so if you want to help us just PM me please! You guys did awesome with reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter even though the story will start out slow. So keep doing it! FOREIGN WORDS WILL BE FOLLOWED WITH THE ENGLISH TRANSLATION IN PARENTHESIS! Finally, I'm going to stop talking and say here is the chapter!**

Ch. 2

"Yes Mom...I am fine with them...Japan is very nice...Yep...Yes, I will pay for the long distance call...Okay...Alright...Love you bye."

I sighed as I hung up the phone. Sugu and Asuna teased me for saying I loved my Mom and I flipped them off. Kazuto, who was the best engineer I could ask for, got a call and had to meet someone somewhere. So that meant that I was stuck with these two girls. It wasn't so bad. I love Sugu to death and Asuna's a great friend so it was okay. Sugu was very efficient in designing. Her girly charm made the aspects of the game more beautiful than I thought it could be. Asuna, on the other hand, was awesome at coming up with ideas and monsters. Right now, we had a lot of the game finished. When I say that, I mean that we had the way it looks completed. Yeah that's it haha. However, we needed to add on to it somehow so I left Kazuto to think about that.

"The cooking in this game will be interesting Thorn. Since it's a realistic game, the food will be like in the real world. Some of it could be poisonous too so that's cool...Well not cool but funny if you get poisoned."

Asuna laughed as she closed a holographic window. When creating a game, the people who work on it dive into the same server and start up in the same place. At the beginning, we all just landed in an infinite space of whiteness. Now, we were surrounded by trees and forests because we were working on designing the United States of America. Our main idea is for the player to start in a big country of their choosing and conquer other countries. Some will be real and some will be made up by us. The big countries can't be conquered but the made-up countries can; territory by territory. The player will conquer the territory for their country and fight to keep it thay way. Like I said, our idea isn't complete yet so we are just trying to design the starting countries.

"Can you actually design it to where the food can go spoiled Asuna?"

I asked her. She nodded and showed me a rotting piece of fruit. I grinned and nodded.

"Awesome! What are you working on Sugu?"

The beautiful girl with long blond hair and bright green eyes smirked at me and showed me a picture of what she was doing through a clear floating window.

"I just finished the freaking Atlantic Ocean bitch!"

My eyes went wide and I grinned.

"Holy shit! Nice! Did you put any monsters in it?"

"Nah, that's Asuna's job."

She said as she nodded over at the auburn-haired girl. Asuna narrowed her eyes at the blond and huffed.

"Sure, make me create all of them! I've already made soldiers, bears, birds, monkeys, deer, some robbers, snakes, bees, spiders, murderers, and some other bad monsters that will kill you. Now you are telling me that I need to make whales, sharks, and fish!? Jesus, I'm exhausted!"

Even though she was over-exaggerating, I still felt bad for her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

I said; making her smile once more. Let me tell you how we do this. To design a monster or AI, you physically draw a hologram of them, color it, list it's personality and traits, say if it is an enemy or an ally, and then press the "form" button. The monster will then be generated in front of you for the final evaluation, and then sent to your storage until you make the environment the monster will live in. Once you make it, the system saves it so you can make as many as you want with just a push of the button. Making the environment was a bit harder. Of course the countries weren't going to be as big as the real thing but you still had to design every little corner and area.

It's a bitch, I know...Especially if you have to make America...

"Kazuto told me he started the transportation system last night. You know how he is. He told me he was going to make a subway system for players who didn't have money to buy a vehicle. That's going to take him forever."

Sugu muttered with a snort. She brushed her hair with her hand and sighed.

"He also said that he would make these cool tanks from War World One and Two. He just loves that stuff! Man, I can't wait to blow up someone in a tank! A fucking tank!"

She screamed. I love her so much...

"...Anyway, did he say when he would be back babe?"

She asked me. I shook my head and she shrugged. I hope he comes back soon though. We needed to get the game finished as soon as possible. America is the only country we have made so far and we are still working out the tweaks at that. We're also aren't doing states; just regions. It's easier that way haha. Like Alfheim, each country will have their leader so it'll be bad-ass! While the girls have their own specific jobs, I'm in charge of weapons and skills; which I think is the best fucking job for the game. So I am creating cool military knives and armor. I really want to make real military guns and grenades but my boss told me not to. That won't stop me from asking him though!

"Hey guys, I'm going to log out and talk to my boss for a sec. I'll be back in a bit so keep working."

I said. They both gave me a look and put their hands on their hips.

"Excuse me, don't tell us what to-"

"Sorry! Gotta log out!"

I yelled as I pressed the button. The next second, I opened my eyes to see the brown ceiling in front of me. I sighed and wiped some sweat from my forehead. The room had gotten hot while we were in the game. I looked over to see that Sugu was sweating as well so I turned on the fan to cool her off. Alright Thorn, time to text your boss. I really don't feel like calling him right now.

 _ **To: Mr. Harrison**_

 _ **I know you said, "don't make guns your main weapon in your game," but can it be included with the other weapons? I really want to get the "military feel" in the game and I need guns and other stuff like that to achieve it.**_

 _ **From: Thorn Royer**_

I waited a few seconds before he replied back.

 _ **To: Thorn**_

 _ **Hmmm...I guess it's okay. You are just making us money anyway so why should it matter? Have fun!**_

 _ **From: Mr. Harrison**_

I grinned and pumped my fist in the air.

"Hell yeah! This game is gonna be fucking great!"

"Do you have to yell every word you say?"

I turned my head to see Kazuto coming into the room with a blank expression on his face. I laughed nervously and shrugged like an idiot. What could I say!? I was the typical loud American! He huffed and sat on the bed.

"I gotta tell you something..."

I frowned at the tone of his voice and crossed my arms. He was usually cheerful and happy, but it was serious if he acted like this. He waited until he knew he had my attention before speaking again.

"The person I met with gave me this investigation-type assignment. I...kind of told him I would do it so I will have to leave development for a couple of days. Sorry dude..."

He said; looking down and gloomy.

"What do you have to do?"

I asked him curiously. He sighed again and leaned back in the bed with a groan.

"This guy told me that something strange has been happening in GGO lately; like some killer who somehow killed a player with a bullet in the game. Weird huh? Well anyway, he wants me to go check it out to see if it was just a coincidence since the guy who died had a heart attack. At least, that's what the investigators said..."

This sounded all too weird to me. My boss hasn't told me anything bad about GGO. He just keeps saying how much money he makes off of it. Typical businessman...I tilted my head at the black-haired male and continued to ask questions.

"Killed him with a gun in the game? How is that possible? The Amusphere isn't capable of doing any real harm to the user. So being killed in the game shouldn't have any affect on the body in the real world."

I said while rubbing my chin.

"That's what I said but he insisted that I check it out. Such a drag..."

"Well...Do you want me to ask my boss for a special account so you don't have to start out as a beginner?"

I asked him. He became really happy for a second before frowning again.

"Nah, That would be suspicious to the suspect. Thanks though. And one more thing, please don't tell Asuna or anyone else. You and I know that they will try to help me in any way possible. Given the circumstances, I don't want to risk them getting hurt. You're the only person I'm going to tell since you're my bro."

He said with a smile. I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I won't tell them. Just promise you will come back. I really don't need my best engineer to die on me. That would suck some major ass! Anyway, while you were gone, we finished the South-Eastern part of the United States. My boss gave me the 'go' to create guns and other military stuff as well. Dude, it'll be so awesome when we get finished! Asuna has created monsters and AI that are so realistic! And it's none of that fantasy bullshit, it's the real world stuff! Sugu, being the kick-ass girl that she is, has made everything beautiful in her own little way. She told us you said something about making transportation?"

I asked; sitting next to the bed. The whole GGO conversation just basically disappeared as we started talking about the new game. We were all really excited about it! Kazuto nodded with a happy smile and patted my back.

"Yep! I'll show you my blueprints when we dive. Since we can't fly like in Alfheim, I thought about giving the players some killer vehicles. It's shame I will have to put it on hold though. Again I'm really sorry but he is paying me a lot for it so we could use the money to enhance the game."

Kazuto replied with an apologetic smile. I swear, he and his sister were too nice. It's not that a couple of days would hurt us, it was just that it would put more work on the other people on the team. Oh! I almost forgot!

"I told you it's okay dude, but seriously, did you think of a way for us to get more ideas or members on the team?"

I asked him. We did ask Silica and Lisbeth but they were busy. Klein and Agil said they had to work so they were out as well. Kazuto stood up at my question and showed me his phone. I gave him a weird look and he laughed.

"Just look at it."

I did what he said and took a look at the phone to see that it was an invitation for Beta Testers. My eyes went big at the thought of it. The invitation called for a few Beta Testers to help us test the game and build ideas. Genius idea! I snatched his phone with happiness and waved it around the air.

"Holy shit! Awesome idea!"

"Haha yep! I sent them out on my way here! Hopefully, we get a reply. I sent them to America, Japan, Russia, Britain, and France. I sent it to anyone who had a game account. My phone didn't have enough data or space to send them to anyone else. I could've sent them to other countries after the first send, but I thought that that was enough..."

He trailed off with a shrug. This is why he was a part of my team! He was totally awesome with ideas and other stuff. Seeing that I couldn't hold in my excitement, he punched my arm and chuckled.

"Shut the hell up bro. I know you're excited, but we have to dive in and help the girls before they have bitch fits. Asuna was pissed before I even left so there's no telling what she is feeling now. Anyway, see ya in the game."

He waved at me and walked to his room. It was true. I was excited but he was right; we had to continue work on the game. I laid down next to my beautiful girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek before putting on my Amusphere. I just hope we get people from those other countries he listed! Alright. Focus! Just dive in, damn it!

"Link start!"

I yelled as I saw the bright colorful rays. Time to get back to work...

 **(Elsewhere in Moscow, Russia)**

News. News. News. Ugh, I really hate news. It's always about Putin trying to take over something or the military trying to recruit other people. Why even bother when America and its allies will just beat the crap out of us again like they did back in 2018. I was rooting for anyone but Russia anyways. Love the country; hate the leadership. They all just needed to relax. As of now, I have been staring at my computer screen; just waiting for an email from a friend or something like that. I got one every few seconds but it felt like ages!

"Arkady! Где ты? (Where are you?)"

I turned to the door at my Mom's voice and smiled. She knew where I was; she just wanted to hear me talk. A lot of people have told me that I have the perfect Russian tone and voice. I'm just like, "cool whatever" but it's nice to hear people say that.

"В моей комнате, как всегда мама! (In my room, as always Mom!)"

I heard her foot steps as she came into my room. I stood up and she gasped. She cooed about my 6'1 height like any Mother would and rustled my caramel-brown hair. I was only seventeen so she loved to annoy me with those kinds of things. She wanted to make sure she spent a lot of her time with me before I left for college. Like I said, that was fine with me. I just went with the flow.

"Я просто хотел бы спросить вас, если вы хотите купить новый ноутбук. Я нашел объявление в газете о дешевых один, это компьютер лучше, чем тот, который вы имеете теперь... (I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to buy a new laptop. I found an ad in the paper about a cheap one that is a better computer than the one you have now...)"

She also knew I was picky with my money. I only bought the things I needed and saved the rest. That's just the way I am.

"Нет, спасибо. (No thanks.)"

Was all I said to her. She simply shrugged with a Motherly smile and gave me another hug before leaving my room. I sighed and perked up when my laptop suddenly made a noise; signaling that I had an e-mail. I walked over to my chair and sat down with interest as I saw that the e-mail was in English. It was a good thing I knew a lot of English, but I pressed the translate button anyways. Now that I could read it without any obstacles, I laid my eyes on the e-mail.

 _ **Dear Gamers!**_

 _ **We are looking for a few Beta Testers to help us out with an awesome VRMMORPG we are currently trying to create. The main idea of the game is to be as realistic as possible; countries, weapons, everything! However, it couldn't hurt to have someone else's touch on the game. This game will be designed to be an "international" game! What this means is that people outside of the United States and Japan will be able to play the game as well! The game will also bring foreigners together and help relations! A name has not been created yet but we plan on coming up with one soon! We cannot release this kick-ass game before we have some kick-ass helpers so please contact us if you're interested! Just reply to this e-mail! Power to the players!**_

 _ **\- Thorn Royer, employee of Zaskar**_

I stared at the screen with my light blue eyes for a couple of seconds before turning away to think. Zaskar was a famous American video game company that made the newly-released game, Gun Gale Online. I bought an Amusphere online so I could play it, but It was only allowed in America and Japan; as the e-mail says. Now that pissed me off, but I knew something like this would come up sooner or later. I glanced at the Amusphere in the corner of my room and walked over to it. I wiped some dust that had gotten on it and smiled as I looked at it more and more. I REALLY want to use this thing! And...It would be kind of cool if I helped create a game...Well shit, I'm in! I slammed my ass on my seat and typed erratically in reply to the e-mail.

 _ **Would you like to send this e-mail?**_

The computer asked me.

"да! (Yes!)"

I said happily. I have to admit, it would be kind of cool to work with an American...

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yes, we have a new OC and he is Russian! His name is Arkady Yakushev! Cool huh? He was made by a very awesome member of my team, scarfgang1000. So yeah! If you don't like the parenthesis after the foreign words, just tell me and I will change it differently haha. AGAIN, I WANT A GIRL TO JOIN OUR TEAM FOR THIS STORY! WE NEED A WOMEN'S TOUCH AND THAT GIRL WILL MAKE US AN OC FOR THE STORY SO PLEASE PM ME PLEASE! Please review and comment on the story. Tell me what you think! I kind of rushed this chapter but I hope you still liked it! Finally, thanks for reading and I will see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Russian Recruit

**Hey guys! Well, my team I thought that we should update faster since you guys reviewed a lot for the first and last chapter! I'm so proud of you guys. Just keep doing it okay! It doesn't take much to praise or to give some constructed criticism! Give back to your authors! haha. Anyway, I have been asking for a female reader to reply to my invitation of joining our team. We really need you so please PM me or put it in a review if you want to help me and the others out. Again, thank you for taking your time to read the story and here is the chapter!**

Ch. 3

Well Kazuto has been gone all day. He left this morning after breakfast, and has been in GGO since. He didn't "dive" in his room as usual though. The guy he knew thought it would be better if he dived in at a hospital with someone watching him. That was a smart plan but a horrible one for me! The two girls, them being Asuna and Suguha, never and I mean NEVER stopped asking me about him. "Where did he go," or "why isn't he helping us," were the usual questions I had to dodge. I had to dance off to the sidelines and make up some bullshit that wasn't even clever.

"Oh...He went to the supermarket..."

I said slowly. They gave me a look and ganged up on me.

"For the whole day!?"

Asuna yelled as she held up a picture of a monster she had just formed. Yes, we were still working on that kind of stuff but we got the entire shape of America completed. We just had to make what was in it.

"Tell me the truth."

She said as she lowered the picture. If she dropped the picture, the monster would be created and attack me I guess. Not really a threat since the game probably had a crap load of glitches. I just made up another response and she seemed to believe me. With a sigh of relief, I walked up to Sugu and wrapped my arms around her waist; rocking the both of us sideways.

"What's up?"

I said lovingly. She giggled while gripping my hands.

"Thorn! Not now! I'm working hehe."

She laughed. I wasn't listening, I just reached around to kiss her. Some people might ask me if I felt like I was cheating with Sugu; since she looks differently in the game than she does in real life. To be honest, I don't even notice haha. Does that make me a bad person? No, because it's the same person!

"Just telling you I love you angel."

I said sweetly as I gave her another kiss. She smelled like a rose that had just sprouted. When a girl smells like that, you never want to leave her side.

"I love you too Babe. Actually, can you-"

 _Ring! Ring!_

 _ **Attention!**_

 _ **You have a disturbance in your reality environment!**_

I sighed as I looked at the message in front of me and proceeded to apology to Sugu. She smiled and waved her hand through the air at me.

"It's fine; go answer it."

She said softly while giving me a kiss. I nodded reluctantly and signed out after giving her a hug. Back in reality, I lazily checked my phone for what it was that brought me away from the love of my life. My bored eyes then suddenly went wide as I saw the message. Someone had replied to our Beta Testers invitation! And by the looks of it, he was Russian! Fucking Russian! I even had to press the "translate" button to read it! How cool is that!? Okay it might not sound cool to you, but I was excited as hell! The message said that this person would like to join our team since he couldn't play in Russia. It then specified how excited he was to play on his Amusphere.

"Okay, gotta check your profile."

I said; as if the guy was in the room. I clicked on his anime profile picture and his information popped up. His name was Arkady Yakushev. He was seventeen, like me, and lived in Moscow, Russia. Hmm, cool. He says he would like to play a VRMMORPG, but again, he can't because they are only available in America and Japan. I smiled as I saw this complaint. This is why we are making this game.

"Well Arkady, what the hell!?"

I yelled happily as I sent him the game file. I explained to him that he would have to store the file on a hard drive and then plug it in to his Amusphere. Simple, I know. I didn't know what Arkady looked like but I guess I will find out when we meet in the game. Damn, I'm so excited! Did I mention that already? Hearing the door open, I was brought out of my thoughts to see Kazuto coming in. He looked kind of tired but also looked like he was thinking about something. I had to wave my hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

He asked blinking. I chuckled and crossed my arms.

"So how was GGO?"

"It's a cool game but I have a bigger problem than I thought I did. I...met someone from SAO. I don't remember his name but I know I've seen him before..."

He said with a serious look and tone. He then shook his head from the troubling thoughts and gave me a smile.

"I did meet this one girl though. She showed me around and is an awesome sniper! Her name is Sinon. She has blue hair and eyes and really knows her stuff."

He said with a grin. I rose an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Don't tell me you're leaving Asuna for this new girl..."

His eyes went wide and he waved his hands at me dramatically.

"Hell no! Never! And I have pretty much married her. I can't even tell you how much I've done to prove my love to her!"

He yelled. I rolled my eyes and started looking for Arkady's reply in my phone.

"Oh what? Did you fight all of the bosses of SAO with her until you got tricked by a fellow player and she tried to save you but you saved her instead, and then ended up having sex and marrying her in the game until you beat it and then somehow save her from some evil fairy king and free her from her chains so she could come back to the real world!? Pshh yeah right! Haha!"

I laughed. He glared at me and opened his mouth but I quickly shut him up by showing him my phone.

"Whoa! We got a reply? Someone from Russia!? That's so cool!"

He said. I totally agreed with him. The more people we had to help us, the better. It was even better that we had someone from a different country. Their ideas would probably be different than ours so that's actually a good thing. I hope this guys isn't one of those "anti-American" Russians though. Some of them are still pissed after we stomped their asses back in 2018 haha. Nothing personal, they just started it.

"Yep, I sent him the data. His name is Arkady Yakushev and he is seventeen...Oh! He just sent me a message saying that he was about to get on! Wanna meet him?"

I asked Kazuto as I got the reply. The black-haired swordsman nodded and sighed.

"Time to dive in again I guess."

He groaned as he left the room. I swear, he is so lazy. But he was right; I needed to dive in and tell the girls what was about to happen. I pray this turns out alright...

 **(Arkady's POV)**

It didn't take long before I got a response from the guy named Thorn. By the way he wrote, I imagined him to be nice and a pretty cool dude. I only hang out with those kinds of people because that's how I am.

 _ **Great! We'd love to have you on the team if you wouldn't mind! I'm seventeen as well so it will be alright. Now, I'm sending you the file to our game. We are in the middle of development so it would be great if you helped us out Arkady! All you have to do is store the file on a hard drive and connect it to your Amusphere. Sorry if you have to go buy a hard drive, haha. Anyway, just let me know when you wanna meet because our whole team of four is on most of the time! And again, thanks for joining!**_

What a cool dude! I didn't have anything better to do so I immediately texted him that I would get on right now. Luckily for me, I did have a hard drive that I kept just in case. Now thinking about it, that was a smart decision. Even though I kept my cool, I was dying inside. Not only did I not waste my money on this Amusphere, but I could finally use it! Oh shit, better tell my mom that I'll be in the game for a while. I walked to my door, and poked my head out to see that she was giving Maverick a bath in the bathroom down the hall. Maverick was my Siberian Husky. He was about two years old so his dark black fur really shined with his white face and belly. His eyes were a bright blue like mine. I think that was the reason I picked him at the animal shelter. Plus, he was the coolest fucking dog ever!

"Мама, я буду в моей игре на некоторое время так что не перебивайте меня пожалуйста. (Mom, I will be in my game for a while so don't interrupt me please.)"

I said to her. She nodded but then gasped as the husky tried to jump out of the tub. I laughed to myself as I closed my door again. Maverick was an awesome dog but he hated taking baths. Looking at my computer, the file had finally downloaded so I could plug it in to my Amusphere. I was surprised to find that there was a lot of storage on it; which meant that they have gotten a lot done already. So awesome! Might as well practice my English before I go though.

"Yes...no...Yes, that's cool...Hell yeah, that's awesome...I can speak English fine...fine...I am from Russia..."

I stopped and smiled. My English was perfect. However, there was no way I was getting the American or British accent mastered. They would have to deal with my thick Russian accent for now. Walking over to the Amusphere, with the flash drive in my hand, I plugged it in and it made a cool electronic sound. Is it okay if I said I was...what's the word? Fan-girling inside? No, fan-guying inside. Yeah, that's it; especially when I was putting the helmet on! I laid on my bed and got comfy before starting it. Alright, so...I just say it? Well we will find out I guess...

"Начало ссылки! (Link start!)"

I was instantly brought away from my bedroom ceiling to see an army of colorful beams shooting past me. I then found myself in a forest. I blinked a couple of times because Russia was very cold. We didn't have the kind of forest that was in front of me right now. The trees, filled with bright green leaves and fruit, blew in the breeze along with the blooming flowers beneath it. I stepped back when a butterfly flew past my gaze. This was all so new to me! I rose my hand to my eyes and rotated it around. It felt so real. It felt like I wasn't even in a game right now!

"Это настолько плох ишака! (This is so bad-ass!)"

I said to myself.

"Huh?"

I turned my head to see a girl with blond hair and green eyes look at me with a surprised look. She wore a simple leaf-colored shirt and a matching pair of pants. Her hair was in a ponytail that was formed with a pretty flower pin. She had, I think, three holographic boxes that surrounded her in mid-air. Her surprised face then turned into a smile and she walked up to me.

"Oh, you must be Arkady! Thorn told us that you would dive in soon! Come on, I'll bring you too them!"

She said happily as she grabbed my arm. I kind of just went with it without saying anything. It was one of those moments where you're just like, "meh, whatever". She took me through the lively forest as she talked to me in English.

"Sorry about being so far away from the others. I was working on the environment's insects. I just got done making the butterflies; pretty huh? They're my favorite part about this forest other than the flowers."

She told me. I listened to her talk some more about what she was making until she suddenly stopped and yelled at three people in front of us.

"Hey guys! I found him!"

She yelled at them. They smiled at me and started walking over to us. For some reason, I had this weird idea formed in my head. Since they spoke English, it would be kind of funny if I fucked with them and spoke Russian at first. Haha, I guess we'll see how it goes. A guy with brown hair and bright brown eyes, was the first to step up to me. He held his hand out and grinned.

"Hi, I'm Thorn! We texted each other about the Beta Tester invitation. Welcome to the team Arkady!"

He said with a contagious smile. I smiled as well and shook his hand.

"Здравствуйте это приятно встретиться с вами шип. (Hello, nice to meet you Thorn.)"

I said casually. His eyes widened slightly and he brought his head back. Haha, wow look at his face. He quickly recovered and smiled again.

"Heh...What did you say bro?"

He asked me. I tilted my head and brought on a blank expression.

"Вы не понимаете, все, что я говорю, право сейчас ты? (You don't understand anything I am saying right now do you?)"

He turned to a black-haired boy, who was slightly older than me, and silently asked him if he knew what I was saying. The guy shrugged with a laugh and Thorn turned back to me nervously. Alright, I think I can stop. I laughed and brought out my fist for a fist bump.

"Nah, I'm just playing with ya dude; I speak perfect English."

I said. You could tell that he was relieved as he grinned again and bumped my fist with his.

"Haha nice one! I was afraid you only spoke Russian! Well, I'm glad you speak English so we can actually communicate. Anyways, this is Leafa."

He said; gesturing to the blond girl who led me to the others. She smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Arkady. My game name is Leafa, but you can call me Suguha since that's my name in real life."

I nodded and Thorn introduced the next person.

"This is Asuna."

He said as he nodded over to an attractive auburn-haired girl with matching eyes. She just nodded at me and backed up. I chuckled at her red face. She must of been kind of shy; then again, girls loved me. I just had that certain charm with them.

"Okaaaaay...And this is Kirito."

He said as he gestured to the boy behind him. Kirito was giving Asuna a look that said, "what the hell is wrong with you," before bumping fists with me.

"What's up? Like Leafa, Kirito is just my game name. My real name is Kazuto."

He said. Thorn nodded after I met everyone and clapped his hand together.

"Alright, now that we've all met each other, let's get down to business. We are in the progress of making the United States of America right now. We have most of it down but we still need to work out some problems..."

Thorn said. He then explained to me their main idea for the game that elaborated it more than the Beta Tester invitation did. I thought it was a perfect idea, but I had a few ideas up my sleeve. This included, new weapons, country ideas, monsters, and skills. Hey! I've been waiting to play a virtual reality game for a long time so I'm going to give my ideas!

"And so I think that we could maybe add real world leaders as AIs. They could give missions and stuff like that."

I told Thorn as we walked through the green forest. He nodded and laughed.

"Bro, can I just say that your accent is so thick but it's awesome. And your ideas are great. I think we can do that. Any more?"

He asked me. I stopped to think, and for a reason I don't know, a butterfly caught my eye. It kept glitching and disappearing and then reappearing. I sighed and nodded.

"да, I think I do..."

 **And that is the end of the chapter! A bit more info on our new OC because you can't just bring in a new character and not have him be important in some way. Haha, we have a lot of influence on the game. I hope you guys like him. ONE MORE TIME, WE NEED A FEMALE READER TO HELP US! PUT IT IN A REVIEW OR PM ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP! Please review and comment on the story and tell us what you think so far. Please don't think that this will be the whole story! It will be slow at first, like any story, but it will gradually become more "extreme" haha. Finally, thank you so much for taking your time to read this and we will see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Foreign Introductions

**Hey guys! I think it is time for another chapter of Thorn's Legacy. The team and I have been talking about ideas for the chapter and we have the basic plot and points for the chapter, I just have to turn it into a chapter for the story haha. I have the best and the worst job of the team but it's my story so I guess it is my fault. School starts in 15 days so we will see if I can update as often as I have been. Please please please review and comment on the story! I don't write it for nothing! To those who have reviewed, thanks a lot; you're the best! Well I guess that's all I have to say for now. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter so here it is!**

Ch. 4

 **(This time in London, England)**

I don't know what all the fuss was about. The daft arseholes at BBC News has been parading and shouting about how the new VRMMORPG, Gun Gale Online, is an ace in the hole. What is so great about that game anyways? It's only available in America and Japan. Can I just say that the United Kingdom basically formed the United States so I feel we, as Britons, should be able to play the game as well! But no! Bloody yankee cheapskates and their policies! Why was I watching the news again? I hate news and everything about it.

"Fucking wankers…"

I muttered as I turned the Tv off. Let me just talk about myself for a minute before I do anything else. My friends say I'm self-centered; in my own way anyways. Well….Not that self-centered but I sometimes act like a bitch haha. Anyway, My name is Erin Renshaw. I'm kind of short for my age. I'm like 5'2 or 5'3, and it pisses me off that most of the other students in my Freshman class are a lot taller than me. Although, for what I lack in height, I make up for in physical and mental ability. I am the top of my class because I'm just bloody great! I also play on the Horseback-riding and Tennis team. Not to brag or anything, but we're the best.

"Gun Gale Online is the best game we have ever played! In America! Hahahaha,too bad it isn't available in England! These sorry chaps wish they had it but they don't and you know what? They should just check their computers for more updates of new games they can't play yet!"

I glared at the Tv and turned it off again.

"I thought I fucking turned you off!"

I screamed.

"Erin! Watch your bloody fucking mouth!"

Dad yelled from the other room. He probably went to the pub with the guys and came back bladdered. He always did that but he was pretty tame while drunk. ANYWAYS, more about me. I have chocolate-colored hair that flows down to my shoulders in the beautiful style of curve. My eyes are a light brown, like my hair, but lighten even more when the light shines upon them. *Sigh*….To be honest, I think about my looks way too much because I'm self-conscious. But who isn't!? Coming out of my introductory thoughts, I flipped open my laptop and checked my Facebook. I spent about half my life at school and the other half online. I was usually on social media or playing games. I really fancied MMORPGs though. That is why I hate having to hear about this VRMMORPG business. Yes, I tried to order the damn game from America, but for some God-awful reason, the game IS DESIGNED to be American or Japanese! What the hell does that mean you ask!? Well when you get the game, it immediately asks for your game account on the Amusphere. Doesn't sound so bad right? Well I put my British account in and it blocked me before saying,

 ** _Account is not permitted by game or it's moderators. Please retry again at a better time._**

So then I checked online about it and it told me that the game only accepts American and Japanese accounts! Don't ask me why...Maybe the game makers just don't think Europe is ready for it. Pshh…..F-ing mental!

"Blimey! You have 10 unread e-mails!"

My email screamed at me in it's monotone Queen Elizabeth-like voice. I rolled my eyes as I looked at them. I've been so busy that I haven't been able to check it at all in the last couple of weeks. Spam….Spam….Spam….Invitation for Beta testing…..Whoa hold on! I went back to the invitation and read over it.

Bloody hell! I think I just found something actually interesting mates!

 **(Nearly 293 miles away in Paris, France)**

'Damn mothers and their nagging', I thought as I popped a chocolate into my mouth. 'It's not my fault I inherited dad's chocolate addiction.' As I carried on with my thoughts, I pulled up an e-mail reply I'd received.

 _ **To: Charles Aucoin**_

 _ **We would love to have you join our team. We have already received word from two people; a guy named Arkady, from Russia, and a girl named Erin, from England. Both of whom I'm sure you'll meet very soon. I will send you the data for the game via USB.**_

 _ **Thorn Royer**_

My violet eyes, the eyes that ended with me being swarmed by girls almost everywhere I went, which led to my reclusive habit and got me involved in MMOs, flashed at the mention of a guy named Arkady from Russia.

'Could it... heh not likely. There are too many people in Russia for it to be the guy who stole all that ore I'd collected in WoW(World of Warcraft).', I thought as I shook my head, making my long blond hair fall in my face.' Yeah, but if I ever get my hands on that guy, I'm gonna sprain my wrist from wringing his neck. I spent _hours_ grinding to get those ore. Oh well, it's a chance to make friends, and meet new people.', I thought as I finished my chocolate. Being the polite and generous guy I was, I decided to accept the offer. I brushed a hand through my golden blonde hair before clicking the "reply" button. I have a feeling this will be fun!

 **(Back to Japan/Thorn's POV)**

This was great! We now had a British and French member on the team! I can't even believe it! We now have a team of seven….Well….Maybe eight now. You know that girl, Sinon, Kazuto was talking about? Well he said that she wanted to help us after he told her what we were doing. I met her once at Agil's bar. She was nothing like I thought she was going to be. Kazuto said that she was this great bad-ass sniper! In reality though, she was the average japanese girl. She had blackish-brown hair that was tied with ribbons on the side of her face. I remarked that it was kind of cute and Sugu elbowed me in the stomach. Anyway back to her looks, She had bright dark eyes that were hidden behind rimmed glasses. She looked perfectly innocent to me. However, if she wanted to help us out with the game then bring her on.

"I kind of feel bad for Arkady. He is all alone in development working on the game while we are in ALfheim just spending time together. You know what! I'm going to get that Russian a girlfriend!"

Sugu yelled as she brushed her long blond hair. She had taken the flower pin out of it and it flowed freely onto the bed. The both of us finally saved up and bought a house in a nice winter area. Sugu and I loved the cold weather so it was perfect!

"I don't know Sugu. I don't think he needs your help. The Russians are very good at getting what they want; with women, that is."

I said laughing. She giggled and laid her head on my shoulder as I sat down next to her. I put my hand in hers and rubbed it slowly. Her hand was warm compared to mine; probably from the cold weather outside.

"Is there something on your mind?"

She suddenly asked me after a moment of silence between us. My eyes widened before I nodded slightly. In fact, there was something I wanted to ask her. In ALfheim Online, there is a marriage system that lets you marry a player you love. It's kind of cheesy, I know, but I love her a lot! Of course, it wasn't a real proposal but I was nervous anyway.

"S-Sugu…"

I stuttered as I looked her in the eyes. She gave me a weird look which strangely made me feel better. Her look told me not to be nervous about anything so I went by her non-verbal advice.

"Will you marry me?"

I asked out loud. She blinked and opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her.

"In the game, I mean!"

"Hehe...I know Thorn! Gah, you're so cute sometimes. Yes. I will marry you in the game."

She told me happily. I sighed in relief before she continued talking to me. She held her hand out and gave me a serious gaze.

"Where's my fucking ring?

"Huh?"

"Where. Is. My. Fucking. Ring."

I gulped and mentally kicked myself for not thinking of getting her a ring. How could I forget!? That was the most important part of a wedding proposal! A game wedding proposal at that! She continued to stare at me and I could tell that she was slowly reaching for her sword that was on the bed. I had to think of something! Dudes help me out! No! Love! The power of love defeats all!

"I love you!"

I screamed as I smashed my lips to hers and brought us both on the bed quickly. Her golden hair sprawled out over the bedspread as I continued to kiss her passionately. She couldn't help but lay her hand on my back and enjoy the ride. I think she was just kidding anyways, but that didn't stop me from making out with her. I mean, she was my wife now! Hypothetically, at least. I pulled back for air to see her face completely red and her mouth gasping for air.

"You okay?"

I asked her with a grin. She just nodded her head and licked her lips. I swear, I would've taken her right then if it weren't for a knock at the door. I groaned and reluctantly got up to answer it. Sugu sat up in a panic and tried to act like everything was normal as I opened the door to find Kazuto standing there.

"Heyyo! Whoa. What's going on here?"

He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and held my head up proudly.

"We're married now. In the game I mean."

"It's about time! And anyways, I wanted you guys to introduce Sinon to Arkady. I'm not good at all with introductions so I need you two to do it for me. You can call me lazy, a bastard, whatever you want, but I'm not doing it."

He said as he waved at us. I looked at Sugu before looking back at her cousin walking away from us.

"Wait a minute! Where is she now!?"

 **(Arkady's POV)**

"Okay….What is your sole purpose in life Mrs….Angela Merkel?"

I asked the famous leader I had just created. Thorn and I had this cool idea where actual world leaders from history could interact with you and give you missions. In addition to the newly-made countries we have made so far, I have made about five famous leaders.

"Killing the Jews and grooming my mustache."

The fake Merkel responded. I sighed and wrote some stuff on my tablet.

"You need some work on your social you're the wrong leader..."

"Kill all who are not nazis! Kill all who are not nazis!"

She yelled in a robotic-sounding voice. I swiped down with my right hand to bring up the menu and looked for the "shut down" option.

 _ **Would you like to shut down Unit #3: Angela Merkel?**_

The computer asked me. I pressed the "yes" option and the man disappeared into thin air. In addition to the leaders and countries, Kazuto has completed the transportation system; which is perfect and very realistic in my opinion. I'm very impressed by the amount of time he took to develop it. I'm not even kidding; he built locomotives, cars, planes, railroad tracks, atv's, motorcycles, scooters, mopeds, and other stuff like that all in a week! He's not very good at testing it though. He tried testing the planes but he just crashed as soon as he took off haha. Nothing like working in a quiet peaceful forest, surrounded by innocent animals of nature, when a huge explosion erupts right behind you. The others worked on the countries and so far we have the United States, Russia, Japan, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Spain, and China developed; on a smaller scale of course. We still have ways to go, but we have really gotten a lot done in my opinion. And to be honest, I love the group. Thorn is the coolest guy to hang out and make ideas with, Kazuto is smarter than fucking Bill Gates, Leafa has the most beautiful designs and an awesome personality, and Asuna feeds me the best food. Too bad it's virtual food though. I'm sure it tastes like Heaven in real life!

"Ummm…..Hello?"

I looked up from thinking about my new friends to see, a girl I hadn't seen yet, in front of me. I have seen a lot of beautiful women, but this one seemed different. She seemed like she had her own personal look that could only work for her. Her pretty hair was a light-bluish color that was tied on both sides of her face. Her eyes kept me staring at them for a second because they were the bluest I had ever seen. They sparkled as they looked into my own eyes. Looking down, I saw that her body was very fit. She wore a nicely made scarf that wrapped around her fine neck and complimented her outfit. Lower, the outfit she was wearing looked tight and stuck to her body like a puzzle piece to another. I practically fainted when I saw that her outfit exposed her slim cream-colored tummy. It all ended with a pair of combat boots and I got to tell you. I actually felt my cheeks heat up slightly; not to the point to where she would notice though.

"ты самый красивый человек я когда-либо видел. Индиго синий глаз обуви на шахте в искры. Я думаю, что мое сердце действительно развевались, как я смотрю на вас прямо сейчас. Если я не был так здорово об этом, я бы краснея, потому что ваша красота нереально... Я думаю, что я нахожусь в влюбленности с вами уже…(You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Your indigo-blue eyes shine on mine in sparkles. I think my heart is actually fluttering as I'm looking at you right now. If I wasn't so cool about it, I would be blushing because your beauty is unreal...I think I'm in love with you already…)"

I said to her in the most romantic russian voice I could come up with. She tilted her head in confusion when I was done and all she asked was.

"Huh?"

I just laughed and shook my head.

"Nothing. So what's up?"

I asked her. She put her hands behind her back and her face reddened. Gosh, so adorable!

"I….Well….A friend of mine told me to meet someone named Arkady….Thought he would be here as well but apparently not….Are you Ar-"

"да, I'm Arkady. Arkady Yakushev. Nice to meet you."

I said as I shook her soft delicate hand. She blushed even more as she twirled the blue bang of hair on the right side of her round face.

"I'm Asada Shino, but I prefer Sinon."

She told me with a shy smile. I grinned and showed her what I was doing so she would warm up to me more.

"Well Sinon, This is what I am currently working on."

She scanned the tablet with interest before her eyes lit up and she had an idea.

"That sounds great! Good idea!"

I told her as I wrote down her idea of making a new weapon. It was a sniper rifle. I totally knew this girl was bad-ass from the start! I talked to her for a couple of minutes before she suddenly stopped and giggled.

"What?"

I asked her while smiling.

"Nothing, it's just that I have always loved a good Russian accent. It sounds so…..Awesome!"

She yelled with enthusiasm. Oh yeah, I think we'll get along great. However, I was fully unaware that a certain couple was watching us from the bushes not far off.

"Oh they're so getting together."

Sugu whispered to Thorn as they continued to watch Sinon and I laugh with each other…

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yes, I am sorry there are so many POV changes in the chapter but there was no other way to introduce the new british oc and the french oc. All made by the team haha. They will get in the story next! I hope you like them! I'm just going to say that the french oc is a teen but he is actually quite nice and polite while the british oc is tsundere haha. we will see how that goes. And Sinon is in the story now! Yeah, we skipped to where Kazuto finished GGO and now Sinon is in the group. I know ALfheim Online doesn't have a marriage system but in my system it does. If you have any questions as to why something is something in the story, just PM me. Please review and comment the story because we care about your feedback! Ideas are always welcome! Finally, thanks so much for giving your time to read this and we will see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Diving

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter! Well, I talked to my team and we have decided that its time we got less of the game for this chapter and more of what happens between the characters. You know...LOVE! Whoa, Sorry I sneezed...Anyway, thanks so much for all your support for the story so far! I do wish a lot more of you would review. Just a little word would be nice but it's not like I'm gonna come to your house and beat you up if you don't. Arkady might so just do it just in case! School starts the 12th and I'm freaking dreading it. I have all advanced-placement classes and it really fucking sucks. THE FRENCH OC, CHARLES, IS DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I HAVE CHANGED HIS PART IN THE LAST CHAPTER SO CHECK IT OUT! Well enough talking, thanks for reading and here is the chapter!**

Ch. 5

I sat at the mahogany table with black circles under my eyes and a non-existent aura around my body. I didn't get much of a sleep last night because I was busy working with Arkady on the game. He was probably cursing my name in Russian as we speak over lack of sleep. It was about...Five o'clock in the morning so I was all by myself. The Japanese sunrise was just starting to form as it shined its light over the land. I looked around the empty dark room with half-lidded eyes. I never really liked it when everything was silent. I always preferred some type of noise to keep me going. my vision went black for half a second before the table appeared in front of them. I had fallen asleep and banged my head on the table.

"Son of a bitch..."

I groaned as I rubbed my forehead. I needed an aspirin and a good nap. I stood up slowly and held myself up to keep myself from falling. I know I fell asleep on the table but I COULD NOT fall asleep in the bed; even with Sugu snuggled up against me. Out of boredom, I turned on my tablet and went to my messaging app. We all had this messaging thing where we were all connected in case we couldn't reach each other by phone. A perfect example would be Arkady since I couldn't call him or text him with my phone. I slowly typed the words with my fingers and sighed when I hit "send".

 _ **Man, I think today is going to be a day-off since we worked so hard all last night. I can't even sleep bro.**_

I was surprised to find a reply from him at this time of day.

 _ **да, me neither. And thanks; I really needed a break from it.**_

I smiled and shut off the tablet. At least I wasn't the only one feeling this way. Walking over to the cabinets, I took out a coffee mug and made some coffee. Kazuto and Sugu preferred Coffee water which I found incredibly fucking disgusting. Yeah, those are strong words for a nasty piece of shit beverage. As I sipped the first drops of my light brown liquid, the kitchen lights turned on and I found myself hissing as if I was a vampire.

"Thorn, did you not sleep at all!?"

My beautiful girlfriend asked in astonishment. I shook my head in my own self pity, and sulked with my cup of coffee in hand. It must have been pretty bad picture to see. Sugu's eyes expressed her concern. She walked over to me and stood there beside me for a few seconds. It was kind of weird...She wasn't doing anything...

"What?"

I asked her with a raised eyebrow. She then grabbed my head and smashed it upon her soft breasts. My caramel-colored eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"Sugu!? What the hell!?"

"My boobs will comfort you and help you sleep. Now shut up and close your eyes."

"But-"

"Shut it! Sleep! Now!"

She then started singing a Japanese lullaby which I also found weird. Foreign lullabys, on any means, will never make me fall asleep because they sounded like empty words; except for the fact that Suguha sung like an angel. She continued to rock me back and forth until I began whimpering from lack of oxygen. She pulled my face away and then stuck it back in the middle of her two boobs. How could I complain? It would be better if I could lay down and do this but we were in the kitchen.

"Excuse me young lady, what do you think you're doing?"

A voice asked in a serious tone as the front door slammed closed. Sugu quickly backed away from me and stuck her hands behind her back. Her face got real red as it was obvious that she was trying to come up with an explanation to the woman at the door. I lifted my head up to see a lady that looked like a grown-up version of Sugu. She wore a dark jacket around her business suit that ended in black pumps for shoes.

"Mom! I...I...This is Thorn..."

She said as she introduced me. I gasped and shook my head. Surely this woman would have my head! She found my face rested in her daughter's chest for Pete's sake! She looked me up and down and made a clicking sound with her mouth as she walked over to me. She set her small black purse on the table and stood me up from the table.

"tsk, dear you look exhausted; why don't you go get some sleep?"

She told me. I gaped at her in amazement. She smiled at me softly and took my arm. She lead me to the bedroom and patted the bed for me to lay down.

"We can formally introduce ourselves when you wake up. In the mean time, get some rest honey."

I gulped nervously.

"Y-Yes ma'am..."

"Oh sweetheart, don't be nervous. I'm not mad at you. I know Suguha did that to you. She's my daughter so she's a bit abnormal. I've been on business for too long haha...Although, I'm just glad that she has a nice boy. From what I hear, you're a very smart and charming guy. Did I say that right? I've been working on my English for months!"

She exclaimed happily. I nodded slowly and she jumped up in the air in excitement. I kept my eye on her because, to be honest, I didn't know if she was for real or just pretending to be nice to me. I had never met Sugu's Mother, because she said she was always on a business trip. I just assumed she was a nice lady by what Sugu had told me about her. It looks like she did the same thing with me. After her little excitement jig, she waved her hand through the air and pulled the covers over me.

"Okay. Night-night! Don't worry, I won't get mad at Suguha. She's my baby!"

Her Mother yelled as she shut off the light and closed the door. The room was dark and silent again. The windows were shaded completely and I started feeling tired again after the initial shock of what had just happened. I clutched the covers over my body and stared at the ceiling.

"What. The. Fuck."

I asked myself out loud as I closed my eyes. I'm just glad she didn't rip my fucking head off!

 **(Arkady's POV)**

I'm actually not even tried at all! I only need three hours of sleep to be my awesome self so I was good. It was kind of nice to have a day off though. Now, I could check up with some friends and tell them about my plans. My plans being to make a surprise visit to Thorn and the others. I've saved up a shit load of money and I'm pretty sure I have enough to fly to Tokyo. Also, my parents don't have to worry about me getting raped or kidnapped or something because I'm a tall Russian guy. Enough said. I really don't think any of that crap happens in Japan anyways.

"Woof!"

I turned to my door at the sound of barking and grinned as my husky, Maverick. He was such a badass dog. He really was a man's best friend. I scratched him behind the ears and he gave me a cute lopsided grin.

"Я иду в Японию в несколько дней мальчик (I'm going to Japan in a few days boy...)"

I told the dog. He stuck his snout in my hand and gave a whine. It almost made me tear up. Almost. I don't cry; let's get that straight. I sighed and patted him on the back.

"Я буду просить мама, если я могу принести вам со мной! как это звучит!? (I'm gonna ask Mom if I can bring you with me! How does that sound)!?"

I asked the large dog. He wiggled his rear and wagged his tail with excitement at my attempt to make him feel better. He started barking and twirling around like a deranged maniac on drugs. It was pretty adorable though. However, his barks often echoed throughout the whole house so it didn't take long for Mom to make her way into my room.

"Почему он лает? (Why is he barking?)"

She asked me as she knelt down by his side. I explained to her why I should bring him and all she did was stare at me. Her eyes were icy blue so they pierced into my soul as I talked. I didn't let it psych me out but I didn't like it. When I finished she looked at Maverick and he barked in excitement.

"Дерьмо... Все в порядке! Хорошо! Но вы лучше заботиться о нем. Вы настолько избалованы Arkady. Я не могу поверить, что мы решили позволить вам идти в одиночку Японию. (Shit...Okay! Fine! But you better take care of him. You are so spoiled Arkady. I can't believe we agreed to letting you go to Japan on your own.)"

"Коррекция; с Maverick (Correction; with Maverick.)"

I replied with a smirk. Her eyebrow twitched so I decided to stop being a smart ass. She stared at me with her bright gaze before giving me a hug and walking out. Yep, she always gave up hehe...Oh shit! I gotta start packing! Can't go there without any clothes now can I! And...I will have to pack Maverick's chew toys...And his treats...And his special blanket...No...He usually just sleeps on my bed...But they might not want him on their beds...I'm thinking to hard...

"Ебать ее! (Fuck it!)"

I said happily as I started throwing random stuff in my bag.

 **(Erin's POV...You knew there would be another POV change!)**

Oh I'm so excited! This will be my first time going into...Wait for it...VIRTUAL REALITY. Yeah, it's that big! I set everything up so Dad and Mum won't interrupt me. I gave Dad an "all night drink pass" for his favorite pub. That should keep him busy all night while I just told Mum to not interrupt me. She was pretty cool so I didn't need to do anything. I put on my Amusphere and stopped myself from saying the activation words. I forgot to fucking sit on the bed! Ugh...I laid on the elegant bedspread and let my hair spread out on the pillow. Okay, better.

"Link Start!"

I screamed. I went through this rainbow portal that flashed upon my eyes in numerous ways. After the rays of rainbow passed, I was met with an immediate pain to my forehead. I grunted and fell backwards into the realistic dirt. On natural instinct, I shot my head up at the person in front of me and yelled at him.

"What the hell you chav!?"

Once my vision cleared, I saw who was in front of me. He had bright violet-colored eyes that shined every time he opened them. I thought that that was a little queer. Was he wearing contacts? I looked above his eyes to see longish-blond hair that was long enough to go over his eyes a bit. He wore the typical t-shirt and jeans but I didn't like him. He hurt my head! He rubbed his temple and looked at me with curiosity and somewhat anger. Once he saw me, he quickly softened his attitude and stood up.

"Je suis désolé (I'm sorry)...We must have dived in at the same time...Here let me help you up..."

He said quietly. Great, he was a French frog. In case you didn't know, we Britons aren't fans of the French. It goes both ways. We hate them, they hate us, they eventually surrender, and then we have to save their asses. It's literally a never-ending cycle. I scoffed at his hand and stood up by myself. I dusted myself off and put my head in the air.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but if you're not Thorn, then I don't give a shit about you to put it plainly."

I snorted as I begin to walk away. He quickly followed me and I could tell by the light footsteps not far behind me. I growled and turned around.

"Bugger off!"

I screamed in his face. He calmly smiled and crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Mademoiselle, do you even know where the hell you are going?"

He asked me. His violet eyes stared into my brown ones and I looked at the ground. I didn't want to have a chin wag with this daft cow so I just turned and started walking away again. He jogged up to me and smiled a bit. He held his hand out to me and tilted his head.

"Bonjour, My name is Charles Aucoin. What's yours?"

"Like I said 'frenchie', Get stuffed!"

I snarled at him. He didn't faze a bit other than putting his hand down. He looked down as we walked and then smiled again.

"I'm also meeting Thorn. Is this your first time diving in?"

He asked me. My eyes went wide a bit because I realized that this really was the first time. Everything felt like real life and I could even feel the grass under my boots. The sky was as blue as it could be and the clouds formed shapes just like real ones. Beyond the forest we were in, you could hear a bustling city in the distance. I'm pretty sure I zoned out, because he had to poke me to get me to pay attention to him.

"Hey! Don't touch me!"

"I didn't touch you. I poked you."

"That's considered touching idiot!"

He shrugged with a smile on his face and shoved his hands in his pockets. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'm E-Erin Renshaw..."

I mumbled. Before he could speak, I cut him off with my hand.

"Don"t. Say. Anything. Wanker."

He closed his eyes and kept smiling like a fucking idiot. God, I hate him already. I don't even know why I told him my name. Maybe I'm the idiot...Pshh whatever! We walked for a few more minutes in the forest until we came to a crossroad. Charles hummed in thought as he looked at the signs.

"Hmmm...It says New York to the left and Atlanta to the right so we must be in The United States..."

I glared at him and huffed.

"I can read English dumbass! Let's just pick a way. I'm going right and you go left."

"But I want to stay with you."

He said as he followed me. I clinched my teeth and crossed my arms. How many more hints would it take for him to get in that thick skull of his that I don't want to talk to him!? I increased my pace, my boots basically stomping in the ground as I did. I wasn't really looking where I was going. All I wanted was to get away from this guy. I'm not really a people person if you haven't noticed...I then felt something pull my arm and I spun around with widened eyes.

"What!?"

He just smiled and pointed behind me.

"You almost stepped in that huge pile of dog shit. Well...More like a lake of dog shit. Don't know why that's there..."

How did I not see that!? How did I not smell that!? After some self-conflicting thoughts, I straightened out my back and crossed my arms again. I seemed to do that a lot nowadays. Should I thank him? No that would make him think that I was grateful. But I was...BUT I'M NOT! Fuck...

"Thanks..."

"hmmm?"

He asked with a teasing smile.

"Thanks!"

I yelled. He made an "oh" sound and then grinned to himself. I'm gonna have to keep an eye on this guy. I don't trust him...

"Hey!"

A voice yelled from a distance. We both looked beyond to see a guy wearing a black jacket. His hair was a cool shade of black and his eyes matched it perfectly. He stopped in front of us and gave us a smile. Great, another one...I rose an eyebrow and gave him a little smile.

"Are you Thorn?"

He shook his head and my smile disappeared.

"...But I am his hypothetical brother. Erin and Charles right? I'm Kazuto; nice to meet you."

He told us as he brought his hand out. My smile reappeared because I had talked to this guy as well when replying to the e-mail. I shook his gloved-hand and Charles did after me. The blond then turned to me with an annoyed face and frowned.

"Hé (Hey)! How come you didn't shake my hand?"

"Because you're annoying."

I said with a smile. He narrowed his eyes at me before just forgetting about it. Kazuto stared at the two of us for a minute before smiling nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well...Okay...Anyway, let me show you around."

"That would be lovely."

I said to Kazuto sweetly before glaring back at Charles one last time. Was I a bitch? No. Did he think I was bitch? Maybe. Would that make him leave me alone? I certainly hope so!

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Well that shedded some light on the new OC's! There is a bunch of British slang so look some of the words up if you don't know. And Sugu's Mom may be a little out of character but who cares!? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me in a review or comment and tell me what you think. Credit also goes to my team of four awesome guys and girls! They have helped me so much and I plan on paying them handsomely for it! Not really, but I can still love them! XD Finally, thanks for taking your time to read this chapter, fuck school and everything about it, and we will see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Arkady's First Day in Japan

**Hey guys. It is time for another chapter of Thorn's legacy! Okay, let's be clear, I love you guys but come on! I'm getting tons of favorites and followers but no reviews haha. It doesn't take much guys. This is your chance to prove to your parents that you're not lazy! My parents call me lazy but I'm on the Varsity soccer team so...how the hell does that work? Oh well. I have officially started school and I'm already starting to face-plant the pillow as soon as I get home. I get to drive there and back from school though so that's so much better than the bus. For those who haven't gotten their license yet, it's so totally fucking worth it; even though the driving instructor is a jerk. Don't even get me started about that...Anyway, please review or comment the story and chapter and tell us what you think! We always take advice from our readers so give it to us! Finally, thanks so much for taking your timeto read the story and here is the chapter!**

Ch. 6

 **(Arkady's POV)**

These Japanese airports are the cleanest busiest airports I have ever witnessed. Moscow's airport is kind of busy but it's not like you see men in suits everywhere like you do here. Plus, it's Tokyo so just imagine that. I'm not going to explain the process of getting my husky, Maverick, here but I will say that it was a serious pain in the ass. This dog better be lucky I love him! I woke up at about six this morning to get ready to go. My Mom cussed me out in Russian when I woke her up but ended up crying because I was leaving. Ugh...every teen guy knows what I'm talking about if they travel any. My Dad just kind of stood there with a stone-walled look on his face. He's so full of shit, because in my rear-view mirror I saw him start crying on Mom's shoulders. Yes, my parents are Russian pussies.

"Passport prease."

The Japanese lady said to me in English as she brought her hand out. I almost bursted out laughing when I heard her say her L's like R's. I would make a joke about it but then I would be a racist. AND NO ONE LIKES A RACIST! I handed her my official identification papers and I distinctly heard her make a sound of disapproval when she saw that I was from Russia. It's not my fault that everyone hates us! Except China maybe...But they suck pollution ass.

"Thank you."

She said with a fake smile. I smiled and nodded my head at her as I took my passport from her hand and crossed the custom line. As I walked deeper into the Narita Tokyo Airport, I realized quickly that it was a really good thing that I spoke English. Here, they speak Japanese mostly and English. NO RUSSIAN! I sighed and walked over to "pet pick-up". Three officers sat there talking amongst themselves until I made myself known. I obviously didn't understand what they were starting to say so I just pointed at the biggest container I put Maverick in; it was rumbling extremely. I smirked as they cautiously moved over to the container. Once they unlatched the lock, the giant husky sprang out and twirled around in excitement.

"Woof! Woof!"

He barked as he jumped on me and licked my face. I laughed and connected a leash to his collar.

"Have a nice day!"

I said to the workers as they clutched their chests from almost having heart attacks. Maverick was a BIG dog so that was to be expected. People also stopped and stared when I went back into the busy crowd of people. Had they not ever seen a big dog? Or was it that they hadn't seen a husky?

"Please mind your step when the train doors close. Remain in your seat until the train comes to a complete stop."

The train's instructing voice said. It had taken me about twenty minutes to pay for a ticket to Tokyo. I sat next on the aisle seat while Maverick liked to look out the window and paw at it with his tongue hanging out. I had an hour to kill so I decided to take out my phone and text Thorn or Kazuto. I had an international phone so I didn't have to worry about the dreadful "roaming".

 _ **To Thorn:**_

 _ **Hey, what's up?**_

 _ **From: Arkady**_

I texted. What else was I going to say? Did I mention that no one knew I was coming!? Yeah, this was going to be a surprise. I just hope they don't get mad at me for just suddenly showing my ass at their doorstep. That wouldn't be good, because then I wouldn't have anywhere else to go.

 _ **To: Arkady**_

 _ **Nothing much. Just hanging out with Sugu and designing the game. SPEAKING OF WHICH, where have you been? I haven't seen you for hours bro. Usually you come at about ten in the morning and I haven't seen you since yesterday. Where you been? Plus, our British and French members have finally shown up.**_

 _ **From: Thorn**_

I smiled and scratched Maverick behind the ear.

 _ **To: Thorn**_

 _ **I've been...out of town...**_

 _ **From: Arkady**_

I snickered and finally put the phone away. I don't know why, but whenever I am texting someone I get bored after a few replies and then just stop texting back. Does that make me look like a dick? I really don't think so. Why am I talking to myself and not getting off the train since it stopped? I have no fucking idea! I quickly slung my backpack over my shoulder and scurried out of the bullet train with the husky following me closely. I didn't even realize it had reached my stop. I needed to stop distracting myself with useless things. So by the time I was on the official streets of Tokyo, I was tired. I was tired, hungary, and maybe a little sweaty because the subway was hot. If you haven't noticed, I'm not that used to hot weather.

"Maverick, Я не принес моей большой пальто...(I shouldn't have brought my big coat...)"

I muttered shamefully to the dog. He just wagged his tail at me and I rolled my bright blue eyes. It took some doing but I finally got the giant ass coat off, found a restaurant to fill my stomach, and opened a map to see where Kazuto's house was. I scanned the location and smiled once I saw that is was pretty close from where I was. Finally! A break!

"Here is your coffee water sir."

The waitress said as she set down a glass of what looked like water in front of me. I nodded in thanks and she walked away with a greeting smile and blushing cheeks. I smirked and slung my arm over the chair for comfort. Looking around, I saw that the restaurant was very clean and uncluttered. The people were very nice and polite even though some of them didn't like me for being Russian. I could tell when it was just a fake smile revealing itself at me. But back to the restaurant, I thought it was...cute. Everything had a "chibi" design and the waitresses wore absurd maid outfits; I'm not complaining though. I brought my hand to the cup in front of me and drank it out of instinct.

I quickly regretted it.

What did she call it? Coffee water? Oh my God it sucks! I didn't spit it out, because that would be rude and disgusting but I almost did. It was time to leave this place anyway. I couldn't even wait to see my teammates for the first time in real life! Not just in the game, but for real. After giving the waitress a flirty wink and kindly suggesting that she never serve coffee water again, I headed out the door and started for Kazuto's house. They lived in a very Japanese-type suburban neighborhood. It was pretty nice compared to my busy one. Kids played around on their bikes and parents watched them while chatting with each other.

"очень тихое здесь... Да Maverick. (Very peaceful here...huh Maverick.)"

I said to the dog. He was too busy chasing a butterfly to care what I had to say. His butt wiggled as he jumped on it and covered it up with his paws. The butterfly then somehow slipped from his grip and landed on his nose. There were no words on how cute this was. I cursed myself for not having enough phone memory to take a picture. I'm distracting myself again...I need to focus on where I am going. So where is that fucking house...I looked up to see the same house Thorn had sent me a picture of and my eyes brightened.

"Oh! сладкий (Sweet)!"

I yelled as I whistled at the dog. I walked up the steps to the Japanese-styled house and rang the doorbell with anticipation. God, I'm so excited! It took a few moments before Thorn appeared at the door with a smile. I chuckled when his caramel eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. It took a couple of seconds before he grinned and brought his fist out.

"What's up! Dude! What the hell are you doing here!? Why didn't you tell us!?"

He laughed as I connected my fist with his. I smiled and shrugged.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Were you surprised?"

"Hell yeah I was! Come on in!"

He yelled. Damn, he is louder in person. I don't mind though. He is American after all hehe...

"...Whoa, who's this bug guy?"

He asked as he pointed at the happily panting dog behind me. I smiled once again and gave him a small pat on the head.

"This is Maverick."

I said. Thorn petted his head and quickly got tackled by Maverick's tongue. He bursted out laughing as I pulled the dog off of him. He tended to be excited when he met new people; especially friends of mine. Thorn wiped his face with his shirt and couldn't stop laughing as a girl came in. I looked at her and saw that she has long beautiful black hair and bright eyes. She was wearing just a long shirt so I assumed she only had panties on under it. I'm starting to like it here already...

"Hahaha...haha...ha...Arkady...This is Sugu. She looks a lot different in real life huh?"

I just nodded with wide eyes as she shook my hand. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and blushed a bit.

"S-sorry...I didn't know you were coming so I didn't change..."

She then ran out of the room a blushing mess and Thorn and I started laughing. He led me into a large room that was the kitchen and poured me some water. I sat down in one of the table chairs while he set the cup down. I just had to tell him about the waitress who served me that God-awful coffee water and he made a big deal about how he hated the stuff with a passion. I'm glad there is someone who agrees with me!

"It's fucking disgusting!"

He screamed. Sugu came back in, slapping him over the head to shut up before sitting across from me. She had changed in a pretty white T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"So...Are you going to stay here? Because we have another room if so. And...I don't have any dog food..."

She said sadly; looking at the happy-looking dog. I assured her that that was fine and that I would buy everything Maverick needed. On a new topic, I had asked them where Kazuto and Asuna were and they said that they were on a date. That figures. Ever since we got that Alabama forest in the game completed, they have been..."canoodling" with each other. Frankly, it's kind of cute at first, but then you can hear them and then it just gets gross...Ugh...

"So I just got a text from Charles and Erin that they were designing the game..."

Thorn said nonchalantly. I turned away from Sugu to face Thorn and tilted my head in confusion.

"Who?"

"Our British and French team members."

I made an "oh" sound and he suggested that I might as well meet them since I haven't yet. I was too busy getting on an f-ing plane here to actually help on the game.

"Alright sure. I brought my Amusphere so I could still get on the game when I needed too. Did Sinon text you that she was there?"

I asked.

"No...Why?"

I shook my head and waved it off like it was nothing. But it wasn't nothing. I met Sinon only a couple of days ago by accident. She was wandering through the game by herself until she found me and then we talked for like two hours. We didn't...really talk about anything in particular but she was really cute and sweet. Certainly more than any other girl I have met. Any other girl just bats her eyes at me and tries to get in the bed with me. As much as I would LOVE to do that, I'm not that kind of guy. I usually just kiss them on the cheek and back away politely. It's not my fault they love me! God! Off topic! Shit! Sorry! Okay, Sugu showed me to my room and Maverick immediately made himself known that that was his bed. Don't you hate it when your dog decides to lay down in the middle of the bed, as well as your pillow!? I had to shoo him off of it to lay down. Suguha closed the door with a wink and smiled.

"See you in a sec."

I smiled and nodded as she left the room. I plugged in the video game system and quickly connected to the now-recognizable world I had been in for the past couple of weeks. Realistic birds flew past me in a circular motion as they expanded their wings. There were no glitches, thanks to me, and their design looked as real as the real version. Sighing, I stretched my arms out and smiled.

"That's not what the British flag looks like, you dirty frog!"

I furrowed my brows and turned to my right when I heard a girl's voice. I didn't see anything but I heard the voice again; this time it was a guy's. I narrowed my eyes in confusion because they had accents I hadn't heard before in Russia. I slowly moved over through the street to see the giant clock tower, known as Big Ben. We just started working on it the other day. This time I could see a couple of people. The girl had pretty brown hair that fell just below her shoulders and the guy had somewhat long blonde hair. They both looked like they were about my age; probably a bit younger. Were these the two Thorn was talking about? I then felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped slightly. I looked to see that it was Thorn with a big grin on his face. Damn, how could a person be so happy!?

"Hey! Let me introduce you!"

He said. Thorn basically pushed me over to them and they both looked at me after arguing. Getting a better look, I saw that they really didn't like each other. The blonde-haired guy just stood there and waited politely until, I assume, the British girl was done yelling at him. The girl gave me look that said, "I don't know who you are, but if you're a bitch I'll kill you", which kind of made me uncertain about meeting these people. Thorn held his hand out and pointed towards the girl first.

"Arkady, this is Erin Renshaw. Erin, this is Arkady Yakushev."

I hesitantly shook the girls hand but stopped worrying when I saw her smile.

"Nice to meet you."

She said in a British accent. I nodded and turned to the boy.

"This is Charles Aucoin. Charles, this is Arkady Yakushev."

Charles seemed a lot laid back than Erin. He was a lot nicer and kinder.

"Nice to meet you Arkady. I'm from Paris, France. Cool huh? Erin here is from London, which I may say is a less awesome city because of all of the rude British people and the horrible design of their flag.

Erin turned to him and punched him in the arm pretty hard.

"London is so much better dumbass! Paris is full of smelly people and my flag is better than your three-striped piece of shit flag. God! Ugh...Sorry...Yeah I'm from London, which is like the best city in Europe! It's a shit load better than fucking Paris over here. Where are you from?"

She asked with a sweet smile. I'm going to have to keep an eye on this girl. She could be a nice person, and yet, she could be a total bitch. My annotation skills are pretty good but this one is a bit ambiguous. I gave her a direct, straightforward smile when telling her.

"I'm from Moscow, Russia."

They both made a surprised look and smiled excitedly.

"Wow, that's pretty cool! I'm sorry to say that I hate Putin-"

"Thorn!"

Sugu suddenly yelled as she ran up to us, interrupting Erin. Erin didn't seem to mind for once because she was too busy glaring at Charles. She hissed at him and he gave her a wink. I love it how you just don't see Suguha the same way in the game as you do in the game. She had long beautiful blonde hair right now, but in real life it was black. I just got here so I needed to get used to seeing that. Although, she still had the same yell because Thorn flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Y-yes...Sugu?"

She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"We need more Memory for the game to be made. I just checked and we've used about 8 TB out of our 10 TB. We need to get more if you want to complete this game mister. We have only completed America, Canada, Mexico, and parts of Great Britain. And we still need to create all of those other countries!"

The blonde yelled to the brunette. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and nodded.

"Yes ma'am...Umm...I guess I'll go to the store or something now..."

Oh God. He looked so sad and he was so happy a minute ago. He slumped his shoulder and swiped his finger down. The menu came up and he was about to press the "log out" button, but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He glanced at me and I shook my head.

"нет (No), I will do it. I needed to get some fresh air anyways..."

I said. He gave me a relieved smile and rejected at first. I assured him that I would do it and he finally agreed.

"Alright fine. My wallet is on the table. Just take out about...two-hundred dollars and find a good hard drive that we can use. Just don't spend all of my money!"

He yelled as I logged out. I rolled my eyes when I woke up to see the ceiling of my guest room. Maverick laid on the floor sleeping with a soft snore. I'm surprised he didn't wake up when I walked past him to go into the kitchen. Damn dog. He would be a horrible guard dog for me haha. Just like he said, his wallet was on the table and I took the right amount out. I have to admit, Thorn was pretty rich for a sixteen year old. Right!? Maybe I should move to America and work with him. Yeah like that would happen...

 **(One Half-mile walk later!)**

So I found an electronic store about half a mile away from the house. It was just a two-story store that all the kids in the neighborhood probably went to. I liked that kind of atmosphere. All the kids that were in the shop were busy showing each other what kind of playing cards they got, or what type of new game that was coming out on the 4ds. I couldn't help but smile as I started digging through the flash drive section. There was some megabytes, Gigabytes, but those were too small. I needed some TB; NOT TUBERCULOSIS! I sighed and started moving through the flash drives quickly in an attempt to find what I needed. I wasn't focusing on anything else and I accidently touched someone's hand.

"Ах! Извините! (Oh! Sorry.)"

I said in Russian out of instinct. I looked up to see a very pretty girl with a pair of glasses on. Her hair was dark brown and it was tied on both sides...Wait a minute...ribbons tied at both sides of the hair. I looked her up and down and she seemed to be very fit. Her body curved in all of the right directions and those curves ended in awesome high-heeled boots. This girl reminded me so much of Sinon for some reason. The hair and eyes were different but I just had a feeling that...This was her. The girl lifted her glasses from her face and wiped them with her shirt with a soft smile.

"It's alright, I was just looking for a flash drive for my computer."

She said as she put her glasses back on. She tilted her head and wiped her eyes.

"...Sorry, my glasses' lenses aren't working that great. It's kind of blurry."

She told me. I smiled because she was just adorable. I opened my mouth to say words but then I thought about talking to her in Russian and seeing if she recognized my voice. If she did, she was Sinon. If she didn't...well...I haven't thought that far ahead yet.

"Ты очень красивая женщина. Как вы очистить ваши очки и положил их обратно на просто делает меня хотят, чтобы обнять тебя. И... Я довольно уверен, СИНОН, потому что вы оба красивы, и я не думаю, я мог бы найти девушку, ещё красивее, чем вы. (You are a very beautiful woman. The way you clean your glasses and put them back on just makes me want to hug you. And...I'm pretty sure you are Sinon because you both are beautiful and I don't think I could find a girl even more beautiful than you.)"

I said. She narrowed her eyes in confusion before going wide.

"Arkady!?"

She yelled. I laughed and grinned.

"That's me!"

"Why are you here!? When did you get here!? How did I not notice you!? Oh my God, this is wild. And I love it when you speak Russian."

She said with a blush and a smile. My cheeks dusted pink unnoticeably as I smiled. I told her about the airport and going to Kazuto's house. She nodded as she listened and laid her face on her palm. It took all my power to resist the urge to just kiss her then and there. I don't know what was happening to me. She made me feel really weird. I know this is going to sound really cliché, but I think it's love. You can beat me up after the chapter, but I don't care! We just talked in that shop, in the flash drive section, for about two hours before the owner told us that he was about to close the shop. Sinon giggled and wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard as we turned to the door. She stopped for a second and cleaned her glasses again before walking again. She stopped, once again, and huffed in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

I asked her. She groaned and put her glasses back on.

"I swear, these glasses are fucking useless. I can't see a damn thing in these! Arkady...I hate to ask you this...but can you walk me home. I'm afraid I will get lost or something."

She said weakly. I nodded and smiled.

"I'd be happy too."

I said.

"Thank you."

She muttered as she put her soft hand in mine. I felt my face go a bit red at this and I looked away like it was nothing. She laid her head against my shoulder as we walked out of the door to her home. I was actually nervous about this. I never get nervous! But I was also really relieved that I got to spend so much time with this beautiful girl. Wait a minute, What was I supposed to get at the electronic store again?

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Thorn and Sugu are going to be pissed that Arkady hasn't come back from the store for a couple of hours haha. And Sugu did kind of seem pissed the whole time! I hope you guys liked the chapter. I tried really hard on it but at the beginning I was kind of in a writer's block phase. One of my teammates pushes me to finish the chapter so you can thank him for the update lol. I couldn't do it without them. Please review or comment on the chapter, as well as the story! Updates will come faster if we see them. It's really not that hard guys. Finally, thanks so much for taking your time to read this chapter and we will see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Eventful Evening

**Hey guys! Now, I don't know if this will make it to the site in time, but if it doesn't, I'm very truly sorry. You see, I have to go on a cruise tomorrow and I won't be able to get on the internet for four days. Plus, there's a tropical storm out in Florida where I'm at so hopefully your favorite writer doesn't die from a some rain...ANYWAY, please forgive me for the wait this chapter may have. I didn't intend for it to be that way but that's life. Please review or comment the story! If you don't, I'll kill you; blah blah blah...Finally thanks so much for taking your time to read this story and here is the chapter!**

Ch. 7

 **(Sinon's POV)**

I stuck my key into the lock and tapped on the combination to my door. The apartment door opened with a slight creak as Arkady held me steadily. I was practically blushing the whole time. How could I forget to bring another pair of glasses with me? And now, because of my idiocracy, he had the very labored job of walking me home. I'm just glad we made it. I couldn't even see the red light turn green on the fucking crosswalk.

How pathetic is that?

"So this is your apartment huh?"

The tall Russian boy remarked next to me. I smiled nervously as I put my purse down on the table and began digging through my drawer for an extra pair of glasses.

"Hehe….Yep...This is it…."

"Hmmm….I like it. It gives off kind of a warm "homey" feeling…."

Arkady said with a smile as his blue eyes scanned the room. His light brown hair shined with the ceiling light and I had to tear my eyes away.

"There you are…"

I said happily as I found the spare. I slowly fitted them upon my face and nodded with certainty.

"That's better."

I told myself as I got a clear image of the boy in front of me. He was wearing a cool black hoodie with red trimming along the cuffs, zipper, and hoodie, his hand were covered in black gloves for warmth, for pants he wore black jeans that clung to his body nicely, and it all ended in solid black converse shoes. By the look of it, he was probably a size ten or eleven. I readjusted my glasses and took a deep breath. Other than Kirito, this was the first time I had a "real" boy in my apartment. Was I supposed to be doing something? He just stood there and looked around, making quiet observative nods every few seconds.

"D-Do you want anything to drink?"

"Да, water would be nice."

He said, giving me a warm smile. Trodding over to the kitchen, I poured him some water from the filter and handed him the glass. He thanked me in russian on instinct and I giggled when his cheeks turned slightly pink. you may know this already, but every time Arkady speaks in his native tongue it makes my heart flutter. The way the russian language intertwines with his voice just...you get the point. I watched him take a few sips before holding the glass close to his chest. He looked at me as if he wanted me to break the silence and I froze. I was never one to make conversation.

"Sinon...It's boiling in here…"

He suddenly said while pulling the sleeves of his hoodie up; showing his strong arms. I gasped and immediately ran to the thermostat after apologizing a thousand times.

"Haha It's okay, I'm just not used to warm temperatures yet."

He said as he took off his hoodie to reveal a black t-shirt with white trim. I mentally fanned myself because either the room was really warm or Arkady was just that hot. God, I can't even believe I just said that...If anybody else said that out loud, I would probably label them as a slut or a whore. You know, the usual dirty girl insults. He blinked at me a couple of times before waving his hand in front of my face.

"Uhh...Sinon? You okay?"

He asked me. I went red and nodded furiously. I really needed to stop acting like this. If I didn't, he would suspect something. Looking around, I tried to search for anything that would break the mood. It's weird; in the game we could talk like it was no one's business, but here, we were both silent. My phone suddenly buzzed right at this moment and I thanked God it did. I quickly checked it while Arkady watched me and saw that Kirito had texted me. He sounded kind of worried, pissed, and a little drunk...He kept asking over and over where Arkady was, where Thorn's money was, and if he got the flash drive. I turned to the tall strong-built guy across the room from me and giggled.

"Haha, Kirito wants to know if you're still alive."

He gave me a weird look and tilted his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why would he...Вот дерьмо! (Oh shit!)"

"What?"

I asked him. He shook his head and picked up his hoodie from the bed he had laid it on. Was he leaving already? No! He turned to the door and sighed.

"I was supposed to get them a flash drive for the game and Thorn gave me money from his wallet so of course they would be worried about me. I have been gone for about three hours already. Sorry Sinon, I have to get back. I don't want to be a bastard to them when they just gave me a guest room to stay in for my time-being here...The sky was kind of cloudy when we walked all the way here. Do you think-"

He opened the door to find rain pouring from the sky in drones. He cursed under his breath and gripped the hoodie tighter in his arms. He wasn't possibly thinking about going out in that was he!? Although...He was wearing a white shirt and it was raining so maybe this was going to be good. He started to put on his hoodie but I stopped him before he could poke his head through it.

"Wait, why don't you walk out there a few steps and see if it's too much rain, you can just stay here. Sound good?"

I asked him with a casual smile. He stared at me fore a second before replying.

"W-Would you really let me stay here the night if I needed to?"

I nodded and he grinned. He walked a few steps out into the hard-falling rain and I could tell that he was already soaked to the core. He turned and looked at me; giving me an apolegtic look in the rain. He looked so adorable and cute all wet in the rain. I waved my hand through the air as he came back into the room. His hair dripped water and his clothes did as well.

"I think I might need to stay here..."

He commented with a sly smile. I nodded and put my soft hand on the edge of his dripping shirt.

"Arkady, you can't sleep in this wet shirt, you'll catch a cold."

I muttered with a red face. Well it's true! he averted his eyes from me and I could see that his tan cheeks turned a bit red at what I had just said. He rubbed the back of his head for a while, and opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. I stood there waiting for him to respond and nothing came. He seemed a bit flustered but he hid it extremely well. However, my analyzing skills were pretty darn good and I could tell.

"Да, you're right Sinon..."

I turned my head at his sudden voice as he crossed his arms over the edge of the bottom of his shirt. He lifted his black shirt up and pulled it over his head; throwing it on the bed along with his hoodie. Oh my God. I gripped the table behind me from falling and steadied myself. His body was slightly tanned and it just looked perfect from the lenses of my glasses. He had nice-looking toned abs that ended in girl-killing pecs. I wish I could've said that any other way but damn...His chest was strong-built and his shoulders complimented his teen muscular arms nicely. Upon his neck, he wore a cross necklace that ran tight along his neck. Was this a dream? I think this is a dream...

"Are you sure it is okay to stay here?"

The boy from Moscow asked me while glancing at the bed. I took a look at the clock to see that it was nearing midnight. The storm outside was also giving me evidence that he was indeed going to have to stay here. The only problem was...I only had one bed in my apartment room. Where was he going to sleep? Where was I going to sleep? By the look in his eye and the countenance of his face, he was surely asking himself the same thing. Walking over to the bed, I patted my hands on the covers and fluffed the pillow.

"You can have the bed tonight. I'll sleep on the floor."

I said with a smile; still trying hard not to look at his fine upper body. He waved his hands in front of his face and shook his head calmly.

"нет, I couldn't possibly make you sleep on the floor in your own apartment."

"Well I couldn't possibly let a guest sleep on the floor of my apartment either."

I responded. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Then I guess we'll just have to sleep together tonight. You don't mind do you?"

He asked with a warm loving smile. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I shook my head unconsciously. His smile widened and he stretched his arms out.

"Awesome."

He remarked. He stopped stretching and pointed towards my bathroom.

"This is bathroom, Да?"

I nodded and he walked in there to do his business. After he closed the door, I let out the breath I was holding in ever since he took his shirt off. What the fuck is this? Some kind of love scene!? This definitely doesn't happen to normal girls...Does it? Well I need to stop asking myself dumb questions and get to the important ones. How am I going to get through the night with him next to me. That bed is for one person so we're probably going to be bunched up together! Shit! What am I going to wear? I don't sleep in my shirt and pants; I sleep in my underwear! You know what, the hell with it. I'm just going to put on my PJ's. This consisted of a short-sleeve white shirt with Naruto on the front of it and a pair of booty shorts. I never wore them in public so if I didn't sleep in my underwear, this is what I slept in. Not having to go to the restroom, I slipped into the warm little bed and waited for Arkady to come out. I laid my head on the soft pillow and twirled my hair on instinct.

"Wow, your bathroom's really cool haha."

Arkady said as he came back into the room. I gave a small 'thank you' and held my hands to my chest. He smiled and slipped into the bed slowly. His chest automatically pressed against mine and I couldn't help but make a squeaking noise. His bright blue eyes went wide and he tried to move back but his body almost fell over the bed. He gave a slight chuckle and looked back at me.

"Last chance for me to sleep on the ground."

"No, it's fine!"

I said quickly as I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him closer to me. Well damn, didn't think I would do that. He just laughed and laid his head on the pillow next to mine. His built chest pressed against my own and I was starting to get excited. It just sort of happens, you know? I saw that his eyes were closed and that I shouldn't try to disturb him. Ugh...But this felt so good. The way his soft cheek barely touched mine and the warm breath of his soft breathing was comforting. The best thing to do was to just snuggle in next to him and go to sleep I guess.

"Sinon...?"

I opened my eyes after closing them and saw that Arkady was looking at me. My voice came out shaky.

"Y-Yeah Arkady?"

"Umm...Can I talk to you for a second?"

He asked. I tilted my head and gave him a weird look.

"Yeah...You're talking to me now, haha."

I laughed. He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"I mean talk to you for real. Serious."

"Oh...Well okay..."

I whispered. He paused and took a deep breath. He didn't look like the same Arkady I knew. He usually acted calm and cool, but now his face looked all red and he kept shifting in the bed we were in. I mean, his eyes weren't even looking into mine; they kept moving around like he was trying to think of something to say. He looked sexy like that; all confused...SINON! FOCUS! I laid my hand on his cheek and he finally looked at me.

"Arkady?"

I asked him. He took another deep breath. He started to say something but then stopped himself; then he did it again for a second time.

"Screw it."

He blurted out as he wrapped his arms around me and put his lips up to mine. I thought my eyes would go wide if something like this happened but they didn't. As if I was practicing, I closed my eyes and kissed back instantly. His lips were like cool lava against mine. They felt like they were massaging my mouth and I started to moan and purr against his lips. He did the same after a while and brushed my hair with his hand. My heart felt as if it would shut down by the quickness of its beats. I pressed my hand on his bare chest and to my surprise, his heart was doing the same thing. That kind of made me get in the kiss even more. The fact that his heart was doing the same thing told me he was serious about this kiss. I wasn't just another girl he found off the street.

"..."

He pulled away for a second for a quick breath and then continued kissing me in the little bed we were laying in. I barely had enough time to catch a breath myself but if you haven't noticed, I don't really care at this moment. He sighed in our kiss seductively and began to run his tongue along my mouth. I REALLY didn't know what I was doing now so I accidently opened my mouth. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in and comfort the inside of my mouth. By this time, I had totally lost any will to fight back with my own tongue. I knew at that moment that I had quickly fallen in love with this boy I had met only a few days ago. It was quite unbelievable to me. No one had ever made me fall for them...But this guy, Arkady Yakushev, I felt like he truly cared about me. His hands held my soft white arms firmly as he pulled away slowly with a breath or two. His light blue eyes stared into my dark ones for a second before he pecked my cheek gently.

"Я люблю тебя, Sinon (I love you, Sinon.)"

He said in his usual thick Russian accent. He caught himself before I question what he said.

"I mean, I love you Sinon."

He said with a laugh. I felt my lips turn upward into a big smile. There was only one response I could think of to say to him.

"I love you too Arkady."

I said softly and quietly as if we were in public. Arkady gave me his usual grin that always made the people around him happier. He didn't say anything after that; he just laid his head back down and cuddled into me. That was fine; he didn't have to say anything because I knew what we were both thinking. I rested my head down next to his and lightly kissed his forehead before getting enveloped in his inviting warmth once again. The light in the room dimmed automatically; seeing as how we were both going to sleep and then went off completely. The temperature stayed a cool sixty-eight degrees as the both of us fell into a deep slumber inside each other's arms...

 **(The Next Day)**

You know how in the movies the girl wakes up in a very peaceful manner after her guy confesses his love to her, and then they sleep together? Well that didn't happen with me. And it wasn't even Arkady's fault! It was my fucking phone! It was about nine in the morning when it started ringing its head off! The sun's light burned rays through my window into our eyes as we both jumped in the bed from the phone's constant ringing. I seriously have the most annoying ringtone on the planet. It's like a mixture between pop music and a tornado siren. What the fuck right!? I would change it to something better but I'm lazy as hell. So instead of waking up in Arkady's arms lovingly, I jumped out of them and landed on my ass on the hard floor. Arkady blinked a few times, as if he was trying to comprehend what was going on, before he quickly helped me up.

"Are you alright!?"

He asked loudly over the alarm. I nodded and rubbed my butt as I answered the phone.

"Hello? What the fuck do you want!?"

I screamed into the cellular device. There was silence before the person on the other line spoke.

"S-Sinon...?"

It was definitely Thorn's voice. He sounded a bit hurt at the tone of my voice and I cursed myself for screaming at him. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings or anything.

"I'm sorry Thorn, it's just the phone alarm pissed me off..."

"It's okay..."

He said quietly. I sighed before saying anything else.

"Okay so...What's up?"

"I was going to ask about Arkady. Have you seen him anytime between yesterday afternoon and this morning? Please tell me if you have."

I giggled and turned to look at the boy in my bed. He rubbed his chest like he just got done with a work-out and smiled at me. Annnnnnnnnnnd I'm blushing again. I turned back to my phone and replied.

"Uh...Yeah he slept at my apartment..."

"Oh...OH! Did you guys do-"

"NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT! GOD, I'LL TELL YOU IN THE GAME! BYE!"

I clicked "end call" and exhaled. All of my friends are so embarrassing! Putting the phone back on the table, I walked back over to the bed and sat down. Arkady snaked his arms around me and kissed my cheek in a loving way. I did the same and we sat there holding each other. It felt like we were an actual couple now; like this was just a daily thing and it was all pretty normal. That's definitely not what I felt yesterday for sure! And damn, why did mankind invent shirts? I could stare at his chest and abs all day...But I GUESS...that would be kind of weird so I won't. That's okay though. More time to stare into his beautiful eyes!

"Who was that?"

"Thorn; he wanted to know if I had seen you."

"What did you say?"

"That you slept here with me haha. All he wanted to know after that was if we had sex or not..."

He laughed and crossed his arms.

"I'm just glad he's not mad at me for not getting that flash drive yesterday. I think I will go get it later today. What do you want to do?"

He asked me with a smile as he nudged my face with his like a kitten would his mother. It was totally heart-stopping. I touched my mouth for a second in thought. I know this will kill some people's hopes, but I'm not having sex with him today haha. I'm not the kind of girl to just get a guy laid a day after we got together. So this meant we had to do something different. I did tell Thorn that I would meet him in the game...Wait...What if he's waiting on me and I don't come! Then I'm a bad person! I have an extra Amusphere for Arkady to use so that's what we're going to do! My thought process is fucking weird...

"I told Thorn that I would see him in the game so we could get on and see if he is there. Plus, I have a flash drive you can use instead of having to go out and buy one."

"But-"

Arkady started to protest at my generous donation but I quieted him with a kiss. He moaned softly as I left his lips.

"No buts. Now come on, put this on."

I said; giving him the spare Amusphere. He took it from my hands and rubbed it with his elbow to make it shiny. The helmet was a bit dusty before but now it looked almost brand new. Technically it was, but I've never used it. Arkady's light eyes stared at the helmet and then smiled.

"Where am I going to lay down to 'dive in'?"

"Where do you think?"

I asked as I raised an eyebrow and scooted over on the bed. He chuckled and we both laid down next to each other. I covered that damn window before diving in. If I hadn't, the sun would burn our faces off or some creepy shit like that. And Arkady's face is too beautiful to be burned off! What? I'm hopelessly in love here. Anyways, we both dived in the game simultaneously and practically appeared in the same place. We always seemed to pop up in the crossroads where all of the signs were. One said Atlanta while another one would say Seattle so there were a lot of signs and a lot of paths to pick from. I was kind of bummed to see that the game gave Arkady his shirt back, but remembered that he could take it off whenever he wanted to.

"Lead the way красивая. (Beautiful.)"

He said with his arm extended. I don't know what he said but I like it! I decided to go down the "Birmingham" path because I just had a feeling that if Thorn was on right now, he would be in the Alabama area. Arkady and I held hands for the first time while we walked down the grassy and rocky road. It was so cool! This is what other girls got to do with their boyfriends! I just hope my hand doesn't start sweating because that would be gross. The skies of the virtual south, as always, were a bright blue with a few clouds covering up the airspace. We hadn't programmed rain into the system yet. Thorn said we should wait until after everything is finished to do that since each region has different quantities of rain. However, the sun was hardly ever forgiving down here. Japan had pretty fair weather when it came to how hot it was, but here it sucked ass. It was like this in virtual California as well. The trees and flowers along the road tended to grow faster than their real life counterparts. Leaves were already forming on some of the oak when we walked past them. Like rain, seasons would be added when we were finished with all of the countries; the well-developed countries at least...Now that I think about it, our game will be a VR version of that civilization game! Holy shit I loved that!

"Wow, you're so cute Sinon."

Arkady said to me with a laugh. I stuck my lip out and he laughed even more.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're getting excited about something you're thinking about. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Nothing important. Did you ever notice that time goes by really fast in this game. We have already been walking for about fifteen minutes. Where do you think they're-"

"Do you like this spot?"

A voice interrupted mine and we stopped in our tracks. Arkady turned his head to a small meadow and squeezed my hand.

"That was Thorn's voice. I think he's over here."

He said as he walked the both of us over to the meadow. His suspicions were right as we saw the familiar American and Leafa walk around the grass. She held his arm as they walked and you could tell Thorn just loved being close to her. But what were they doing exactly? Leafa twirled her long blond hair as they walked around the beautiful meadow. Every so often, she would point at something and they would inspect the area. I glanced at Arkady and he shrugged his shoulders in the same confusion.

"No, This place has too many weeds, you know?"

Leafa said to Thorn. He nodded and pecked her cheek.

"You can pick whatever feels perfect Sugu."

He said sweetly to her. She smiled at him and pecked him back with just as much love. Arkady snickered and got close to my ear.

"Haha, yesterday she looked like she was about to kill someone and he looked scared, but today, they look like the best couple ever."

He laughed. I smiled at the sight of them. They were so perfect for each other. They were basically the same height; Thorn was just a bit taller. They both behaved the same way; like awesome teens. The two had a huge amount in common if I remember correctly. Leafa had told me that Thorn was the kind of guy that gave up his pride for her. Like even if she was wrong, he would still apologize to avoid a fight. She knew whenever she was wrong and thought it was sweet he did that since pride is huge for a guy. She also mentioned that he lets her make the decisions whenever she wants too; however, he still thinks of himself as "the man" and does his thing when he thinks it's right. I think Arkady will be like that too; Russian-style hehe.

"I really want it to be surrounded by flowers and stuff to make the scene pretty. It'll be the game's first wedding after all. I want it to be special. I've been designing a wedding dress for it. You're gonna freak Thorn haha!"

Leafa giggled. Thorn's face went red and his words came out in a stutter.

"W-Wedding dress...? I might pass out from your beauty when I see it."

He said while kissing her. They were getting married in the game! Aww! I can't believe they're actually doing that! Kirito and Asuna had sex the same day they got together and got married. Yeah, he told me everything back in GGO when he looked like a freaking girl. I'm still pissed about that one time in the locker room, and slap the shit out of him every now and then.

"I don't know...We can figure this out later. I'm just happy to be spending time with you. I'm sorry for getting mad yesterday. I kind of had...a tough 'monthly' thing to deal with...Are you mad at me about that?"

Leafa asked Thorn while giving a saddened look. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. You could hear her sigh in comfort from where we were at. Arkady and I couldn't help from covering our mouths from snickering.

"Sugu, You would have to do something really bad for me to be mad at you. You're my everything remember? and I understand. Well...not really because I'm a guy, but I understand that it hurts and you won't always be in a good mood during it."

"I'm so lucky. How did I ever find a guy like you?"

She asked him with sparkles in her green eyes. He smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know, how did you?"

She playfully punched him in the arm and they continued to walk through the environmental meadow.

"Oh shut it, you smartass hehe. I just so happened to stumble upon a noob who was all alone on a bench. Thorn, you looked so miserable so I decided to be nice and just have a drink for you. I might have been drunk off of that wine the ALfheim bars serve then...Anyway, as soon as we talked, I knew I wanted to be your friend. And then I started to like you...really like you...You had that certain charm; especially whenever you killed monsters with that flame sword. That was hot. And the way you wanted to run and tell me that you leveled up to level five was so cute. I remember fainting that day from blushing so much! Or was that the next day? You get the point babe."

She said while laying her head on his shoulder. His mouth turned into a grin as he looked up at the cloudy blue sky.

"I remember that day too. I also fainted; all thanks to Lisbeth and her bitchiness haha. But on that bench, I remember thinking to myself, 'wow, this beautiful girl is talking to me and is willing to help me out with the game'. I will never forget it and I will always be grateful that you chose to do that Sugu. I...I want to be with you forever and more. Yeah yeah, that sounded chessy but it's the truth! Speaking of forever, your Mom is totally awesome. I thought she would kill me that first day when she walked in on you umm...using your boobs as my pillow...She's really nice and stuff. She even knitted me a sweater that said son-in-law...Though...She spelled son wrong..."

Thorn said with a disappointed tone. Leafa laughed her ass off at that one and then suddenly stopped. Arkady looked at me; both of us baffled at what she was doing. She then turned her head at our direction and we both whisper-screamed "shit" on instinct.

"Damn it guys!"

Leafa yelled as she stomped over to us with Thorn close behind. She crossed her arm and gave us a look.

"How long have you been here?"

"Ever since you thought the area had too much weeds."

I laughed while Arkady chuckled. The blond girl rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"Well yep! We're getting married here and in ALO! We just have to be married in real life to make it complete!"

She exclaimed to me. Thorn and Arkady, on the other hand,were making signals that said something like

'Bro, are you and her a thing now?'

'Hell yeah, we kissed last night!'

'Awesome dude! Congrats! Now we all have a girl!'

'I know! I love her so much! How was Maverick?'

'I fed him and took him outside to use the bathroom last night. He crapped for like five minutes!'

'I know. He does that...'

At least, that's what it looks like they're saying to each other. Leafa was so excited about her wedding that she didn't even notice them. She waved her gloved hands in whimsical motions as she explained things like how the cake would be baked, where the wedding would be; which was still undecided, what her dress would look like, who would be there, how Asuna and I would be a bridesmaid, and how Thorn would have a tough time picking a best man between Kirito and Arkady. Maybe they can fight for it! Guys who fight are sexy to me...You might as well judge me now since I'm such a pervert.

"Oh dude, I got you the flash drive. I'll give it to you when I come back to the house later. Sinon had an extra so she let me have it."

Arkady told the brunette. Thorn grinned and nodded.

"Awesome bro! Thanks Sinon! You the best! After Sugu of course haha."

He laughed as I rolled my eyes and Leafa held her hands to her heart.

"Aww Thorn, you so sweet. Well thanks for the flash drive. We really needed it because we were running out of space and memory for development. Luckily, though, we are almost done with every single continent. Then all we have to do is put down the boundery lines for the countries. I didn't think we would actually develop this much in such a short time. Good thing none of have school right now or it would take months!"

Leafa said to me while waving her hand through the air. I have only been on the development team with them for a week, but yet, I have gotten a lot done. They were little things that Kirito knew I would love doing. I was in charge of making and designing guns for the game. I made my Hecate ll first before any other gun because that was MY gun. I was also in charge of the military for the game. How fucking awesome is that!? I made the grenades, flash-bangs, helmets, armor, guns, bows, and other special equipment that enhanced the military experience. You could say it was kind of like Call of Duty or Battlefield. However, the military was only one of eight factions in the entire game. The others being:

 _ **Housing - Led by Asuna**_

 _ **Commuciation - Led by Erin**_

 _ **Shops and Restaurants - Led by Leafa**_

 _ **Technology - Led by Kirito**_

 _ **Environmental design - Led by Charles**_

 _ **Countries and territories - Led by Arkady**_

 _ **Weapons, Enemies, and System controls - Led by Thorn**_

We all had our own thing to work on and we tended to get things done faster that way. At the end of the day, we always met up in a major city somewhere. We were still undecided as to where the "main" headquarters would be. Sure each country would have their own personal base, but there would be only one building that controlled all the others. I'm dying in anticipation for it all to be finished! I can't wait! Plus, I will meet even more friends. I'm not a very social person, but I expect my friend list to be filled for this game. That is our goal; introducing people to new and different cultures.

"And I think we have our list of the cities up for the headquarters bid. Be ready because we have a lot of cities to choose from guys; sixteen to be exact. Okay we have..."

She swiped her finger down and revealed a list of cities for us to vote on;

 _ **1\. Madrid, Spain**_

 _ **2\. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**_

 _ **3\. Toronto, Canada**_

 _ **4\. Tokyo, Japan**_

 _ **5\. Moscow, Russia**_

 _ **6\. Washington D.C., USA**_

 _ **7\. Atlanta, USA**_

 _ **8\. Rome, Italy**_

 _ **9\. Sydney, Australia**_

 _ **10\. Beijing, China**_

 _ **11\. Hong Kong, China**_

 _ **12\. Berlin, Germany**_

 _ **13\. London, U.K.**_

 _ **14\. Paris, France**_

 _ **15\. Johannesburg, South Africa**_

 _ **16\. Seoul, South Korea**_

My eyes felt tired after reading them all. I wiped them and I saw that Thorn did as well. Leafa put away the list and smiled at us.

"We will all take a vote tomorrow night at the Freedom Tower in New York City. So you guys better be on tomorrow! Haha. Now if you don't mind, Thorn and I have to continue our search for a kickass wedding site! Oh! It will be so perfect! Come on Thorn."

She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him with her. He grinned at us and waved while we waved back. As soon as they were out of site, I turned to Arkady and put my hands on my hips.

"Well that was fun."

"Да haha."

"Well what do you want to do now?"

I asked him. He gave me a smile and pecked my lips before stepping back.

"I should probably get back to Kirito's house. There's no telling what that dog has gotten into."

I frowned sadly but nodded in understanding.

"Oh...Okay...Well see ya..."

He smiled and swiped his finger down.

"I love you Sinon."

He whispered with the cutest face I had ever seen. My mouth turned into a smile as well involuntarily and I nodded my head.

"I love you too Arkady."

And that was that. He logged off the game and his body disappeared in tiny light crystals. I sighed after staring at the crystals as they flew into the thin air. I guess I should start working on some guns or something...God I miss them already...Speaking of "them", where the hell is Kirito, Erin, and Charles!?

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Well I was gone for like a whole week but I hope this long chapter made up for it. I had to go on a cruise ship so I wasn't able to update at all due to no internet. I hope you guys can forgive me. I tried to make the chapter as long as possible! And I haven't spent any time on my other fics so the people who read those are probably pissed with me for not updating within the week. God, I feel like if I don't update for a week, I'm a horrible person. And yet, a bunch or writers don't update for months! Well anyway, please review and comment on the story! The team worked hard on it so it's the least you could do! XD Finally, thanks so much for giving your time to read this and I will see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Vote

**Hey guys! Yes I know it has probably been more than a week since the last update but I have other things to do and only a couple review. I'm not being mean, I'm just saying. And the last chapter was like 6,000 words something like that which is three times what I normally do. But yeah school has made me busier than a fucking...I don't really know but I'm busy! So yeah, this chapter will be shorter than the others. And I finally figured out how to make line breaks...don't judge me! Please review or comment on the story and tell us what you think! It will help the story update faster and boost our morale so do it please! Feel free to ask us any questions you have or give us any ideas. Finally, thanks so much for reading the story so far and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 8

 **(Suguha's POV)**

"Thorn, you have such soft hair. Why don't you let me play with it more?"

I asked him as I brushed my gentle fingers through his soft brown hair. He rolled his eyes and then closed them.

"Because you always end up trying to braid it."

"But I like trying to braid your hair."

I pouted as I shifted in my seat on the couch. Thorn sat on the floor with his head in my lap so his face was upside down to mine. We had the tv turned on but we weren't really watching it. It was a re-run of Naruto and it was a flashback episode so fuck that.

"So are we going to take the whole day off?"

The boy in my lap asked as I rubbed my hands over his red cheeks. I shook my head and pecked his forehead.

"Not necessarily. We have to go in and meet at the Freedom Tower in New York remember? We all need to vote on where we should have our headquarters. But for now, we can just hang out. I mean...we've been so busy with the game that..."

I stopped and Thorn looked up at me with curious eyes.

"...that...we haven't really gotten to spend time together. Yeah, we have been looking for a wedding location in the game but seriously!? That doesn't count!"

I yelled over-enthusiastically. He stared at me with his bright brown eyes and I had to ask him why he was doing that.

"Sugu, I love you."

He said. It was kind of his way of telling me to calm down. If he said "calm down" then he knew I would get pissed because you never ever say that to a girl because they will just get ever more mad. I sighed lovingly and kissed him. There wasn't anything to do today other than just make-out. Don't get me wrong, that was perfectly fine with me but it just seemed like a waste of a good day-off. Does that sound stupid? If so, I don't give a shit what you think! I stood up from the couch, sending Thorn face-first into the floor while I made my way over to the kitchen. He followed quickly while rubbing his cheek.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry Thorn."

I said as I rubbed his cheek and kissed it. His look of discomfort quickly turned into a huge smile. I don't think it even hurt in the first place...

"I think...I'm going to make some coffee water."

"Noooooooooooo!"

He yelled as he jumped at me and wrapped his hands around my waist. He started moving his fingers erratically and I started to laugh. Oh God...Was he tickling me!? He moved his hands to my tummy and I fell to the floor laughing.

"Stop! Stop! Hahahaha! Stop Thorn!"

"Not until you tell you me you won't make any coffee water!"

He said while laughing as well. Well I certainly wasn't going to let him win. I started tickling him as well and his eyes widened as he bursted out laughing. I smirked as I rolled on top of him and continued to make him laugh. He put his hands up in surrender and I stopped. We both were panting since that whole episode was about five minutes long. I sighed with a giggle and laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rested them on my back. He rubbed his hands up and down and the comfort almost made me fall asleep in his arms. We were so weird haha.

"Hmmm...Did you wanna maybe...move this to the couch?"

Thorn suddenly said, hinting at something other than sleeping. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"What did you have in mind?"

"W-Well...you know..."

He said, darting his eyes away from me every few seconds. I found it absolutely adorable that he was blushing so hard. The fact that he was still embarrassed to say those kinds of things was so cute! I lifted up from him and stood up. He did the same and I took his arm gently as I led the both of us to the soft plush couch. I looked back at him and he had a big smile on his face. I couldn't help but giggle as I sat the both of us on the couch. He proceeded to take his shirt off but I stopped him before I could. He gave me a weird look and I pecked him on the cheek.

"Before you do that, I want to give you something so close your eyes."

He looked at me suspiciously but did what I told him to do. I smiled and looked over the edge of the couch. There was my Amusphere that I had left last night when I logged into the game. It was all plugged up and ready to go so I picked up the helmet and looked at Thorn. His soft tanned face brightened as he kept his eyes closed. He had an expression of excitement and confusion as he waited for me to do something. His hands were in his lap and his legs were criss-crossed on the couch.

"Okay, just wait a bit longer."

I told him as I put the helmet on him. His eyes flew open as soon as the helmet connected with his head and I started laughing.

"Haha! You thought I was gonna be naked didn't you!?"

He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Maybe..."

He said sadly.

"Awww..."

I said as I put my hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss. His frown soon turned into a smile and he gave me a big hug. See, this was a huge quality that I loved about Thorn. He never really held a grudge against anybody. Well, unless it was something that posed a threat against me. There was one time when we came back from the grocery store one night and some hobo tried to rob us. The hobo licked his lips as he looked at me and Thorn gave me the bags he was holding slowly. He told me to stay back and of course I was kind of worried what would happen. But as Thorn charged that homeless man, my worries soon disappeared as he landed a punch in his bony face. He then swung his foot and it hit the man's stomach. Hard. The hobo fainted I guess because he stopped moving on the ground. When Thorn came back to me, I gave him a hug and cried in his shoulder. I was scared okay! I asked him how he knew how to fight and he gave me a great big smile. He said that every American knew how to fight like that and I rolled my eyes. But I will never forget that day because it let me know that Thorn would always protect me; in game and in real life.

"I would kiss you and...all that...but we have to go in the game and vote for our headquarters."

I told him. He whined and kissed me again.

"But I thought you said that we would do that tonight. It's only like four in the afternoon."

He said. I nodded and sighed.

"I know but I just got a text from Asuna saying that her Mother didn't want her getting on tonight so we have to do it earlier. You know, her Mom's a real bitch. She's so dictating and when I went over there, it was like we were in North Korea or something."

"But North Korea is free now."

Thorn said. I huffed and flicked his forehead.

"You know what I mean, like twenty years ago and shit. But anyway, I should probably go tell Arkady and Kazuto. You text Sinon, Charles, and Erin while I do that babe."

I told him. He nodded and brought his head to the floor with his legs hanging on to the couch as he texted her upside down. Haha, he could probably be Spiderman if he wanted to. But anyways, I walked to the guest room we let Arkady stay in and knocked on the door. His dog, Maverick, barked once but stayed quiet as the Russian opened the door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and I gave him a look. His hair was in the same place as it usually was but he didn't have a shirt on and he was wearing pajama pants with the Kremlin on them.

"You've been sleeping this whole time?"

"Да"

He said with a lazy grin. I laughed and moved my long hair behind my shoulder.

"We have to go vote where we want our headquarters so get on the game. And put a damn shirt on!"

I yelled as I left him there standing in the door. He shrugged and went back into his room. Going to my "brother's" room, I moved to knock on his door and the door opened before I could even knock. Kazuto's dark eyes stared at me and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Asuna texted me. I'll be on in a sec."

And with that he closed the door, leaving me bewildered.

"What is wrong with all the guys in this house. Jeez..."

I muttered. I walked back into the living room to see that Thorn had already dived in. I wonder if there's ever been an incident where someone got raped in real life while they were dived in...I'll have to try that with Thorn sometime and see what happens hehe. Although I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I walked over to him and slid on the big couch. I brought my second Amusphere to my head and quickly dived in as well. The world we had created came forth to us and my beautiful blond hair came flowing around me in a high ponytail. I dusted off my skirt and looked around. Thorn was leaning on a tree as he waited for me.

"We can go vote at the Freedom tower, but we're having sex when we log out."

He said with a grin. I giggled and nodded as I grabbed his warm hand.

"Whatever you say big guy."

We started to walk towards New York, which we finished about a week ago, and it probably took about ten minutes to get there from we appeared. The Freedom Tower came into view with its bright blue glass and genius design. It was my favorite building in the whole game because I loved the way the sun shined off of it's glass. We both walked inside and took the elevator all the way up the 94 floors of the building. Once there, we walked into the observatory deck where you could see the city through the windows. Although New York City wasn't one of the choices we had chosen as a place to put our headquarters, we did still consider it a huge branch in our leadership system. A good meeting place. We had set up a desk in the middle of the room and only the eight of us were allowed up here. We turned out to be the last ones to get to the tower and we found everyone sitting at the long table.

"Alright good! Everyone's here! Now, we are voting for our headquarters' location. I have sent all of you the poll and you will decide for yourselves. Just let me read to you the places one last time."

I swiped my hand down and read what was on the list.

 _ **1\. Madrid, Spain**_

 _ **2\. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**_

 _ **3\. Toronto, Canada**_

 _ **4\. Tokyo, Japan**_

 _ **5\. Moscow, Russia**_

 _ **6\. Washington D.C., USA**_

 _ **7\. Atlanta, USA**_

 _ **8\. Rome, Italy**_

 _ **9\. Sydney, Australia**_

 _ **10\. Beijing, China**_

 _ **11\. Hong Kong, China**_

 _ **12\. Berlin, Germany**_

 _ **13\. London, U.K.**_

 _ **14\. Paris, France**_

 _ **15\. Johannesburg, South Africa**_

 _ **16\. Seoul, South Korea**_

"Okay get to choosing!"

I said with a smile as the poll appeared in front of everyone's face. I wonder what everyone's going to choose...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! I WILL GIVE YOU THE DECISION OF WHERE THE HEADQUARTERS WILL BE. YOU CAN CHOOSE MULTIPLE CHOICES SO DON'T WORRY! PICK THE BEST CHOICE PLEASE! THE POLL WILL BE ON MY PROFILE SO VOTE! NOW! DO IT! Anyway, I didn't go to school today because I was so sick of chemistry and all of my teacher's shit so yeah I got some time to finish this chapter. I've been busy so that's why it took so long. Anyway, please review and comment on the story and tell us how we did. It took so long cause we didn't get many reviews guys. I'm serious. Finally, thanks so much for reading and we will see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Motherly Seriousness

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Thorn's Legacy! So as you know, I have been complaining a lot about chemistry because it's the worst subject in the whole entire school right? Well I got a freaking 115 on the first test and today I got a 101 on the second one! So I have like a 97 for the first nine weeks. How the hell did that happen!? I don't know but I'm not complaining! Anyway, like I said, the POV changes every single chapter so I might just go with Asuna this time and get the part where her Mom is a bitch to her. Also bring Yuuki in the story sometime. I don't know when. But thanks so much for the support so far guys! We have 40 reviews so far so keep it up! Ands you guys voted for the city awesomely and the chapter will tell you who won. Because there is only 7 of them, all of your votes won't be included. You know. Please review and comment on the chapter, blah blah blah, finally thanks so much for reading the chapter and here it is!**

* * *

Ch. 9

 **(Asuna's POV)**

"Okay guys, start voting!"

Sugu told everyone at the table. A holographic screen appeared in front of all of our faces, along with the long list of candidates for our headquarters. Personally, I think that Tokyo is too easy a choice so I'm choosing Washington D.C. It might be just because I want to be in the White House haha. I have no idea what the others will pick but let's hope that they choose the one I'm choosing.

"God, this sucks."

Charles said as his bright eyes scanned the screen in front of him. Erin slapped his arm and shushed him.

"Shut the hell up Frog! I'm trying to think!"

And with that, we were all silent once again. It took about five minutes for every one to vote; shorter than I thought it would be. Sugu, being the vote counter, opened up another window in her menu and smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to go one by one. Kirito voted for Tokyo-"

"Tokyo for the win!"

He yelled. Sugu rolled her eyes and kept reading.

"I voted for Washington D.C because I thought Thorn would but he actually voted for Atlanta..."

She gave him a look and he laughed with a shrug.

"What can I say? I live in the South."

"Ugh! Whatever, Asuna voted for Washington D.C as well so that's two. Kirito don't even argue with her because you're just going to lose. Anyway, Sinon voted for Washington D.C, Arkady voted for Washington D.C, Erin voted for London, and Charles voted for Paris. So I can now announce that Washington D.C will be our official headquarters for the game. Good job guys! We get the fucking White House as our home base! I call the oval office!"

Sugu yelled as she ran to the window, broke through it, and jumped out of the window. Everyone except Kirito gasped and ran over to the window only to see Sugu slowly floating down to the ground. We all looked at Kirito and he stood up in a nonchalant way.

"Yeah, she created parachute yesterday."

He then walked over to the elevator and waved his hand at us.

"See ya guys, I have to continue working on my technology for Yui."

Oh no. Everybody is starting to leave and I'm going to be the only one left and it will boring...Or worse...Being alone with another person! Oh God the awkwardness! I better leave before this shit hits the fan! I ran over to the stairway and started running down it like my life depended on it. The others thought I was just crazy or something like that but I don't care! I won't be caught in that potential awkward situation! It took me a crap-load of time to get to the bottom but I did eventually. It was weird seeing New York City all lit up without anybody on the streets. It was just us but by the time we release the game, I'm sure it will be one of the most populated cities. I walked through Times square and smiled as I saw the giant visualized pictures on the buildings' walls. It wall finished and I'm so glad we did finish it because it was pretty tough. I can't remember how long it took though.

"Well...I think I should log off now...Mom might get angry if I don't..."

I told myself as I swiped my hand down. I quickly pressed the 'log out' button and my virtual reality body began to disappear. Now that I think about it, why didn't I just log out at the tower!? Maybe it's because my Mother is a conniving little witch who hates everything I do and I will do anything to delay seeing her. I mean seriously! She said I couldn't get on the game tonight because she thinks it destroys my brain! That is the whole reason why we had to vote on our headquarters earlier than it was intended. What kind of bullshit is that? I don't mean to rant but come on! Let me be!

"Ugh..."

I groaned as I woke up in my dark room once more. The room was cool so my breath came out in icy fog that disappeared into the atmosphere the minute I gave birth to it; just the way I liked it. I sat up in my bed and just sat there for a few seconds. I rubbed my eyes a bit and stood up with a groan. Turning the temperature up just a little, I looked into my closet for an outfit for dinner. Yeah, my Mom makes me wear an outfit for dinner and I only like then temp cold when I'm sleeping or dived in. Anyway, I finally decided on a nice long dress that leaned on the conservative side. I sighed before opening my door and walking out. My room is on the second floor of the house so I had to walk down a big-ass stairway. When I reached the bottom I noticed our maid opening the front door to leave. I felt the need to thank her for her service. It was about two hours more than she usually had to work so she was probably exhausted.

"Thank you so much, (name). I'm sorry you had to work late..."

I said sadly. The young woman gave me a smile and waved her hand.

"No. No. I'm happy to work for the extra pay Miss Yuuki. Goodnight to you."

She said before she left and closed the big mahogany door behind her. Turning my head to the left, I saw the candle light emitting itself from the dining room. I took a deep breath before entering the room. Inside, my Mother sat in her assigned seat drinking a glass of red wine. She had a very serious look on her face; however, her mouth showed no sign of emotion. She was the only one in there. Dad rarely made it to dinner since he was so busy with work and all.

"You're late by five minutes and thirty seconds..."

She said as I sat down in my seat. I muttered an apology and she turned her eyes to look at me. They always showed nothing but darkness in them for some reason. King of like Satan!

"I was dived in and I lost track of time..."

I said as I poked at my food. She noticed and gave me a look. I stopped and stared down at my plate. It was a plate of lobster, potatoes with broccoli, and shrimp. The dinner was always good and made really well but I always had to eat with her; my Mom.

"If you are late again, you will be suspended from getting on that sadistic invention."

I looked up at her.

"It's not-"

"Don't give me that Asuna. That thing tried to kill you and you still want to get on it. I swear, what the hell is going on in young people's minds today? Do you not realize that that...thing...has set you back mentally, physically, and academically. It has made you a year behind and they made you go to that God-awful recovery school. I looked at the teachers that work at that school and most of them don't even set the standard that your Father I require. It's absolutely humorous looking at their degrees. The school's a joke."

I glared at her every time she spoke a word out of that smart-ass mouth of hers. Everything she says is either negative or insulting and I'm tired of it. She treats me like a slave. And I knew I never had the guts to talk to her about it.

"It's a good school. I'm making good grades."

I said. She nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but again, it's not like the classes are from the Harvard curriculum. I have actually been looking at schools in the United States and Great Britain to challenge you more. These schools are top-notch and will make you more successful than your parents. It is your summer break now but I hope I can put you in a school before it ends."

She told me as she sipped more of her wine. I looked at her with widened eyes and I stood up from the table, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. That was the last straw. There was no way I was letting her put me in another school; especially another school out of the country.

"But all of my friends are here! Kazuto is here! You can't-"

"Do you really believe that boy will make a good husband for you? Please. I researched him as well and he does not impress me."

"I don't care."

I whispered.

"What's that?"

She asked. I spoke louder this time.

"I said I don't care what you think! Did you ever think about how I feel about any of the things you have made me do over the years? First of all, I don't want to go to a different school. I do fine in the school that I'm at right now. I have friends, I make good grades, and I have a boyfriend. And that's another thing. Being in a relationship isn't always about the other person being the most successful person in the world. It doesn't matter how much money he has or if he makes better grades. The only thing that matters is that he treats me right and cares about me with all of his heart. I know you only married Dad for his money but I'm different!"

Well maybe I did have the guts to stand up to her. But once I started, I didn't start. Her face just showed pure shock as I yelled at her.

"I'm sick and tired of you always dictating every single thing I do! I'm tired of having to do all of the mindless stuff you make me do for your own political agenda. I mean seriously you even tried to set me up with three guys the last time we went to Kyoto for your business meeting! And you knew I was dating Kazuto! How dare you! Just because you're not happy with your life doesn't mean you have to make mine a living hell!"

I screamed as I walked out of the dining room.

"Asuna! Asuna! Come back here!"

She screamed after me but I didn't. And I knew she wouldn't follow me if I disobeyed her. She wasn't that kind of parent. I ran up to my room and locked the door. I slid down it and tears began to form in my eyes. I had finally told her off and I was glad to get it off my chest. But for some reason, something keeps telling me that I might regret it in the future...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yes, I am introducing the Mother Rosario Arc for all of you who just love that par of the show haha. Thank you all for voting in the poll and now you know who won. Washington D.C. was the winner so there you go! I wanted to wait at least a week before I wrote this so you guys could vote and vote you did! Thanks so much for doing that! Please review and comment on the story and tell me how I did! Finally thanks so much for reading this, I hoped you liked it, and I will see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Frenchman in Britain

**Hey guys! Again, it has been some time since the last chapter so I know I need to type this so you guys won't get pissed haha. Let me start outwith a question. Do you guys like when I change the POV every new chapter? I mean, I just want to know so you guys like the story but anyway, I am almost done with soccer so hopefully I'll have more time to type and shit like that. Guys you gotta review more. Honest to God, I would update faster if I got more feedback. However, those who have reviewed, you're awesome! So be like the awesome people! And if you have any tips, don't be afraid to tell me! Finally, thanks so much for giving me your time to read the story and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 10

 **(Erin's POV)**

"That'll be ten pounds please," The woman said at the counter. I looked at her with a look of disappointment, sadness, and in utter annoyance as I dug into my purse. I mean, that's a lot for a damn bag of bloody candy! Am I wrong to think that!? Hell no! I slowly gave the cashier the money with a growl while she stared at me, as if she was waiting for me to just cut and run out of the shop. Yeah some people may think I'm a bitch but I'm no thief.

"Thank you," The woman said with a smile. I knew she was faking it as I took my candy and walked out of the tiny candy store. It was Saturday and it was raining in London. Again. It ALWAYS rained in London because I guess England had to be sad all of the time. Crossing the street, I walked over to the bus stop and waited for the big red double-decker bus to pull up to the curb I was standing at. As soon as I got on, I went up the stairs and got a seat on the second story like I always did. I was kind of short so I liked to be in high seats. But for some reason, there was a person a few seats behind me that would NOT stop talking. I was about to turn around and just tell them to belt up but all I did was stuff my mouth with candy to keep that from happening.

"And she said that I was a French frog and I thought she was pretty bitchy when she said that...Do I know you guys?"

My eyes went wide as I heard the voice again. It was a guy, probably my age, who sounded so familiar to me. I turned around slowly and my soft brown eyes grew big at the sight before me. Charles, of all people, was sitting two seats behind me! What the fucking fuck!? What the bloody hell was that frog doing here!?

'Keep it together Erin. Just don't let him see you.' I thought to myself as I quickly turned back to the front window, slouched in my seat, and put another piece of fruit-flavored hard candy in my mouth. As long as I don't talk to him or let him see me, he won't engage. Piccadilly Circus...Number 10 Downing Street...Fucking Westminister...Oh my God, this bus ride is taking forever and Charles' voice is growing louder every second. I don't think the people he's talking to care about what he's saying. I-

"Mademoiselle, might I have a piece?"

I squeaked and jumped in my seat, lifting my head up to his jaw and hitting it hard against his chin. He grunted in pain and held his jaw with his bright blue eyes scrunched closed tightly. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I sat him down.

"I didn't mean to do that and I'm sorry, but what the hell are you doing here!? You're supposed to be with your frog friends in frog city Paris in f-ing France! Not Great Britain, you git!"

Charles continued to rub his jaw as he gave me a faint smile.

"I wanted to see you, Erin," He said in his slightly-deep accent that didn't bother me as much now that I have talked to him long enough.

"And, if allowed, I must say that you hit much harder than one would expect," He said as he held his jaw and the top of his head now. I couldn't help but laugh as I handed him a piece of candy to make him feel better.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly when he said this. So, to cover it up, I bumped him on the head, causing him to pout.

"Now, tell me why you're here, because you better not be moving here," I said with my arms crossed. He shook his head and wiped a strand of blonde hair from his eyes.

"No, I came to see what England looked like since my parents have some sort of business trip, so I've been riding on the bus all day. And then I found you and got my jaw broken and my head punched...," He said with another pout.

"I said I didn't mean to...," I said softly. I gasped inaudibly at how quiet I sounded. I'm never quiet! I mean, even my thoughts are really loud! So loud that they just burst forward from my lips. And that is why I am the filter-less queen, but back to the boy in front of me, who sighed and shook his head again.

"No...I'm sorry for blaming you...," He said. He then got really happy again and started jumping up and down in the seat.

"But I got to see Big Ben and Buckingham Palace and the London Eye and...and...and...sacre bleu! I know I saw some other stuff but I can't think of it right now! Erin, why can't I think of the rest right now!?" He groaned in question.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know what the French think about." I gave him another piece of candy. "Ugh...So where are you staying for the trip?" I asked.

"The Ritz in Piccadilly Circus," He said nonchalantly.

I almost spit out the chocolate I was eating because that was one of the best hotels in the entire country. Five stars to be exact! His bright blue eyes gave me a confused look and I stared at him. "Are you serious!?"

"Y-Yeah...why?" He asked me, almost as if he was afraid of my reaction.

"Because that is like the best hotel in London and in Britain!? Is your family like rich or something?"

He nodded and smiled. "Oui, my family owns a big company in Paris. It's funny. I forgot the name of it but it's supposed to be really famous and stuff like that. But yeah the room is pretty great but I've seen better. What does your family do?" He asked me.

My face got red from embarrassment and I hesitated on my response. "Umm...My Mom is a nurse and works at the clinic and my Dad...well...he's kind of the city drunk..."

He winced. "Out of like, 9 million people in London?"

"Pretty much...," I said with disappointment.

He put a hand on my shoulder for comfort and surprisingly I didn't swat it away. His warm hand felt soft on my shoulder and it heated the cold wetness the rain had formed on it- wait, What the hell am I saying!? I should hate him! I didn't even notice that the bus had come to a complete stop and it just happened to be my destination. I stood up, practically dashed down the bus stairs, and went out the door into the misty street. Charles followed me with that smart-ass smirk on his face as he held his umbrella over my head.

"What!? Are you following me now?"

"I want to see where you live," He said happily as he followed me along the sidewalk.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It might be interesting. Besides, isn't that what friends do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Friends. We come over to each others' homes to hang out, have fun."

I blinked at him in surprise. "You would consider me a friend, even after the way I've treated you?"

"Oui. After all, that was just you messing around, no?" He replied with a smile.

I thought about that for a second. Part of me had meant it as a joke, just messing around like he said. But everything else..., it had meant as it was. Not a joke. The way he said it with such conviction and faith, faith in me..., it made me feel a little bad about the way I'd been treating him.

"So, this is your home?" The way his voice cut into my mind startled me. And I may have hit him again.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He exclaimed sadly.

"Sorry, you just surprised me, is all," I responded in a similar tone. I looked up, and my house was indeed right there.

It fit my needs but it wasn't exactly the best house on the block. It was getting pretty old. I think it's been here since the beginning of World War two so that's really old! And it was kind of noisy since it was right next to all of the shopping districts, but I liked that part. As to the French guy beside me, he seemed like he wanted to come with me everywhere I went. I was still questioning myself as to how we ended up on the same bus, but whatever. I guess that's just karma against me for being me. But...he did seem a little different now than he did in the game. In the game, we always bickered and argued about stupid things, but I think we'll both know it's a joke. Not really how we see each other. At least...now we will. But in real life, he's actually kind of sweet and kind.

"So, this is my place. Bit of a shithole, isn't it?"

I asked. Charles shook his head, and just stared at my house, thinking. "I think it's mignon (cute)."

"Huh?" I asked him. I hated it when he spoke in his native tongue, because I didn't understand a word he says!

"Nothing. Can I come in?"

"Sure, I guess. My Mum might get mad since I didn't tell her anybody was coming. That, or she'll offer you some scones and a cup of tea," I said as I dug into my pocket for my house key. Once I found the golden one out of the bunch, I unlocked the giant oak front door and threw my bag on the counter next to it.

"Mum, I'm home!"

"Good timing dear! I'm just about done with making lunch," She yelled from the kitchen.

I looked at Charles. "You should probably stay here. You might want the escape route."

He looked in the direction of the kitchen warily. "You think so?"

I snorted. "No, you daft fool. It's just a joke." Walking into the kitchen, I saw that my mom was making chicken and dumplings while she was also steaming some Yorkshire tea. She just loved that stuff.

"Um, Mummy?"

"Hmm?" She asked as she looked at me with a smile. I rubbed the back of my head and turned toward then door.

"Well um...I kind of brought a friend over...," I muttered.

"Oh, that's fine. I have enough for one more, since your father is working late tonight. Where is she?"

"He, actually."

She stopped stirring the pot of chicken and dumplings and looked at me with slightly widened eyes. I couldn't tell if she was happy or angry that I'd brought a boy home. Wait, what am I saying? He's not even my boyfriend, so why am I acting like he is!?

"A boy, Erin? Do introduce me dear!" She exclaimed happily. I turned to the door and called for Charles to come in. He came in slowly, shyly, almost, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Mom's eyes sparkled as she shook his hand and sat him down at the table. He looked embarrassed the whole time. He looked kind of cute all red-faced like that.

"Oh Erin, I love blonde hair on a guy! a these eyes are something else! So where are you from, dear? London? Liverpool? Ohhhh! Birmingham!?" She asked with excitement. Charles shrugged and smiled a bit.

"Not exactly...," He said quietly. My mom brought her head back in confusion.

"You have a different accent. Oh my God, please tell me you're from America! Erin! You have an American boyfriend!?"

"No Mum!" I screamed. I crossed my arms and looked away from her.

"He's from Paris...actually...," I said. Charles looked at my Mom and she looked at him, slowly.

"Ohhh...You're French...Ummmm...What are you doing in Britain?"

Okay, that was kind of a rude thing to say to him, but then again I've been rude to him lots of times. I smirked at her and grinned.

"He's on the game development team I've told you about and his parents are here on business. They're currently staying at the Ritz in Piccadilly."

Yep, that did the trick. Mom's eyes got their sparkle again at the mention of the FAMOUS EXPENSIVE hotel. Ugh, Charles and I both knew she was interested in him again since he was rich. There was no telling what she would ask of him...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! And that is basically part one of Charles and Erin's little story. The next chapter will be in Charles' POV and then the cycle will start over again with Kirito and the game will probably be finished in a few chapters! I kind of wish the video game makers of today would hurry their asses up so I can make my own VR game! Well anyway, did you like the chapter!? It was a bit slow but I can't just have these characters in the story and not care about them! Please review the story and tell me what you thought of it! I honestly care about your criticism and praise! Finally, thanks so much for giving your time to read the story and we will see you next time! tHIS CHAPTER WAS GREATLY HELP BY OTAKU72! SO GIVE CREDIT TO HIM ONTHIS ONE XD**


	11. Chapter 11: Loving England more everyday

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in more than a week! I've been so busy with so much crap and I know that's a lame excuse but school is kicking my ass and you all should know how that feels! Am I right!? Yes! Before I began, can I just say that we should all stand behind Paris and the French people because of the terrorist attacks Friday. It has to do with us because France is our oldest ally and ISIS could come to America next. So let's get out the guns guys! I got 9 in my house! XD What did you expect, it's Alabama. I would also like to think the guest who left a review for me that kind of encouraged me to get back on the story faster than I thought. So I thank you whoever you are. You're awesome! Please review and comment on the story and tell me what you think of the story! Finally, thanks so much for giving your time to read the story and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 11

 **(Charles' POV)**

Erin's Mom set a bowl of chicken and dumplings in front of me and a smile hasn't left her face ever since she found out who my parents were. This happened a lot unfortunately...People didn't really look at me, they just looked at my parents' money and what they were worth. To be honest, it was really fucking annoying and I usually get pissed off because of it. I didn't get pissed in this situation since I want to make a good impression for Erin's Mom.

"Sorry I was a bit rude, I've just been feeling a bit weary all day and I took it out on you dear."

She said as she touched my shoulder. I looked at Erin and she noticeably rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Mummy, just sit down already..."

"I will dear! I'm just being a good host!"

Her mom said with a cheerful laugh as she did what her daughter told her to do. Erin gave an exaggerated sigh and pulled her chair up to mine. For some reason, the fact that Erin was closer to me made me feel better about the whole situation. She got real close to my ear and whispered,

"Don't worry. Just stick with me and you won't get your pockets looted. Mum's a bloody thief when it comes to meeting rich people. My Dad was really rich before he met her soooooo...yeah..."

She whispered. I chuckled while her Mom blinked at us.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you...What did you say?"

She asked Erin. Erin waved her hands in front of her and shook her head.

"Nothing Mum! Nothing! Just...Gosh dammit! Just eat or something!"

The girl next to me yelled as she looked away. Was she embarrassed? Her face was all red and she kept glancing away from her mom like she didn't want her meeting me. Oh well haha. So the three of us sat there eating what Erin's Mom had made. She kept asking me really weird questions about myself. Of course I answered her but I still found it odd that she would ask things like what I was allergic to or what I was afraid of. It was kind of difficult but I managed to notice that Erin constantly told her Mother to quote, "put a fucking cork in it" under her breath every time she talked. Her Mom never heard her though.

"Excuse me if you mind me asking...but why are you asking all of these things?"

I asked her after about ten minutes of constant random questions. She took a sip of her tea and smiled.

"Because if you break my daughter's heart, I will know your weaknesses dear."

"What the fuck Mum!"

Erin screamed as she stood up.

"I told you like a thousand times that were not dating. He's just a friend. God, come on Charles let's go to my room. She can't annoy you there."

She muttered as she grabbed my arm and glared at the woman in front of us. Her Mom just started laughing because she was obviously joking. Or was she? Jesus I, for the life of me, do not understand the English! Why can't they just be like the French or something!? Anyway...after that whole episode, Erin took me upstairs to her room. I was surprised to find that her house was much bigger inside than it was outside. Her room was pretty big for the average teenage girl. It had the usual things like a bed, a flat screen tv, and a bookshelf. Wait a minute, a book shelf? I walked over to it and my eyes almost went wide at the variety of books they had. And no, they weren't f-ing English literature books that bore the crap out of you in class. They were anime books such as manga and short novels. There were old manuals for games like Runescape and World of Warcraft. I ran my fingers along the edges of the book and looked back at Erin. She was busy putting her Amusphere on a table next to her bed. Or maybe she was charging it. I didn't know. She looked up at me when she was done and tilted her head in confusion.

"What? You're giving me a weird look."

I jumped and laughed nervously.

"Was I? I didn't mean to...So...You like manga and RPG games?"

I asked her quietly. She gasped and quickly made her way to the bookshelf.

"I'm sorry, I usually put these away while I have someone over..."

I must've given her another look as I spoke to her.

"Why?"

She looked at the bookshelf and shrugged.

"I don't know...I guess I feel embarrassed whenever someone sees me reading anything having to do with anime or video games. They might think I'm weird or something like that. Does that make sense? I mean, whenever I'm on the underground, I usually read manga I've downloaded on my tablet and keep the brightness on low so nobody sees what I'm reading. If someone asks me what I'm reading, I just tell them that I'm reading a book assignment my teacher gave me..."

She sighed and then smiled.

"But then when I get home I like to read the real thing..."

She said in an unusually small voice as if she was speaking from the heart. I grinned and grabbed a volume of Naruto Shippuden.

"Naruto is my favorite. He's also pretty popular in France..."

I said. Erin looked at me with widened brown eyes and she cracked a small smile my way.

"Wait a bloody minute, you like anime and manga and all that shit too?"

"Of course I do!"

I laughed as I put the book back. I didn't expect her to get excited!

"Holy crap! My favorite is Naruto, Hetalia, Blue Exorcist, Akame Ga Kill, Code Geass, Death Note, and Highschool of the Dead! Well, I like a lot of the other animes but those are just my favorite. I'm so glad that they are making new episodes of each one because I have been dying to see them ever since! The only one that still puts out new episodes on a daily basis is Hetalia but you could go on forever with that series! I kind of like One Piece but they are sooooooo slowwwwwwwwwww!"

She yelled excitedly. We both sat on the bed as she talked to me; a smile never leaving her face. I found myself blushing at how cute she looked whenever she was really happy. I found myself watching her every movement. She would flip or twirl her pretty hair every so often as she thought about what she would say next. I literally didn't have to say anything. I think that's just the way she liked it, someone to listen to her...

"Ooops sorry!"

Her Mom screamed as she bursted through the door. Erin and I jumped in surprise as her Mom looked around. Erin looked down at the bed and gritted her teeth.

"Mummy...Get...Out...Now..."

She said through clenched teeth. Her mom made a through scan once more before looking at us suspiciously.

"Hmmm..."

And with that, she closed the door again and we could hear her footsteps walk away from the door. I looked at Erin and she sighed.

"My parents are such chavs...So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I really got into gaming when the Playstation 5 came out. Remember? They had that virtual reality headset where you could play your games in so-called "virtual reality". But then when I heard that they had developed a real virtual reality helmet, I just had to get it but they failed to tell me that you could only play it in America or Japan..."

"Yeah same thing happened to me unfortunately..."

I started with an annoyed face.

"Paris news also failed to tell me that when I bought it online. Petites merdes (Little shits...")

I said in French. She giggled and walked over to a mini fridge she had in the corner of her room.

"I would be the last person to speak French but even I know when someone is cussing. Want a drink?"

She asked as she poked her head above the door to look at me.

"What do you have?"

"Mountain Dew. That's it."

She swung the door open so I could see what was inside and I busted out laughing as soon as I saw that her fridge was filled with different kinds of Mountain Dew. Regular, Code red, diet, Kickstart, you name it! I told her that I would take a Code red and she chucked it at me. She then sat back on the bed and laid down on her pillow. She brought out her phone and started texted someone while I occasionally sipped on my soda. Britain's soda...tasted different than France's...I knew they put different ingredients in them but still! It's like England was just trying to kill someone with something nasty; especially their cooking but I won't get into that. I heard the United States has the best soda and that would make sense since Americans put whatever they want in their drink.

"Hey Charles?"

Erin asked me as she put her phone down. I hummed in response and she looked up at me from where she was laying, my face above hers.

"Why weren't you this cool when we first met?"

I almost fell out of my seat on that one...

"What do you mean?"

I asked her while chuckling. She thought for a minute before answering me.

"Hmmm...Well when we first met and for the first week we knew each other it just seemed like we always fought with each other all the time."

"That's because you said you hated French people."

"Oh yeah...My bad."

She said giggling. I laughed and laid down with her. She kept smiling but I could see her cheeks turn a slight pink. She scooted closer to me and sighed; but it was the kind of sigh where you're glad that this was happening.

"You know...I haven't spent time with a friend like this in a long time..."

She whispered as she looked me in the eyes. I looked back at her, our eyes never leaving each other, and grinned.

"Like-wise..."

We then just laid there in silence as we enjoyed each others company. I stared at the ceiling while I couldn't help but notice that Erin kept glancing at me. I didn't look at her because I was afraid that would create an awkward situation or something. I looked at her when I felt the bed shift. I thought she was just getting up to get another drink or something like that but it was something different. She moved closer to me and pushed her lips onto mine. My eyes went wide and my breath stopped. She pulled away quickly, actually leaving me wanting more from her. I never thought I would like her in this way but I did. She rubbed her arm and went red.

"Sorry...It's ju-"

I stopped her from talking as I pressed my lips to hers this time. She reacted in surprise but quickly rested her hands on both sides of my face as I put one hand above her head and the other on the side of her neck as I kissed her more. She gave a slight quiet moan as I deepened the kiss, making the both of us open our  
mouths so we could intertwine our tongues. She moaned even more and brought her hands around my neck. Before I knew it, we were both panting for her as we both separated. I couldn't believe what had just happened. By the look on her face, she couldn't either. But we were both smiling and I knew we both liked it. I don't know what possessed me to do it but I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in a loving hug. She didn't even hesitate as she did the same and laid her head on my shoulder with a sigh of relief.

"So...Does this mean we're like a couple now?"

I asked stupidly. She laughed and flicked my forehead.

"Of course it does you wanker."

I smiled and pecked her on the cheek. She smiled real big until it suddenly went away. I looked at her in worry and asked her what was wrong.

"My mum was right...We are a couple...Charles, we have to pretend were not so she doesn't tell my Dad and everyone in the neighborhood."

She told me as she stood up from the bed. I followed and nodded.

"Haha, for some reason I don't doubt that she would do that."

"Exactly..."

She said as she took my hand and led me downstairs. We both peered our heads around the corner of the kitchen and saw that her Mom was busy watching Prime Minister David Cameron making a speech on climate change or something like that. Come to think of it, the people must really like him if he's been in office this long.

"Okay good, she's watching politics. We have some time to sneak out. Well, you're sneaking out."

Erin whispered as we quietly got out the front door. She took me to the bus stop quickly since it was still raining and pecked my cheek.

"Meet me in Piccadilly Circus at 6 okay?"

I nodded and a red double-dickered bus made its way to the curb next to me.

"And I love you Charles..."

She said with a blush in that cute British accent she has.

"I love you too Erin...So does that mean were going on a date?"

I asked. She rolled her eyes and pushed me on the bus.

"Just get on the bloody bus you wanker and meet me there for our date!"

As soon as she was done yelling, the bus driver smirked and closed the bus doors. I couldn't stop laughing as I paid the bus fee and walked over to myself. I glanced out my window and Erin gave me a small wave. I waved back as she got farther and farther away from me. I widened my smile and brought my arms behind my head. You know, I'm starting to like England more and more every day...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! God, I had such writer's block for this chapter because I was so busy with other crap I had to do and I'm really sorry guys but thanks so much for all of the reviews I've been getting! You guys are great and I couldn't do it without you! Annnnnd now we begin the main plot of the story that my team and a new friend of mine came up with. More details to come in the next chapter with a new badass OC! Please review and comment on the chapter! Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Operation Solstice

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know updates have been stalled but you can blame school and the job and my stupid Dad for that and thanksgiving. I mean my Dad took away my car keys because he found a scratch on the side of the car and said I couldn't have it back until I figured out where the scratch came from. If I knew about the scratch why in the hell would I park it to where you could see it from the front door? Ugh, I abhor him...Well now that I'm done venting I must say that I love all of the reviews and comments the story has been giving. Keep it up guys by reviewing and commenting on the chapter and telling us how we did. Well...The main plot is beginning so let's see how this goes shall we? Finally, thanks so much for giving us your time to read the chapter and here is the chapter! P. S. The 2025 president is Condoleezza Rice haha. If you don't know who that is, look her up so you can just imagine it. XD**

* * *

Ch. 12

 **(President's POV)**

"Madame president, we have been given a report from the pentagon."

The secret service member said as he handed me the file. I flipped it open and my brown eyes scanned it before I closed it.

"Alright, thank you."

I said as he nodded. I stood up from my chair in the Oval Office and patted lightly on my clothes. I stacked some paper on my desk that I was working on and took a deep breath. Even though I had only been in office for almost a year, these trips to the pentagon were becoming a casual thing and I was getting used to it. It made me think of the Bush days when I was secretary of state. Those were the days...I walked through the many halls of the White House, my security guards close behind me, as I made my way outside to the presidential limo. The man in uniform saluted me and I saluted him back as I got in the limo. Ten secret service cars covered the limo in the front as well as in the back. It didn't take long before the cars started moving to their destination. The five-minute travel time didn't even come close compared to my other trips around the world.

"We have arrived Madame president. We will escort you to the situation room now."

The guard said to me as he did just that. I sat at the end of a long rectangular-shaped table in front of four or five men. Each men had a variety of metals on their chests for all of the accomplishments they have achieved in their line of duty. They were all relatively young for their occupation, but why would I complain about that? Once the doors were closed and sealed, the men looked at me and nodded.

"Madame president Rice, good evening."

They said. I nodded and they continued with their briefing.

"Since President Rubio's first term, we have really been looking into terrorist activity and recruitment. As you know, the program he wrote into law allowed us to put a stop to more ISIS operatives, and by 2020 we could safely say that The United States was ISIS-free. However, we have not called you here for middle-eastern negotiations. This is more on...international terms..."

He said after some thought about what he was going to say. I narrowed my eyes at him and leaned forward a bit more. This didn't sound good. We have practically destroyed ISIS, stopped Putin from creating his vision of a bigger Russia, joined South Korea and North Korea again after assassinating their leader, stopped the dictating government of Syria, and maintained our position in the south China sea. The only problems I could think of that was happening in the world right now was China. However, they are only a small threat to us now. Plus, they're kind of mad about the whole 'owing the United States for once' thing. Now we're making everything for them! But back on what the men in front of me were talking about, I had no indication.

"In 2022, a Japanese company, founded by Akihiko Kayaba, made a machine called 'The Nervegear'; a virtual reality helmet used for next-generation gaming."

"The SAO incident."

I said, remembering what had happened in Japan a couple of years ago. The man nodded and touched a pad in front of him. A giant holographic screen appeared before us showing the world map. I had to tilt my head up a bit just to see the whole thing.

"The American company, Zaskar, has created an alternative to the Nervegear called the Amusphere; a much safer and legit helmet for virtual reality video games. This helmet quickly became popular in America and Japan in record numbers. Reason for this? After the SAO incident, a system called 'the seed' was created by an anonymous player, giving anyone the option of creating their own virtual reality game. red dots will show locations where games are being developed around the world."

He told me as he clicked a button on the pad. Red dots popped up in the US and Japan but no where else.

"Just those two countries?"

"Yes ma'am. This is because nobody has really made the effort of expanding the games to other countries. Which might create anger...So on another note, during the SAO incident the FBI reported to us evidence of murders in the game. This evidence was given by other victims of the game. Now, these murders were caused by a group known as Laughing Coffin. Madame president, look at the map as I click the button showing the groups activity around the world."

He clicked the button and red dots began popping up in multiple places. Almost every single country in North America, Asia, and Europe. The pure magnitude of this group's influence was clear to me as soon as those lights of red hit my eyes.

"As you can see, Laughing Coffin is all over the world. We have enough resources to monitor those in the US, but we cannot monitor every single country other than our own. And other country governments do not have the updated resources necessary to monitor a large number of people. We are working with these countries on getting this technology, but until then we have set a plan. Laughing coffin's main primary goal is to hack 'the seed' and control the virtual world. Once they do that, they could possibly have an opening into our internet communications. Madame president, this is a threat on two fronts. One being the virtual one and the other the real world one; seeing as how the group is extremely dangerous. They will kill anyone who gets in their way but they do it in a way where it is...difficult to comprehend the cause of the victim's death."

I nodded as he continued.

"Now since there are many excited teens making their own game, they will probably be Laughing Coffin's main target. This is because they need enough networks to hack into the seed itself..."

"Couldn't the group make their own games and do it from there?"

I asked him in interruption. He nodded.

"Precisely, which is why we have a plan to check EVERY single group; Operation Solstice. Operation Solstice lays out a plan to monitor every single group in America and Japan, since those are the countries where games are being developed by fans. We suggest sending a trained unassigned marine, pretending to be a Zaskar employee, to every single group. They will serve to either protect or put a stop to a potential threat. We will notify the Zaskar CEO so he will understand the situation."

I nodded and stood up.

"I approve of this operation. If we're going to play it safe, we might as well do it early."

"Yes ma'am, one last thing. We need somewhere to start this operation and we predict we should do it in Tokyo. A group, led by Zaskar employee Thorn Royer, is developing a massive game that will be available to everyone around the world. They've been working very hard and Laughing Coffin is taking notice...Madame president, a few weeks ago there were reports that said Sugou Nobuyuki had escaped from the mental institution he had been sent to only a year earlier. We do not know of his whereabouts but we suspect he is living in the Tokyo tri-state area, right next to Thorn Royer's group. He was known to cause another potential SAO incident in another game but he failed before he could execute his plan. Mr. Nobuyuki is beyond unstable and has a history of supporting Laughing Coffin just recently. So the United States plans to send the first marine there."

The man said as he finally clicked the pad and the map disappeared. I sighed and nodded.

"Those kids need somebody there to protect them. How could they possibly know that there's a madman on the loose near them..."

"We agree. We are looking into possible marines and we will report to you as soon as we come to a decision. Thank you for your time Madame president."

He said as all of the men saluted me. I responded the same and left for the White House again. This whole...Laughing Coffin group has got me thinking. In fact, I couldn't stop thinking about it the whole way back to the Oval Office. After all, there's no telling when another terrorist attack on our soil could occur...

* * *

 **(Camp Pendleton in California)**

 **(Burke's POV)**

I ran the mile in four minutes and thirty seconds as I did every day. I could go faster but there was really no need. I, most of the time, was first to finish and I always met the other marines at the finish line with a bottle of water. Each one of them took it gladly and we all made our way to the gym. We had a set routine. We would wake up very early, take a run on the track, train in the gym for an hour or two, eat, and then finish off the day with weapon training. It was always hot though; unlike Minnesota, where I used to live, California is hot almost every single day of the year. It...Ugh, don't even get me started...

"Turn on the Tv Jim, I think O'reilly's on."

One of my friends said. Jim nodded and turned on the big flat screen that hung in the middle of the room for everyone to see. As soon as the television was turned on, the headline popped up:

 _ **Virtual reality gaming: safe or dangerous?**_

I rolled my eyes and turned around so I couldn't see the Tv at all. Even the thought of...what the headline said made me sick at the stomach and dizzy at the mind. Some of the guys liked to tease me about it whenever it was on the news but I just ignored them. It wasn't appropriate to talk about it...I lifted the dumbbell I was holding in my right hand up and down twenty times before I switched. It got easier and easier every day and the work was showing off in my biceps. I usually tried to get past my gym routine quickly so I could get to weapons practice. That was my favorite time of day because I could use any gun. And I mean ANY. I've even gotten some medals for my sniping skills. I don't know, the thrill of shooting keeps me going if that makes sense...

"Captain Chris Burke?"

A woman in uniform suddenly stepped in with a tablet in her hands. I immediately stood up and saluted her.

"Ma'am!"

"Come with me Captain."

She said calmly as I nodded. The both of us made our way over from the gym to the main building. Like always, we had to scan our I.D. cards to even get in. You don't even know how many times I thought I lost mine since it's so small. Inside, fellow marines were busy doing their business, walking to and fro wherever they were needed. The woman who led me here had me follow her into a double-doored room. The room was medium-sized and had a circle-shaped table in the middle of it. Each seat was filled with a commander except one. I guess that one was for me. The female soldier motioned me to sit down, and before I knew it I was sitting down with these men with the door locked shut. One of the commanders stood up and put his hands behind his back.

"Captain Burke, yes?"

"Yes sir!"

I yelled out in response. He nodded and turned to a screen behind him.

"Good...We have a mission for you...We need you out in the field again..."

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Yeah, this one is a bit shorter than the ones you know already but it's kind of like a teaser for the next chapter haha. And that is our new OC! Marine Captain Chris Burke. He will be a very important character in the story. CAPTAIN BURKE WAS CREATED BY MWseraph! MWseraph is a genius and I'm so glad he came to me with his idea because he actually propped up the main plot for me so you gotta give him a lot of credit guys! So it would be awesome if you reviewed and commented and told us how you feel about his character! I'm sure he would love to hear the advice or praise! But then again, he's just been introduced so he's kind of mysterious at the moment. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and we will see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Alias

**Hey guys! I find myself apologizing for updating late every single time I start a new chapter and I hate doing it but you guys gotta understand how...chaotic my family is. They just want me involved in every single thing and I have had barely any time to write for this story. I guess I also have a writer's block for this story since I've been writing with these characters for a long time but I'll never ever ever ever ever abandon a story. EVER. That's a promise. I'm gonna get it done whether I like it or not but I like this story so it's no biggie. Anyways, I would like to thank a reviewer, Blaze, for giving me some encouragement. It really helped dude! Thanks! I would also like to thank my bro CJ for helping me develop the story so far and MWSeraph for creating Burke, who will become an important character in the story. Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think! Okay, enough talking, on with the story dudes!**

* * *

Ch. 13

 **(Burke's POV)**

They want me out into the field again? I'm interested and curious at the idea of going out again but I'm a little confused. The United States isn't really in a war right now so are they giving me an espionage mission? Haven't done one of those in a while...

"A man named Sugou Nobuyuki, who almost caused a second SAO situation, has just escaped his mental institution in Tokyo, Japan. The local law enforcement have reported they have checked every single public street and attraction which leaves them to believe that he had a back-up residence for when he did eventually escape. We believe that he is affiliated with the group known as Laughing Coffin. This group happens to have a large influence in the city of Tokyo, as well as every other major city in Asia, North America, and Europe."

My muscles tightened at the mention of the group's name. I knew who they were and what their purpose was. The pain they have caused me and my family were inhumane. Nowadays, I don't talk about it. If I do, those painful memories start fogging up my mind like helium in a balloon. My face gets red and my fists always tightened whenever I think about what happened a few years back...

"The group is known for killing hundreds of players in the SAO incident. Seeing as how the Japanese government never could identify a specific member, there are probably numerous survivors of the deadly clan; each one just begging to kill another person with their own bare hands. We...have records of you being familiar with this said group. We won't get into such personal things but we know how skilled and professional you are Captain. That is why you will be the first Marine acting upon this operation. Our decorated generals have codenamed it: Operation Solstice. Operation Solstice will be carried out to protect citizens from the group and stop the LC all together."

He told me as the other people in the room nodded. I sat there, cool as ice, as I listen attentively to him. It wasn't my job to make comments about what was given to me. My job was to listen to my orders, carry out those orders, and come home alive to repeat the process all over again. The general cleared his throat and continued the operation plan.

"Here is how you will do this. To protect citizens, the first step is to monitor and also protect the people who are making VRMMOs of their own. They do this by something called 'The Seed', which gives them the ability to make a VRMMO and release it to their intended audience. However, it takes a lot of money and time to do this so there are only a select few in developed countries. But the main ones are in the United States and Japan. Laughing Coffin wants to take over the internet in these countries so they can hack into our systems. By doing this, they could possibly destroy the grid, creating an extended period of power outage. As you may know, this would create chaos across the board. They will also steal people's vital information for their own benefit. Once they have done that, they can start their sadistic method of silent killing by using all of the information given to them. This is just the basic idea of their policies Burke. We do not have all of the information yet. But given this information, these...'gamemakers' should be the first target of the group. Now getting onto the main idea of the operation, we will be sending you to one of these groups so you can observe, protect, and help them with anything they need. If they turn out to be members of Laughing Coffin, you have permission to neutralize them. However, you will be given an alias for this special mission. You will be posing as a Zaskar employee, a popular game company here in America. The group should not have any problems with you since we have notified the CEO of that company. He will send them a notice of your arrival. Captain, you are not to reveal your true identity to these 'gamemakers'. You are to strictly stick with what we give you unless something forces you to disobey orders, such as an attack from Laughing Coffin themselves. The possibility of that is low, but you know to never assume anything."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"Yes sir. What information can you give me about the group I am to be observing?"

I asked him.

"Oh yes. The group you will be monitoring is based in Tokyo. The groups leader, Thorn Royer, is a Zaskar employee himself so he is not some random kid. We have chosen this group first because they are making the largest game as of yet. The game will expand outside America and Japan's borders to the rest of the world. They hope to bring better communication among people all over the Earth. They have been working on this for a long time now. The group consists of one American, one Russian, one female from United Kingdom, one male from France, and four Japanese citizens. Their ages are about the same at sixteen to eighteen so they are still fairly young. Now, we would just let you stay in a hotel nearby but that might take away some important info from you. You being around them for most of the day is crucial to the success of the operation. We do not have a set time at how long you will be staying with the group so we will let you know whenever we get those details. We suspect maybe a few weeks, but we are still unsure Captain."

I shifted in my chair a little and blinked maybe once or twice. I was already hating this mission from the start, but there was no sense in whining about it. I decided to ask him some more questions just so I could get the details of this operation perfectly. Some might think that that is annoying and that I should just stay silent the whole time but other people don't understand things like I do.

"So what exactly do you want me to do with them whenever I arrive in Tokyo? You said that I had to help them with whatever they needed me to do, am I correct?"

"Yes, your report tells us that you are sufficient in development and computer software so the assistance you give them should not be as difficult as one might think. If they need your help with the game, you help them. If they ask you a question about something, you answer it to your best ability. If you see any, and I mean any, activity of Laughing Coffin in the area you need to report it right away so that we may take action. With this group, there is no telling what could happen. They're not like ISIS who recruited publicly. They recruit members in secret and they do it so effectively that every country, except us, has no idea where they are. Would we say this is a religious war like it was back then? No. These are sadistic murderers who feast off the flesh of humanity's bone just because they feel like it. They are not to be played with."

The general said in response. I nodded at him but I could feel myself groan internally at the mention of helping those kids. I've...had a little problem with developers ever since the SAO incident and I promised myself to never associate myself with another one unless I had to. And...I guess I have to this time. And the fact that they are teens makes it even more difficult. Yes, a bunch of teens are mature and act right, but some are just plain idiotic and inappropriate for their own good. If they get smart with me, it's gonna take a lot to not fire back at them. And even though I'm only twenty-two, I highly doubt it that they will treat me like an 'adult'. I don't know, maybe I'm just making exaggerations about it...My bright blue eyes widened slightly as the general walked over to a door in the room and opened it. Behind the door stood a tall blonde-haired girl in a business suit and a skirt. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and she wore solid black high heels that matched the outfit overall. The general presented his hand to her at me and nodded his head.

"Burke, this is Brooke. She will be preparing you for your departure. She will give you the details for your alias so listen to every word...Well, the only thing left to say is good luck Captain. Make the Marines proud and God bless you sir."

"You as well general."

I said back to him as I walked over to Brooke. She gave me a light smile as she closed the door behind us and took the lead. We walked through a long hallway, the clicking of her heels being the only sound that was heard. Halfway through the hall, she started to speak. I was a little surprised to find that she was actually English; probably from London judging by the accent.

"Your name for the next few weeks will be Miles Layman. Remember that because that's who you are now. You are no longer Captain Chris Burke. You are Miles Layman, a twenty-two year old video game assistant at Zaskar."

We reached the end of the hall way and she pulled out a metal table from the wall that was hidden under a large gaped slit. On the table was a folder and an assortment of weapons. She picked up the folder and handed it to me. I opened it to find my information. Brooke read me what was in the folder to me by memory and I followed the words as she spoke them.

"You are a Protestant Christian from the city of Anchorage. You joined Zaskar in 2024 through a computer technology degree from Stanford. You now currently work in the east wing of the Zaskar skyscraper in Atlanta, one of it's biggest company buildings. Your hobbies include gaming, military history, hunting, journalism, photography, and languages and culture. You were born on May 5th, 2003. When you were a kid, you loved playing baseball and hunting with your father who died of cancer in 2018. You mother still lives in Anchorage with your younger sister Janine, who is eighteen years old..."

She kept on and on as I read with her. It may not seem like this information is important but you have to understand that anything could come up and you can never be too careful. As soon as she was done speaking every single word in the folder, she took a soft deep breath and turned her attention to the many weapons on the metal table.

"Alright, now that that's over with, we can get to the types of weapons you will be bringing with you for your own protection."

She said as she picked up the first gun.

"The weapons the U.S. has approved you of using on this operation include: A HK416A5 5.56mm assault rifle (14.5-in. barrel, 17 30-round magazines, Specter DR 1-4X magnification scope, removable Surefire Suppressor, Grippod (foregrip/bipod hybrid), side-mounted flashlight, AN/PEQ-16 infrared light/laser), a P226 9mm handgun (11 18-round magazines, removable suppressor), four flashbangs, two smoke grenades, an unmarked urban digital camouflage uniform (Rothco tactical vest/body armor with tactical magazine pouches, EXFIL lightweight combat helmet with four-tube night-vision goggles and secure radio set), a military-modified Amusphere hotwired to portable motion sensors, capable of sending a stimulating pulse to the user in the event of real-world intrusion, which will come in handy in case you do come to face with Laughing Coffin. You will also be given an electro-shockwave Claymore mine to stun real-world intruders, while doubling as motion sensors to buy time for mounting defenses, a military-modified touchpad capable of wireless interface, which can be used to hack target or enemy computer systems, or interface with drone support upon approved request, compact audio and camera bugs that can be planted to provide surveillance of a target location, one gasmask, one field medical kit, aerial drone support from Task Force 150 'Prometheus' facilities at the US Naval Air Station in Yokosuka (MQ-9C Reaper reconnaissance drone, High-Altitude Sniper Drone). You are only permitted to use this in absolute code red emergencies. Of course you will be taking a military plane over there so you can bring these weapons with you. It wouldn't be very useful if you were arrested right at security in an international airport...If you need to resupply or change load outs, there are pre-arranged safe-houses throughout Tokyo set up by the CIA and Japanese agents. However, these safe-houses are limited to the Tokyo area of operations."

She said in her soft English accent. I felt myself smile as I looked over the guns. Yeah, this was my thing. I could handle any gun you gave me. It didn't matter what type it was. There was no reason behind that fact other than me loving guns. When it came to sniping, I've almost reached the level that of Chris Kyle, the deadliest sniper in U.S. history. I would say anyone in my sights dreads me the most but I don't even give them time to think as I pull the trigger...I put the gun back down and looked back at Brooke. She had a smirk on her young face and I crossed my arms.

"I noticed you know a good bit about guns. Did too much research or are you a Marine yourself?"

I asked her. She flicked her hair behind her back and nodded her head up in the air.

"British SAS actually."

"Ah, Britain's Special Air Service."

I said in response.

"Indeed. I'm skilled in counter-espionage missions as well as airborne operations. Get me in a chopper and you can safely say that you're covered. That thirty-six hour interrogation they do at the end of our training didn't go so well for the interrogator. They put me in the program immediately when I broke his will in under twenty-four hours and he was supposed to be the one to break mine."

"That right? Then what are you doing in the states?"

I asked her. She smiled again and turned to another door in the hallway.

"Your government needed back-up for this operation so I was the first to receive the call. I hear they will be shipping me out next for this operation right after you."

"Hmmm..."

I hummed. The fact that she was in the SAS made me respect her completely as we walked through the door. The door led to a large hangar filled with military jets and helicopters. I, however, was going to fly in a smaller two-person sized plane. Before I left for the Japanese-American base in Yokosuka, outside of Tokyo, Brooke made sure to give me...the right clothes for a person of my profession...Sigh...Don't even get me started about what I had to wear. She kept giggling as I re-checked my cargo and given luggage.

"And also, here."

She told me as she handed me a card. I looked over it and realized that it was my fake Zaskar employee card. I nodded and stuffed it in my shirt pocket for safe-keeping. And with that, Brooke gave me a small salute with her gloved hands and smiled.

"Cheers Captain!"

I rolled my eyes at her and got inside the plane with my designated pilot. I felt myself smiling at the thought of it though. She would have to go through the same crap I'm about to go through if she really was the next one being shipped out for the operation. I felt my eyes close as we lifted off the runway and over the ocean of the Pacific. It would be a long flight so I had some time to catch up on my sleep. It would be the last day as Marine Captain Chris Burke for a while...

* * *

 **(Kazuto's POV)**

Well, Asuna's Mom is being a bitch again. So I invited her over here so that she could hang out with me for a while and forget about that nasty woman. I only went over there once and she had me scanned and showered. SCANNED AND SHOWERED. Like I was some kind of lab rat. She also got a background check on me and by the time she was done, Asuna and I didn't even have time to hang out. I felt bad for her because she has to deal with that every single day and the fact that she was more embarrassed then I was. Asuna told her that she was sleeping over at a "girlfriends" house for a couple of days so she would even consider it. I'm shocked that she said yes but whatever. I love Asuna and I would spend every day with her if I could.

"Alright Kirito, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, I can't wait. I love you Asuna."

"Love you too hehe."

Asuna said back to me from her phone as she ended the call. I sighed happily as I pushed myself off the bed. It was about time I got off my fat butt today. All I've done is work on the game and eat...and sleep...and pee...You get the idea! Let's see, I had to change, at least brush a comb through my midnight hair once, put on cologne, and take a mint just in case. I walked over from my room into the bathroom to do all of these things and I noticed that in the kitchen, Thorn was sitting on the counter talking to somebody on the phone. His face showed all kinds of confusion and he kept asking questions. I shrugged and went on with my business. I did all of the things I said I would as I heard Thorn end the call. He came into the bathroom with an annoyed look on his face and I put the comb back down on the bathroom counter.

"What?"

I asked him in curiosity. He sighed and face-palmed.

"My boss, said that the company voted on a decision to send a...I don't know what the hell it was...assistant? Mentor? I don't know. SOMETHING, to every single Zaskar group who is making a VRMMO. I'm obviously in no position to argue with my boss but this is kind of stupid. We already have everything we need. In fact, we are almost done with the game anyway! What dumbass brought this up at the CEO meeting!? God...Whatever, I hope he isn't some jerk. If he's cool then it's okay, but if he isn't I won't treat him like one of our own!"

He yelled in frustration. I laid my hand on his shoulder and told him to calm down. He did and I gave him a smile.

"You know what will cheer you up about this whole thing? Kissing my cousin! So go find her Thorn because Asuna will be here in-"

 _Ring! Ring!_

We both turned to the door as the doorbell rang throughout the home. Maverick, Arkady's husky, barked once but I'm pretty sure Arkady quieted him down as soon as he started barking. A bright grin appeared on my face as I raced for the door. I opened it and there was Asuna in a cute scarlet-red fur jacket. It complimented her hair well. Gosh she looked so cute. I took her hand and gave her a big hug as she giggled and hugged me back. I looked at Thorn and he was still agitated at that phone call. He was taking deep breaths as he looked for Suguha. Luckily, she walked in right at that moment.

"Oh hey Thorn, what's up?"

She asked before he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. I don't think she cared as the two both back up inside her room and closed the door. Asuna looked at me with wide eyes and walked over to the kitchen table.

"What the heck was that?"

"Nothing."

I replied, cool as a cucumber. She rolled her eyes and set down her purse. She zipped it open and took out a box of Pocky sticks.

"I thought it would be fun if we played with these later so I picked them up on my way here. Kirito, I cannot tell you how annoyed I am at my Mother. She's such a...She's such a...ugh, nevermind. Enough of her, how have you been?"

"I'm okay. Just been working on the game. It's not as fun when you're not there though."

I said with a warm smile. She blushed and pecked my cheek as she gave me another hug. Yep, I'm liking this "couple" time already. I just wish that we could have more moments like this. And even though she will be here for only a couple of days, that doesn't mean we can't get a lot done. Know what I'm saying? No? Okay...

"Hey Kirito...Do you mind if we go to your room and...Well you know..."

"I don't mind at all haha."

I laughed as I took her to my room. The huge increase of happiness I felt whenever Asuna was with me was incredible, and yet, it never surprises me...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Well you guys certainly got a military lesson in this one didn't you? haha I hope you guys liked it and I actually worked on and finished this on Christmas. I didn't think I would but I did because I want to start on my Hetalia chapter before the weekend ends. But please review and comment on the story and tell me what you thought of it. And did you guys have a good Christmas!? I did! It was the best, I got everything I wanted haha. Finally, thanks so much to the people on my team and to the reviewers for helping the story get out there and we will see you guys later! Review! Think of it as a Christmas gift to me! Do it now!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Zaskar Employee

**Hey guys! I hope you guys all had a Happy New Year and Christmas. I did so I hope you did too! I've had a busy couple of weeks so far since I started the new semester but I like all of my teachers and I got the best grade on the first AP History test! Hell yeah! Fuck you guys haha it was 100 questions and I got a fucking 100! So I got to rub it in my friends face who kicks my ass in Pre-Cal...Also I took my AP English mock exam and I think I did really good on it! Now this week I have a history and government Saturday study session to go to and then I have the ACT the next week and then I have fucking HOSA competition that next week! What the hell!? Anyway please review and comment on the story like you have been doing because I listen to all of the feedback. it really does help. I don't know if this chapter will be long or short but whatever! Finally thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 14

 **(Thorn's POV)**

Today was the day. The day that an employee from Zaskar was, I don't know what the boss said...examining us? Why in the hell was this even happening? I really don't think we need some guy from the company checking us out. What's he going to do anyway? Fucking lecture us on what a VRMMORPG is!? Jesus...I would be more pissed than I am right now but Mr. Harrison said that he was sending an employee to every single group, not just us. So it isn't like he was singling us out or anything. That makes me feel a little better about the situation...

I stared into the mirror with a scowl on my face. I just wasn't in the mood for anything. Sugu peered into the door with that cute little smile she gives me whenever she wants me to buy her something. Her bright eyes gave me a look as she revealed her whole body in the doorway.

"You know, you really need to cheer up Thorn. It won't be that bad."

She said with a reassuring smile. I looked away from her and shrugged my shoulders, not saying anything.

"Oh come on big guy...I'm sure the employee will only be here for a couple of days and leave. So don't be all grumpy okay?"

She wrapped her smooth arms around my chest and pulled me against her as a light pink tint appeared on my cheeks. I couldn't help but smile at her sweetness as I crossed my arms and rubbed her soft-lotioned hands. I nodded my head towards the room Arkady stayed at and smirked.

"Well at least I'm taking it better than Arkady. When I told him about it, he looked really calm as he politely told me to leave the room before he lost his shit. When I left the room and closed the door, I could hear him probably cussing in Russian and getting out the vodka he and Sinon had bought at the supermarket the other day. You know, Russians don't like other people getting in their business. But neither do I and I'm mad about it!"

I huffed. Sugu sighed and moved her arms up and down my chest as she tried to comfort me. She was really good at that. I was already starting to forget the whole damn Zaskar situation before Asuna came into the bathroom door. Her auburn-colored hair was messy as she stared at us through her sleep-like eyes. Her hair wasn't messy in the sense that it was "Bed head". More like "sex head". Trust me, there's a difference! I grinned at her and put my hands on my hips.

"What were you and Kazuto doing last night? And did yal do it as soon as you got here yesterday!?"

I asked in shock. Asuna went red but smiled anyways.

"It's none of your business and you two did the same!"

"Hey! That's...100% accurate..."

Sugu trailed off. The older girl in front of us rolled her eyes and flicked her hair before making her way to the kitchen. We watched as she slowly got out the ingredients for an omelet. The awesome thing about Asuna staying over was that she always, and I mean always, made breakfast for us. Kazuto told me one day that in Sword Art Online, she mastered her cooking skill and it never left her when she woke up in the real world. Suguha is learning...but she has a lot of work to do. Maybe in the game she can master her skill and then bring that over to reality. I only know how to barbecue and grill stuff since every guy down South needs to know how to do that for their girl. I wouldn't mind learning some new things from Sugu though...

 _Ring!_

Oh shit! Is that the guy!? It's too early! Hell no! I'm not even fucking ready! Go away! No I'm being rude...No! I don't care! Go away! Wait, they can't hear my thoughts...

 _Ring!_

"I guess I'll answer the door..."

Arkady muttered to himself as he stepped out of his room and opened the front door. His eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face.

"Sinon!"

He cheered as he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her around. She giggled as he set her down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry I came so early. I didn't want to be late when meeting that employee. So uh...I guess you guys are still getting ready. Wait, did you guys just wake up? It's fucking noon!"

"We're teens! What did you expect!?"

Asuna screamed as she turned on the stove. She opened the fridge and took out the carton of eggs. True to her cooking skills, she cracked two eggs with one hand and poured the eggs in the pan. She took a deep breath as she took a second carton of eggs out of the refrigerator.

"...Nonetheless, guess I'll be making an extra omelet."

She whispered to herself. Sinon's face shined with hunger as she sat down at the kitchen counter. Arkady stretched his muscled limbs, his bones making a crack as they popped. Judging by his shirtless form, he had probably just woken up as well. He got out of the bed so fast to answer the door that his blanket had wrapped around his neck and looked like a long scarf. I don't think he even cared as he took a seat next to his girlfriend at the counter. I looked at Sugu to tell her something but realized that she had left to go get ready. I could see the ends of her long dark hair as she walked into her room, gave me a wink, and closed it to change into something. I chuckled and looked back in the mirror, combing my brown hair to the side. Kazuto walked in a second later with a huge grin on his face. I laughed and bumped fists with him which basically meant, "dude, you were so in there last night". The feeling was mutual since I got some as well. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised that Kazuto hasn't gotten mad at me for loving on his sister. Or was she his cousin? I can never remember...

"Dude I got three rounds in last night. It's probably because I haven't seen her in like a week."

He told me as he started to apply deodorant to himself.

"That happens...It just builds up and up and up-"

"Shut the fuck up Thorn."

He said as I laughed. Deeming myself ready, I went into mine and Sugu's room to put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and an awesome pair of tennis shoes. By this time, Asuna had made three omelets already! So I, very sneakily, stole one of them from the side of the stove and begin eating the delicious breakfast on the couch as I turned on the TV.

 **BREAKING NEWS!**

"Breaking news today as we are seeing an increase in the amount of amuspheres being purchased in the United States as well as around the world! Fox news reports that the reason behind this is the number of VRMMORPGs that are being created at a faster rate than ever before. Most notably is the group led by Thorn Royer, an employee of Zaskar. Mr. Royer and his team are developing a game that not only spreads to the USA and Japan, but also in Europe, Oceania, and Africa. Because we could not get an interview with Thorn at this moment, we did actually get with the CEO of Zaskar to hear his thoughts about the video game phenomenon..."

"Holy shit..."

I whispered to myself before I turned to the others at the counter.

"Guys! They're talking about us on Fox!"

"On Fox?"

Arkady asked with a tilt to the head. I face-palmed and laughed.

"It's like the number one news outlet in America so get your asses over here and watch my boss talk good about us!"

I yelled at them. Slowly but surely they all rounded up in front of the tv and watched as the news reporter asked Mr. Harrison some questions.

"Can we confirm that this project that Thorn, your employee, is doing would be the largest digital game ever?"

She asked as she leaned the microphone to my boss's mouth. He nodded and grinned.

"Yes ma'am, this will be the largest collaboration of memory and design as we work to create this masterpiece."

"And have you seen the game for yourself? How much progress have they achieved so far?"

She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled like it was no big deal. That just showed how professional he was in a tight spot, at least that's how I saw it. Everyone around me didn't seem to really care.

"Well to tell you the truth Brooke, I haven't even seen the game yet to be honest. I get a report of how much data they use every single day if they work on the game any. Now, I have spoken with Thorn on many occasions and he has told me that the game is virtually almost finished. All they need to do is add some more cool stuff in there and tweak out some bugs that may have formed in development. Now the cool thing about this is that we have a team of culturally-diverse teens. The group represents America, Russia, Japan, Britain, and France. They are in Japan right now working on it but when they are done, they will come back here to deliver the game. They don't know this yet, but I'm gonna pay them all a lot of money for making this game. You heard me guys if you're watching!"

He said towards the screen. I smirked and shook my head while everyone else cheered. Money always seems to make everyone happy...

"...I'm sure they're happy about that..."

The reporter said with a cute laugh as she ran a hand through her long blonde hair. Kazuto just had to point at the screen and yell, "you know it bitch".

"And do you think the game will be a success?"

"Oh yes! I know it will. Just look at all of the people buying amuspheres around the world! And thanks to you guys at Fox and CNN, that number will increase ten fold when they hear about Zaskar's latest new hit that will come out soon!"

I guess he just unintentionally gave us a due date...

"Awesome! I can't wait to try it out for myself actually! Well that's all we have time for right now. Back to you Megyn."

"Thanks Brooke. How about that? I might check that out myself...Hmm...Coming up! With ISIS and North Korea defeated, what is next for America? More to come after this..."

The anchor said as the show went to commercial. I pressed the "mute" button and we all just sat there in a silent pause before cheering. That definitely got my mood up from this dumb Zaskar employee business. Oh crap, I just reminded myself about that...Ugh...Let's see, it's one in the afternoon so I think the guy or girl will be here soon. Man, what do I have to be worried about? It's not like he's going to be a bitch right? He is a Zaskar employee like me so maybe he will be cool. Hopefully...

"Thorn?"

"Yeah!?"

I asked as I jumped. Sugu giggled and flicked my forehead as a tease.

"You need to get out of space bro. Anyway, I was going to tell you that I was going to go to the room to change into a cute outfit. I don't want to look ugly for the employee. You pulled me away from putting it on when you turned on the news and told everyone to watch it."

She whispered to me as she stood up. I grabbed her ankle gently and she glanced down at me.

"Not too cute Suguha. I don't need any competition."

I told her with an icy glare. My glare softened into a soft one as I laughed and gave her a hug. So she went and changed into a nice-looking shirt and a skirt that matched it. She looked good in everything so I wasn't worried that she would embarrass me or anything. If any, I would be the one messing stuff up because of my curse! That curse being that I AM NOT good under pressure. The only time I triumphed in pressure was when we fought Kayaba; and that was only because Sugu was hurt and my manly protection mode kicked in. Now that I remember that, I looked like such a badass...Hmmm...I shook my head from the thought and blinked my eyes as I looked around the room. Arkady finally got a shirt on even though Sinon kept feeling under it, Asuna insisted on making sure the kitchen was extra clean, and Kazuto just stared at her backside every time she bended over to pick something up or wipe the counter.

"Man I know I should be doing something but I really don't feel like it. What's your say on the situation?"

My girlfriend next to me asked me as she nudged my arm. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned my cheek on hers.

"Same. I'm just lazy is all..."

"Well you're not the only one. Now it seems all of my energy goes into developing the game. I love designing all of it though. People said I'm a good artist and now I get to prove myself with this game. But over the past few days and even weeks, I've noticed that the game is missing something."

She said to herself and me. I looked up at her slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

I asked her.

"Well...I don't know. I just feel like there is nothing to make the game more exciting. I know we will constantly update the quests that are in the game but the game can't just be all about quests. It has to have some other stuff too but I can't think of anything right now. Ugh, my brain hurts Thorn! Make it feel better."

She whined softly. I smiled with reddened cheeks and pressed my lips to hers. That was the only thing I could think of to do. When I pulled away, she opened her eyes slowly and glazed her tongue over her pink lips.

"Better?"

I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yep, hehe. Thorn, when do you think the employee will-"

 _Ring!_

Oh shit! He was here! Sugu stopped mid-sentence and sighed.

"...I haven't even met him yet and he's already interrupting me..."

She muttered with annoyance. I chuckled and got off the couch. I felt a pang of nervousness in my chest as I walked over to the door. My hand wrapped itself around the doorknob and I took a deep breath before opening it to see the new employee from Zaskar.

* * *

 **(Burke's POV)**

My plane landed in the U.S-Japanese base located in Yokosuka, Japan under the cover of the Navy. Luckily, no threats have shown themselves in controlled airspaces in quite a while but we cannot be too careful. When I finally got out of the plane and stretched my aching limbs, I grabbed my gear and my luggage. Of course I had to listen to my mission once again and be briefed on every single thing I needed to know. Again, I needed to KNOW what I had to do, and the United States government always made sure to make the details of my task stick in my head. Once I was done with that business, I could finally start the operation. The Japanese soldiers who were there waved me over and escorted me to a standard black car in which I placed all my equipment and clothes in. Getting in the backseat, I noticed that a man was sitting on the far seat. He looked like the typical Japanese business man, except that he wore glasses and his hair was styled to the side in a wave. He nodded his head at the seat next to him and I nodded as I sat in the seat.

"Hello, I am Kikuoka Seijirō. I am a member of the Second Separated Advanced Network Division, Technology Bureau, the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications or 'Virtual Division' if you want to use a shorter word for it."

He told me as he shook my hand.

"Oh I see..."

I said. So he worked on Virtual Reality for a living...

"Originally I was a Lieutenant Colonel working at the Japan Self-Defense Forces (JSDF). I volunteered to join what I do now as soon as the SAO incident started. As of now, I've been investigating new cases of Virtual reality abuse and I have been helping the surviving victims from the incident."

"Thank you for your service."

I said as I gained a lot more respect for the man sitting next to me as I introduced myself. He smiled and nodded as he said the same to me. The car ride from Yokosuka to Tokyo was probably about an hour or more long so we had time to talk. During the whole time, he informed me of what has been happening in the area as of late. He took out a tablet from his bag and swiped it before looking at me again.

"You need to be alert at all times. Laughing Coffin has been reported to us as being in the area so if you see any suspicious activity around where you will be staying please report it immediately to me. I will do anything I can but remember that I cannot just send a whole entire army into a neighborhood in Tokyo. It's just too immaterial. I assume you have been briefed so I don't think I have to explain it again..."

He said as he closed the tablet. I looked out the window and my eyes widened when I saw that we were already in Tokyo. Is it just me or did time go by really fast? I looked back at Seijirō to see him smirking at me. I gave him a look as we pulled in front of the house. The house was bigger than I thought it would be and I was satisfied to find that it would certainly meet my needs.

"Before you go, I just wanted to tell you that I know these kids and they have helped me with some projects that I needed help on. Do not underestimate them as some group of bratty kids. They know what they're talking about, they're smart, and they're tough. I am almost sure you won't have too much of a problem with them. Oh! And do remember to keep the act up the whole time. Being a Marine, this won't be difficult. Good luck!"

He yelled as he closed the car door and left me standing on the front lawn with my bag of clothes and bag of weapons. I picked them both up and looked at the house. Even though he said all of those things, why did he say "good luck"? I took a deep breath before slowly walking to the front door. I sighed and put a smile on my young face as I rang the doorbell. I could hear some shuffling from inside before the door opened. I just remember thinking in my head before that door opened.

'Oh Brother...'

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Remember Seijiro guys? He was the guy that got Kirito in Gun Gale Online. Remember!? Yes!? Good! Okay gosh my bad for the delay. I fell asleep as soon as I got home and then I was like "crap" when I woke up because I had to finish this haha but I finally did and I think I did okay. Please review and comment on the chapter because we love the feedback you give such has too much briefing. I took that into account as I was writing. Thanks to the reviewer who gave me that advice. Finally, thanks so much for reading and we will see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Mutual Analyzation

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Thorn's Legacy! So this chapter will probably on the shorter side but that's okay because I can always make a chapter that is way longer! It really sucks though because I have to go to a Saturday study session tomorrow. It's basically for my AP history test in April even though I'm going to pass it anyways but they drop a test grade if I go so I might as well just in case I screw up on a test. But that doesn't happen often XD. So Chris is finally meeting the team and he might just go into the game for the first time even though he doesn't like VRMMORPGs but I won't tell you why. That's for you to find out! I expect the chapter be a little awkward haha. Please review and comment on the story if you have not already done so and if you have already, do it again. Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 15

 **(Chris's POV)**

I walked up to the front door of the house and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. I heard some rumbling in the house and stood there for about five seconds before the door suddenly opened. A boy, probably seventeen or eighteen, looked at me and gave me a smile. He put out his hand in introduction and he nodded his head.

"Uhh...Hi! You must be the Zaskar employee right?"

He said cheerfully. I blinked a couple of times before shaking his hand and nodding.

"Yep, that's me. I'm Miles."

I said with a forced youthful grin as I used my fake name. Oh God, this is so different. I'm not used to acting so...full of emotion. As a marine, discipline and seriousness is the first thing we learn before we even get out on that training field. So me all grinning and acting like a teenage guy was really weird. Thorn returned the expression and shook my hand.

"I'm Thorn Royer. Umm, why don't you come in! It's kind of chilly outside so come in, come in!"

He said to me with hospitality. I stepped inside to see five more teens look up at me with a smile. I returned the smile and they all started to introduce themselves to me after Thorn gave a brief speech about me.

"Guys, this is Miles. He will be staying with us for a while to see how our progress is going so start introducing yourselves to him and we can get started on showing him the game."

A girl with long black hair stepped up first with a greeting smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. She stuck her hand out and laughed a little.

"Hi, I'm Suguha!"

So this is basically how the introduction went. I shook hands with her, and then the next person introduced themselves to me. This was a lot easier than I thought because they actually seemed like decent teenagers but I was still waiting for something to happen. Like, when they get used to you, that's when they start showing their true colors to you so you have to be cautious about being around new people. I scanned each person as they shook hands with me. The girl, Suguha, seemed very nice and also pretty optimistic. The second, Arkady, had an obvious Russian accent but he seemed like he was the type of guy that just went with the flow. The girl after him, Sinon, was very shy when she greeted herself to me. Her face was all red and she kept glancing down. Asuna was very sweet and her English was pretty good! And the last guy, Kazuto looks very smart and confident. So all in all, this group probably works well together.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, let me show you the house and the room you will be staying in."

Suguha said with a grin. She gently grabbed my arm and pulled me her way through the hallway. I was surprised by her openness with me. She kept talking about where the bathroom was, where the shampoo was, what time everyone took a shower, what time everyone went to sleep, and what kind of food was in the fridge. My facial expressions were probably changing every second because honestly she was talking about so many random things at once. At least she's nice...She showed me the backyard, every single room in the house, and the room where I would be staying for some period of time. It was a simple room with a tv, a queen-sized bed, and some other things that caught my eye.

"We don't really have a set curfew here so you can stay up as late as you like. Why don't you get settled."

She said as she patted my arm and closed the door behind her. I blinked a few times in shock and put my bag down on the ground.

"Okay..."

I said to myself. So this is what I would be dealing with for the next few days or even weeks. I shook my head out of thought and set my bags down; one had my clothes in it while the other had my weapons and supplies concealed within it. I decided to organize all of my weapons in the second bag before pushing it under the bed. It had a long code on it so I wasn't worried about anybody cracking it. As for my clothes, I was instructed to wear something a...ugh...video game designer would wear so I had to wear dark jeans with a t-shirt with the triforce, I guess, on it. I wore a beanie on top of my bright blonde hair and my shoes were black vans that matched the pants. I cannot tell you how uncomfortable I am but it's not like I'm gonna whine about it out loud. I looked in the mirror and shook my head with a sympathetic chuckle before going back to the living room. Thorn and Suguha were at the counter while Asuna was busy cooking some type of dessert. She had a pink apron on with a tiny anime bunny on it that said "Usagi-chan"; which meant rabbit in Japanese basically. I can speak a lot of languages since I had to learn them to travel around the world. Currently at twenty-two, I know English, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Russian, Japanese, and some Mandarin and Korean. It took some time, don't get me wrong. I had a lot of nights of getting red-faced and just closing my notebook but I got them mastered now.

"Oh hey Miles! You look nice. I'm making cherry cheesecake right now!"

Asuna said with a smile. I smiled at her.

"Oh cool, that's one of my favorites."

I replied as I sat down next to Thorn. He turned to me and smirked.

"Asuna is like our personal cook. She can cook anything essentially...So since you're here, why don't you tell us some things about yourself?"

"Well...My full name is Miles Layman. I am from Anchorage in Alaska and I work as a video game assistant and moderator in Zaskar headquarters in Atlanta."

I said, remembering everything that Brooke told me when she was giving me my alias. Thorn's face brightened as he leaned towards me.

"Atlanta!? No way! I was raised there as a little kid! I work at the Zaskar building in Birmingham right now but I love visiting Atlanta every once in a while."

"Oh that's cool."

I said with a smile. So I could tell that they were trying to make some conversation with me but I realized I wasn't really letting them. I just decided to keep going on about myself.

"Uhh...I love first-person shooters like Call of Duty or Halo. I also kind of like anime games like Naruto or Dragon Ball Z. You know, something like that. Umm, I've been playing ever since I was a kid when someone showed me Legend of Zelda so that game was basically my starting point in the industry. I then went into college and became what I am today. I'm only twenty-two so it's not like it took me a long time to master my degree haha...How did you get in Zaskar at sixteen?"

I asked him. This I was actually curious about. Thorn thought about it for a minute before shrugging his shoulders after a few seconds.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I applied for the job because I love gaming and designing games and I guess my record came through. I got real lucky and I'm so glad I did it because I met the love of my life because of it."

He said as he looked at Suguha. She blushed and giggled as she looked down at her lap. I felt the corners of my mouth turn upward as I continued.

"How did you two meet? Were you two working on the same game together or something?"

"Actually we met in ALO. It was weird because it was my first time trying out a VRMMORPG and I was a serious newbie until she came along and showed me how to do stuff. And now we're together."

Oh. They got together by meeting in the virtual world...Maybe I should go get some air or something...

I got up from the counter and took a deep breath.

"I uhh need to go to the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back."

I told the teens. Thorn and Sugu gave me a look but nodded with a smile. I turned to head for the bathroom, but actually went outside just for some fresh air. The thing is I don't fell comfortable talking about VRMMORPGs or even hearing it in a sentence. I'm not going to say why but I cringe every time I think about it. Normal games are fine, it's just the virtual reality world makes me...restless. I just need some air right now...I looked around the back yard and leaned my body against one of the pillars they had supporting the porch. The koi fish in the tiny little pond rose from the water and moved their mouths at me as if they were asking for food. I rolled my eyes at them and exhaled slowly. The wind outside was blowing slightly and the sky looked like it might storm sometime later tonight or tomorrow. I stood there for a second before a saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. I shot my head in the direction the flash came from and stared at the next house in the neighborhood which happened to be a few stories tall. It was probably an apartment. I continued to stare at the window for a minute long before I started walking over to the edge of the yard. My eyes narrowed at the apartment building a few yards away and took a mental note. If there was another flash, I was going to investigate it, no question. I kept waiting for something to happen and jumped out of instinct when a cat ran across the yard. I sighed and made sure to remember that flash. It might of just been my imagination but if you have seen the things I have, you are suspicious of everything around you. I don't know, maybe I'm paranoid. I turned to go inside and closed the door behind me quietly. I walked through the hall and stopped when I heard a distinct noise from one of the bed rooms. Was that...moaning? Holy crap, was that Sinon!? She was moaning Arkady's name every few seconds. I shook my head in disbelief as I went back to the kitchen. I pointed at their room.

"Are you guys aware that Arkady and Sinon are..."

I stopped and gestured to get my point across. Thorn laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah...Sorry about that. They got together like a couple of weeks ago and haven't left each other's side for more than a few hours. So...I'm really sorry about that Miles. I guess they just love each other TOO much haha!"

He said with a chuckle. I was still shocked but chuckled alongside him. These guys were weird. That was for sure...

* * *

 **(Thorn's POV)**

I took a sip of my drink that I had on the counter as Miles sat next to me once again. My first assessment of him would be that he seems pretty cool but maybe a little shy? He knows this is just as awkward as we all thought it would be but whatever. He will get used to it as we go through. The group seems to like him so I really have no problem with the guy. I'm just glad he isn't some jerk from New Jersey or something. Not to say New Jersey is a bad place but...ehh...You know what I mean. He also doesn't seem like the kind of person to be wearing the clothes he was wearing right now. He dressed really cool but he seemed almost uncomfortable about the whole thing. Good thing I wasn't by myself on this because it would be even more awkward than it is now. But he was here to monitor our game right? So maybe I should show him the game so he can see all of the work we have done. That'll work right!?

"So we're almost done with the game, we just have to make some little adjustments and also create a few more game modes for it so it won't be boring. We have the language system done though which was a bitch to finalize."

I said. He flinched when I said 'bitch' which made me lower my voice when finishing the sentence. Okay, this was getting kind of weird. Did he not like cussing? That's going to suck because our group says bad words all the time. We're teens! That's what we do! We stayed silent for a second and I thanked God when Asuna broke the tension by setting a plate of food in front of Miles. It was a ham sandwich with potato chips. Hey! Why didn't I get one!? I gave her a look and she giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll make yours next."

My cheeks turned red as I smiled brightly. I was always hungry for some reason. Good thing I had a high metabolism!

"Thank you for the meal."

Miles told Asuna before he started eating. I watched him eat and he did it in an...How do I put it? Organized way. So let me list all of the things I have noticed so far. He dresses in ways that don't fit him, he flinches every time someone says a cuss word, he acted weird when I mentioned meeting Sugu in ALO, and he seems out of place with what he feels about video games. If that even makes sense. So I do this with every person, not just him. My specialty was in forensics in school after all. Breaking my thought, Sugu snapped her fingers in front of my face and poked my mouth with one of the chips Asuna had set before me. I laughed and ate it as she began to feed me. That just meant I didn't have to lift my arms to do it myself. I'm just kidding, I'm not that lazy.

"You need to get out of space Thorn and eat."

Sugu told me with that cute laugh of hers. I chuckled nervously and nodded as I continued eating. When I was halfway done, I looked at Miles's plate and my eyes widened when I saw the plate empty. What the fuck!? How did he eat so fast!? He dapped his cheeks with a napkin and thanked Asuna again for the food.

"So after you guys get done eating, we should really show Miles the game. I've been dying to work on it anyways. I'm almost done designing this one flower garden I set in the middle of the Middle East. It will be the only peaceful place there haha. Most of it is desert so I thought a flowery garden oasis would be a nice touch to the vagueness of the region. What do you think Miles?"

Sugu questioned him. Miles blinked his bright blue eyes.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to see how much progress we have made in our VRMMORPG? We are still trying to figure out a name so that whole acronym will have to do hehe."

Miles shifted in his seat a little before giving a nervous smile. Oh yeah, I noticed.

"Y-Yeah! That sounds pretty cool! I can't wait to see what you guys have made so far!"

He said happily. Sugu grinned and nodded as she grabbed his arm again and led him to the room he would be staying at. I followed them because I was finished with my meal anyways. Once in the room, Sugu rummaged through the closet for something. After a few seconds, she made a "ah-ha" noise and showed us an amusphere helmet. She blew some dust that had gotten on it and wiped the whole thing with a cloth. She instructed Miles to sit down on the bed so she could set him up. He hesitantly did what she said and kept staring at the helmet as if it was going to lunge itself at him like a snake. Once Sugu plugged the helmet in and started the whole thing up, she handed Miles the helmet and nodded her head.

"Okay, you should be set up. Thorn and I will be logged in in the next room so don't worry if you're all alone at first. Okay, see you in a bit!"

She ran out with an excited giggle and I followed her with a laugh. Miles put on his helmet slowly and laid on the bed with a sigh. I closed the door behind us and followed Sugu to our room where we could log in. This should be interesting...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Ugh! Finally, I'm finished! I've had some major writer's block with this story lately for some reason. It will go away as I get on with the cool stuff but for now I'm just stuck. I think I'm stressed because of school and all but that shouldn't really matter. Anyway, Burke is a marine so he is used to be organized, mature, and well you know. And I'm not telling you about why he hates on VRMMORPGs just yet. But Thorn is starting to find things that are suspicious about him. Usually he is a great alias, but this particular sore subject is personal. Please review and comment on the story or I will kill you. No I'm serious. I will kill you. Finally, thanks so much for giving us your time and we will see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Any Ideas?

**Hey guys! Thank God it's a four-day weekend! (I say four-day weekend because I usually count Friday as one of the days because I get to stay up late even though I do that already) It's gonna be pretty busy though because I have to get my stupid car fixed and I think I'm going to go see Deadpool with my girlfriend. I don't know, she wants to go see it so I can't really say no to her lol. Anyway, I really really hope I can make this chapter long and get a few things written because I have been stuck in a writer's block on this story for the past few chapters even though it might not seem like it. Uhh...Please review and comment on the story because if you don't I get sad and I might cry. Not really but there's a possibility! Just kidding. Happy Valentines to anyone who actually likes the holiday, I don't. Don't kill me, I just don't like it for some reason. Okay finally, thanks for reading the story so far and it would be cool if you checked out any of my other stories. I've heard they're good XD. Here's the chapter!**

Ch. 16

 **(Chris's POV)**

Putting on the virtual reality helmet was somewhat awkward as I placed it firmly on my head. Thorn gave me a smile as he closed the door and I was once again left alone. I sat up in the bed quickly and took a deep breath. Putting this...awful thing on was bringing back memories and the fact that my breathing was becoming rigid was not helping in the slightest. I just had to calm down right now. If I didn't do this, it might ruin my cover.

"Here goes, I guess..."

I murmured to myself in a stubborn tone as I put the helmet on again. I shivered a bit but I think I'll be okay for the time being. I laid back down and sprawled my whole body on the bed. The bed was just long enough to fit my body since I was tall and fit. How did these things work again? I haven't seen one in about two or three years. And I don't regret not seeing one for that time. But I think I close my eyes and say something...What was it...

"Link start!"

I hear Suguha say in the room next to me. I nodded in memory and sighed. That was it. This is gonna suck...

"Link Start!"

I said before my vision of the room ceiling disappeared. An array of multi-colored beams shot in front of me as if I was going into "light speed". After that, everything just turned white. I was starting to get nervous after five seconds had passed but then I found myself in a street. I blinked and looked down at my body. Everything was intact and my hands felt as if they were real. I knew it was virtual reality but this environment felt much more realistic than the last time I had gotten in one of these. I turned my eyes away from my hands to look around at the tall skyscrapers that surrounded me. If I had to guess, this was obviously New York City. Oh wait, I'm in front of the Freedom Tower. Yep it's New York. I looked around for anyone else but did not see anybody. Suguha said that she would come meet me if we didn't transport to the same place so I should probably just stay here. I sat down on one of the curbs and crossed my arms. I may hate virtual reality but I have to admit, this is pretty realistic for a group of teenagers. I'm not seeing any artificial particles or pixels so I will give them that. They even got the sounds of the city right. It's weird because there are birds flying around, cars driving by with no one in them, and street lights switching every so often.

"Hey!"

I looked away from the distracting environment and saw a girl with long blonde hair walking over to me. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head in confusion until she finally made it to where I was standing. She seemed to notice that I was a little confused and giggled.

"Hahaha sorry, It's me Suguha. But my name here is Leafa so I would like it if you called me that here instead. So...How do you like the game? This is just New York by the way. If you want to see the whole thing, we would have to visit every single major city in the world! Haha! That would be exhausting!"

She exclaimed with a smile. I nodded with the same facial expression and looked around again.

"It's very realistic."

I said. She smiled real big.

"I know right!? It took some time but I think I really got the details down."

"Wait, you did the designing by yourself?"

I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and flipped her blonde hair behind her.

"Well not all of it. Charles, Asuna, and I are in charge of designing the game. I just really like doing the cities because I like to make the buildings all different but special. I know that might not make sense but that's okay. You don't have to know it. Anyway, I'm pretty sure we have America done. You don't see any glitches in the system do you?"

She asked me as we began to walk down the sidewalk. I thought about it for a second before pointing at the moving cars.

"There aren't any people driving the cars here."

I told her. Leafa waved it off and walked with her hands behind her back.

"Nah that's okay. We're going to add computerized people to the cars when we start tweaking out the little glitches during the "improvement stage". It's basically where we examine every single thing we have made and make sure that there isn't a problem with it. So far, we are just trying to think of some new ways to make the game even more fun. Maybe you can help us with that Miles. But anyways, when we are done with that, than we can start improving everything and then we can finally release the game! It's going to be so awesome bro!"

She yelled. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Kind of wish some of the new rookie's had that determination back at the base...

"Where's Thorn by the way?"

I suddenly asked her when I couldn't see the teenage boy anywhere. I had almost forgotten about him. She looked around as well and swiped her hand down. There, came a holographic menu in front of her with all sorts of options on it. She clicked the "friends" tab in front of her and a message popped up:

You currently have six friends

 _ **Would you like to contact them or join their game?**_

 _ **X O**_

 _ **No Yes**_

She clicked "yes" and brought her finger over to the "contact" button. She then clicked Thorn's name. A little box popped up and a little loading circle appeared. I stared at it before Thorn's face popped up on it. His face showed some panic and guilt as he looked at Leafa from his side of the holographic scene.

"Where are you?"

She asked him. He laughed nervously and tilted the camera upward to show Big Ben in the background. Leafa's green eyes widened for a second.

"Why are you in London!?"

"Well...I had forgotten that I was working with Erin and Charles on the structure of Buckingham Palace and I guess I didn't go back to America before I logged out so I just appeared here. It might take me some time to get over there since we haven't created the "International Portal" system yet so just hang in there. Why don't you show Miles some of the cool stuff we have created like I don't know...The historical figures. I don't know, just show him Leafa! Okay love you!"

His face disappeared and the box went with it. Leafa sighed and swiped her hand up to make the menu disappear. She looked at me and smiled.

"Well I guess it's just you and me until Thorn gets his butt over here. Come on, why don't I show you some of the leaders we have created."

She took my arm again and walked over to a phone booth. I started to ask her what we were doing here but she shook her head and put her finger over my mouth to be quiet. She smirked as we both stepped inside the booth and closed the door behind us. She turned to the phone and punched in some numbers. I honestly had no idea what she was doing as I watched her put in a pattern of numbers. Before I knew it, the phone made a sound and we teleported.

"Holy crap, what was that?"

I asked as we got out of the booth.

"That, my good sir, is a teleporter. Thorn said we hadn't created the international version of it but we have made the domestic one. You put in the number of the location and it will send you there. There will be a phone book next to every single phone so players will be able to go wherever they want.

"Okay...Then where are we now?"

She pointed behind me and I turned to see the White House gleaming in all its executive glory. It actually seemed bigger here than it was in real life but other than that, it was like an exact copy. Before I could say anything, Leafa suggested to me that we should go inside it so we did. Unlike in reality, there wasn't any secret service members to stop us from entering the giant building. She walked the both of us to the Oval office and sat herself in the president's chair.

"So we have created historical world leaders that give you missions whenever you meet them. In our case, the year is Taft so his mission would probably be to help him whenever he gets stuck in the bathtub."

Why so in depth!?

She laughed and propped her brown boots on the brown desk.

"No I'm kidding. It would probably be something like...Go find the Titanic since he was president during that time. Right now though we got Reagan in office. The timeline of the game shifts a lot but we will make sure people know what year it is."

As soon as she stopped talking, President Reagan came in and sat in one of the chairs next to Leafa. My mouth almost fell open at the sight of him.

"Hello Leafa, how are you today?"

"Just chillin Ronald. What about you?"

The president frowned and sighed.

"Not well. I've been trying to find Nancy for an hour now. Have you seen her?"

He asked me as he turned his head. I froze up and shook my head. Leafa put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a serious look.

"Ronnie, I've told you a thousand times. We haven't made her yet."

"Oh yeah...When will you make her?"

Leafa shrugged and laid back in her chair.

"Soon. But for now, you gotta go Mr. President."

She made her menu pop up again and made the president disappear from his chair. I realized that my mouth was still open from the initial surprise of meeting one of my favorite presidents and I closed it before Leafa took notice. She grinned at me and stood up.

"As you can see, you can have conversations with America's most favorited leaders. We have made every single one them, even...Ugh...Jimmy Carter...No haha I'm kidding I have no idea about any of them. Thorn made everything in America that had to do with the historical aspect since he's from there. He said he didn't like Jimmy Carter so I just went along with it. Now, only the creators of the game can change which leader it is or what mission the player gets. There are seven of us so you could say we were like the "Big seven". Get it? Because there was a "Big three"? Yeah? You know what I mean! Oh and yeah, there are two other people in our group you haven't met yet but when they log in we will introduce them to you. So what do you think?"

"I think all of this is pretty cool and I'm impressed that you guys have gotten so much done. Is there anything else?"

I questioned her. I may hate these games but that doesn't mean I can't give these guys some praise. Let's just hope it doesn't turn into another SAO incident...

"Well you said something about making new game modes. What about that?"

Her smile went down a little and she sighed a little louder.

"That is one problem we are trying to work out. We just can't think of anything to put. I don't know why but I think the reason for it is because we have used our brain power to build everything else that there isn't any thought left to think of some cool modes for the game!"

She joked.

"...What about you, do you have any ideas?"

I thought for a minute before an idea popped inside my head. I'm a marine so war is obviously going to be the thing I'm almost always thinking about so that was my idea. But, I had to make sure it wasn't already used.

"Have you made any modes about war yet?"

I asked her.

"Well, some light Call of Duty-like stuff such as capture the flag or team deathmatch. You know, that type of thing but nothing that creative. That's why we need to figure out some ways to make it more exciting and realistic. We want the game to be like a real war. Just without people dying and nations getting conquered."

She said slowly. I walked over to her and smiled a little.

"Well I think I have an idea. How about we make this game even more historical by adding real-world battles that have occurred like D-Day or the Battle of Britain. We can also add some new battles that occurred during our war with Russia. So we would get the player in the battle by giving them a special objective and this would also give them a cool history lesson so they would get to play the game and also ace their history test. We could also change history like giving the players the option of assassinating Hitler."

"Oh that sounds really cool! Yeah, I think we can do that. However, these missions would be in a whole different world from this one. Like, this world would be the starting place where you can get missions and stuff like that and then the "War" world would be where you do those historical battles and conquer nations. Each player or clan would get their own world to play in so nobody would interfere unless they want to. If they do, then we can add a world where clans can try to conquer as many land as they can find and also battle each other. Wow, I think we can make this together Miles!"

She screamed with happiness as she hugged my arm. I chuckled a bit and nodded in agreement. She stepped back and grabbed the president's phone.

"We have teleporting stations in all of the phone booths but the president's phone is also one so let me teleport us to the military base of the game. Hold on, what was that number again? 938-4011? Yeah! That's it!"

Leafa said to herself as we teleported again. This time, I was amazed to see that we were in front of one of the best military academies in the world. West Point.

"This is the military campaign headquarters. So if a player wants to work on his training, he goes here. There are monsters all around the world but here you can gain more experience by paying for a training session. It's not going to cost that much in game currency but it will be certainly worth it. So let's go look into our little idea. Shall we?"

"Yep."

The two of us entered the giant academy and she showed me the war room. The room was filled with all kinds of technology and weapons. It made me think of my base back home to see all of those weapons propped up on the wall. I think I was caught into a daze because Leafa had to wave her hand in front of me to get my attention. I quietly apologized and she said it was okay. She got my attention because she wanted to show me the database where they had all of the military modes set up. She clicked on one of them and a little voice was heard.

"Hmm? Oh hey Leafa!"

Then suddenly, a little...fairy I guess...flew from the database and seated herself on Leafa's shoulder. My eyes widened at the sight of the tiny little girl and Leafa laughed teasingly at me.

"Oh sorry, well it's kind of hard to explain this but Yui, this is Miles. He's a guest of ours. Miles, this is Yui. She's Kazuto and Asuna's daughter."

My mouth fell open and my eyes got even wider.

"Daughter!?"

I asked in amazement. She laughed again and nodded her head.

"It's complicated. Basically all you need to know is that when those two were playing in Sword Art Online, Yui suddenly showed up and had no memory of where she was at. Because of this, the two took her in and then found out she was an AI created to help players in the game or something but because of the whole incident, it messed with her system. But, they all formed a bond and have stayed together ever since. She now helps us on missions and talks to us whenever we just want to hang out. She's also very smart and has information from the internet in her head. So be careful because sometimes she gives off data that you'd rather not want to give out yourself..."

"Hey!"

Yui screamed with her hands on her hips. I looked down and crossed my arms.

"So Kazuto and Asuna were also caught in the SAO incident?"

Leafa looked at me for a second before nodding.

"Yeah, do you know someone who was in it?"

"N-No...I don't..."

I lied. Yui tilted her head in confusion and closed her eyes like she was thinking of something.

"Miles, your anxiety levels are-"

"Leafa, did you get that mode set up!?"

I quickly cut Yui off and she stopped talking. She might be a problem in the future if she keeps doing stuff like that...

"Hmmm...Almost. We're going to need Yui's help on it. Think you're ready for the task Yui? Thorn should arrive here soon if he took a jet here or something. Yui grinned and gave the blonde a thumbs up.

"I sure am. What do you need me to do?"

And that is the end of the chapter! Yeah, I got a lot to do this week so I just ended this chapter with that but the next chapter will have some combat in it and stuff like that. And maybe our little under cover marine can show the group his military skills and kick their asses. But, that's basically the summary of the next chapter. Something like that, and I will also introduce our villain of the story so that will be cool. Please review and comment on the story and tell us what kind of ideas you have for the story. If you have an OC in mind, just keep the idea to yourself for a while because this story is overloaded with OCs lol. Uh...I got my car fixed! And Deadpool is a badass movie! Go see it now! Finally, thanks so much for giving us your time to read this and we will see you next time!


	17. Chapter 17: The Warzone

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Thorn's legacy. In case you didn't know, the final battle is coming up and that chapter will probably be really long so I actually have an excuse for that chapter taking this long to be updated but I have to be honest with you that I've just been writing little by little for this chapter because one I have huge writer's block for it and two I've been WAY too busy for the past couple of weeks. Trust me, you don't wanna know. It's been pretty bad lol. And plus my internet keeps blinking and that's really annoying. But a reviewer reviewed and asked for sex chapters since the first one had them lol so we'll see where that goes in the next chapters. Hint hint wink wink. Anyway, if you guys would review more I would probably get more reviews at. And I'm not even kidding. I mean, guys come on. That's basically the only thing I ask for lol. So please review or comment on the story! Or no sex! Gah! Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 17

 **(Somewhere in Tokyo)**

I walked down the dark street with only the street lights acting as my guidance. My right arm carried nothing while my left hand carried a bag from the local supermarket down the street. I bought some medicine, a case of frozen sushi, and a bottle of grape Fanta. Not much but it was what I got everyday when going to the supermarket. As I walked, my eye was starting to irritate me once again. I raised my hand and fidgeted at the covering over my face. The fake colored contacts I was wearing did not help either. It only made it worse. see, every day I went out I put on contacts, a hoodie, and a fake skin covering over my face. It was so nobody would recognize me in public. However, once I got inside I would take everything off.

"Jin! It's time to get inside! It's getting late!"

"Okay Mom!"

A mom and her son said in an exchange. That's right...It was getting dark wasn't it? It also looked like it was going to rain. Oh well. I was almost home anyways. After two minutes more of walking through the street I made it to my apartment, a tall layered building right next to a normal family neighborhood. I walked up the steps of the building and took out my key. Once I was in front of my door, I inserted the key in its hole and pressed my thumb towards the tiny black screen next to it. It recognized my "fake" thumb print and unlocked the door for my entry. Going in, I closed the door behind me and immediately took off my hoodie and contacts. I preferred my glasses anyway. Although the fake skin covering was sometimes nice to have so I wouldn't have to see the damage my eye took from that bastard a while ago. I had to live with it forever. But I have a plan to change all of that; to get my revenge! The revenge that I deserve!

"Where the hell did I put my phone?"

I asked myself as I searched my apartment. I had to make my daily call. After finally finding my phone in between the cushions of the couch I put in the password and typed in the numbers for the call. It rang twice, as always, and a person's voice was heard from the other line. The voice was young and soft as it spoke to me.

"Hey, what's up."

"Hey. What did you get today?"

I asked him. The teen paused for a second before sighing.

"Another person came to their house today and it looks like he's staying. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and looks to be about twenty-two years old."

I narrowed my eyes at the floor and thought for a moment. Why would they bring another person into their group? I had to know more.

"Hmm, what's his build and what was he wearing?"

"His build looked to be very strong like he worked out every day but not in a bulky sense. His clothes aren't that self-explanatory. He wore the normal shirt and pants so we can't analyze him by just that. However, there was one incident where he seemed suspicious."

The boy said. I nodded my head and walked over to my counter, grabbing a pen and paper and getting in a position where I could copy down everything he said from the phone. My...partner...explained that he was in the garden next to the house and he was snapping any pictures we could use for our plan. That's when the guy he was talking about walked on the back porch and leaned his back against one of the pillars. I wrote everything down as he told me this.

"Go on."

I told him.

"Okay. So then I took a picture of him and he turned his head in my direction so I decided to stop for a second and watch what he would do. He just stared in my direction for what seemed like forever before he actually walked over to me! Don't worry, he didn't see me but he just stood there and stared at the building as I got low. I thought I was going to get caught but he walked back inside the house. Sir, we need to keep an eye on him or else. He seems very observant..."

"Okay we will watch him and the others for now on. Good work Shinichi. Keep it up. Our plan will soon commence with the victory going to us."

I said before hanging up the phone. I placed it down on the table in front of me and huffed. Well this is bullshit. They brought in another person but why? As far as we know, they should be almost done with the game so a new member isn't needed at all. This is probably a setback but I won't let it change our set date too much. See, I am the leader of Laughing Coffin and I have been recruiting thousands of new members. Most of them are college students or around that age and they all have pledged their full support to me. When ISIS fell a few years back, there was no doubt another group would emerge from the shadows and that group is us. It is quite extraordinary though. I, Sugou Nobuyuki, am now the leader even though I just escaped that hell hole. That mental institution they put me in because they think I'm crazy! I'm not crazy. I can't be crazy. But the group recognized my ingenious and my will to complete my goal of creating my own world. They recognized my dreams of destroying the undeserved and unwilling. It would've been magnificent. That was until that teenage bastard ruined everything! He sent me to that shithole and left me to rot in there for life! And he took my beloved Asuna away from me...The way her hair smelled and the taste of her tears was enough to make me melt...I plan on keeping her alive when he raid their home. Oh that's right. We plan on raiding their home and killing every single of them slowly and viciously. But that's not all. The same day, we will create a magnetic pulse-like attack on the world's internet, giving us enough time to take over every single URL and password. Many people will die and many people will be hurt and that's a good thing. Our group, Laughing Coffin, is not afraid to kill; in fact we welcome it. The more bloodshed, the better. I just wish we could recruit EVEN MORE people! Sure we have a team in every single developed country but I crave more authority than that. I wouldn't be so confident as to say we could stage a coup d'état in every single one of those countries but wouldn't that be the icing on the cake! And it might just work if we take over the internet. That includes the deep web as well. All of those secrets given to us for our benefit. Simply breathtaking to think about.

"My eye's on the real prize though..."

I said out loud.

"Killing that little brat is all I want to focus on right now...Then my own personal world will be complete..."

* * *

 **(Burke's POV)**

"Oh! Thorn's here! And he crashed the jet in the building! Jesus! Hold on!"

Leafa said in a stressed tone as she walked out of the academy. She had just finished explaining to Yui about our idea for the game when the whole building just started shaking and we heard a huge explosion-like noise coming from outside. Having my military instincts, I naturally got in a defensive stance and looked for the closest weapon that I could use. Leafa just patted my shoulder and went outside to check on Thorn. I walked over to the window and looked out to see Leafa with her hands on her hips and a stern serious look on her face as she stared up at the roof. Did Thorn seriously crash into it like she said? I was almost tempted to walk out there myself but she saw me through the window and gave me a smile, motioning her hands at me to stay there. So I complied and waited there until I heard the front door open. In cam Leafa and Thorn and...everyone else!? My eyes kind of widened at the surprise of seeing everyone but the more the merrier I guess. Leafa, Thorn, Kazuto, Asuna, Arkady, Sinon, and two other people were with them. They looked a little younger than the rest of the group so they were probably fifteen or sixteen. One was a girl with pretty brown hair and eyes while the other was a guy with blonde hair and violet-like eyes. Leafa looked at me and then them a few times before gasping and pushing the blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Miles, this is Erin and Charles. Erin is from London while Charles is from Paris. They really like each other hehe."

She said in a sarcastic tone. Erin gave her an unusual look and raised one of her eyebrows.

"We actually do like each other…"

She said in a quiet tone as her cheeks burned a fire engine red. Leafa's green eyes stared at her before she gasped again.

"What!?"

"Yeah we kissed in the rain and stuff."

Charles butted in with a smirk on his face. Erin rolled her eyes and nudged his arm gently as a way to warn him about not doing that again. The blonde sylph in green rubbed her ears as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The rest of the group was practically doing the same thing.

"I thought you two hated each other."

"We did...until we kissed and made out with each other."

Charles told her in reply. She shook her head in disbelief and turned to Thorn.

"Did you know anything about this? And how in the holy mother of ass did you fit everyone in that jet? Also, why did you bring everyone!? And why did you crash in the roof of the freaking building!? We're going to have to repair that you know!"

She questioned Thorn with her voice coming out in a high-pitched tone. Thorn shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"First, I had no idea about the Erin-Charles relationship because I've been way too busy developing the game. Second, I just sat them inside the jet and left to fly all the way over here. Plus, It's a 'Murica' jet so it's number one and can do anything! Third, all I did was call them because I wanted them to come with me since you said something about a new fighting mode. Thought maybe we could test something out or show Miles one of our current military modes. And finally, you know I can't drive a jet haha. I promise I will fix the roof later."

He took a breath after saying all that while Leafa was still mentally fuming. She shook her face and sighed before turning to Miles.

"If you're staying with us for a long period of time, you should know that this type of thing happens often. ANYWAY, we were just about to start on our new military mode. Want Miles to explain it to everyone?"

She asked Thorn, glancing at me in the process. Thorn shrugged his shoulders again with a small "sure". So I did. I told them all of the details of my idea and they all seemed to be thrilled with it. Good job Chris, you're getting better at this whole "acting like a teenager thing and gaining trust from your peers".

"Well I think it's cool! I call making the assassination guns!"

Sinon said with a sly grin. I've noticed that she always called dibs on making the guns. In this case, there would be some alternate timelines where you were required to use a certain type of gun to assassinate a dictator or general. It was pretty complicated but even I would say it was an awesome thought for the game.

"That will take a few days to make probably…"

Kazuto said with his hand on his chin in thought while Asuna giggled at his concentrated countenance. Thorn agreed and grinned.

"Well maybe we can just start on it tomorrow, but I say we test out one of the military modes we already have! Sound like fun guys?"

Everyone pretty much said yes but I still had no idea what he was talking about because Leafa never got the chance to show me the current modes that they had already created. This was because of the whole Thorn crashing into the roof of West Point Academy!

"What did you have in mind?"

I asked. Thorn smiled big and pumped his fist.

"How about some good old fashioned free-for-all deathmatch!?"

I kind of felt my lips turn upwards at the sound of that. I was actually starting to get excited because this was something that I could do. I remember back when I first joined the military when they made us have laser tag battles as practice for the real thing. But now, they did virtual reality battles. However, I never joined in on those type of battles. I just couldn't take being in a virtual world again. But, I found myself forgetting that I was even in a virtual reality game in the first place. Maybe it was the fact that Leafa and the group was constantly keeping me occupied.

"Alright that sounds fun. I get to set the stage though. Shall I unlock all of the weapons available so far?"

Leafa asked her boyfriend. He nodded his head and she swiped her hand as she did the action she said she would. She looked at everyone and counted before setting the number of players to nine. She then pressed the "start" button and swiped her hand back up. She turned to everyone else and gave a sweet innocent smile.

"Alright, we're all set! The game will start in exactly one minute. I hope you guys are ready to get your asses kicked."

She teased. Arkady rolled his bright blue eyes and crossed his arms.

"That won't happen unless you and Thorn team up again."

"Hey! That time was different!"

She said in defense.

"How!?"

"I don't know...Just get ready for the damn battle! Gah!"

She yelled as time was running out for anyone to prepare for the battle. I cracked my knuckles in anticipation of how this would be. We'll see what happens I guess. She teens have no idea who they're up against…

"Alright here we go...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1…"

Leafa counted down along with her gloved fingers. Soon after the count hit zero I suddenly felt my body getting this anti-gravity feeling as well as blue light filling my bright colored pupils. It didn't take long before I found myself on some street filled with cars and lights everywhere. I blinked my eyes and looked around as an attempt to identify where I was.

"Where in the world-"

I whispered before my eyes stopped at a huge Coca-Cola sign on the side of a building.

"Oh...So we're in Atlanta…"

I muttered to myself. I made a quick scan of the area before running under a building. I heard some noise coming from my belt and was glad to see a gun resting on there. I unclicked it from my waist and looked down its barrel; nice grip, nice size, and not too heavy. I tried that swiping down thing Leafa taught me a while ago and saw my inventory was full of weapons that I could use. I clicked on one of the sniper rifles and one appeared in my arms. I smiled a little and strapped the gun to my back for later. I also had two pistols rest against my sides just in case that horrible moment of running out of bullets at the wrong time appeared before me. I ran across the street as I heard gunshots in the distance. I wonder who was shooting at who. I finally decided to run inside of the skyscrapers in the city and nest out there for a little bit. I planted a claymore by the door and went up some for a better view of the battleground.

 _ **Attention!**_

 _ **You have a message!**_

A message appeared before me out of nowhere and I almost fell backwards on my butt in surprise. God, I needed to get used to this crap. I opened the message and narrowed my eyes at it to read it.

 _ **Hey! I just wanted to tell you that this**_

 _ **Will kinda be like the Hunger Games in the sense that**_

 _ **everytime someone dies a cannon or sound will be heard throughout**_

 _ **The city. You can also look at everyone's status by**_

 _ **swiping down your menu.**_

 _ **P.S I'm going to kill all of you.**_

 _ **Leafa**_

I chuckled at that last part, closing the holographic window in front of me. I cocked the assault rifle in my hands and waited. I looked outside and could not see any defined figures below. I didn't go up too high because I still needed a good way to get to the ground. It was about two minutes later when I heard my claymore blow up. Well that was quick. Except for the fact that I heard a voice yell immediately after that!

"You're going to have to do better than that whoever you are!"

Leafa screamed from below. I then heard her sprinting up the stairs rapidly. I huffed and looked around. I ran to the door to the stairs and looked down. Leafa, who was a few levels down, looked up at the same time and shot up at me. I pushed myself from the edge of the stairs and started to run up them. At the same time, I was throwing grenades down the stairs to halt her advance.

"Ha! Miles, I'm just going to throw them back!"

She yelled at me. Dang she was fast! I quickly swiped down my hand and looked in my inventory. I saw that there was a crossbow and rope on there so I selected those two items along with a strong metal arrow. I had reached the top of the stairs and there was no other option but to jump...Unless you have a crossbow and rope. I tied the rope to the metal arrow and positioned it on my crossbow. I aimed it at the Coca-Cola building and shot the rope. It shot itself through the concrete just above a window and stayed in place. I examined the rope and I knew that it would most likely be able to withstand my weight. I threw a couple more grenades at the doorway where the stairs were before throwing myself onto the rope. My body flew through the air at great speed as I stared back at the building I was just on. Leafa ran up to the edge after a few seconds and aimed her gun at me. I had to swing my body to dodge the incoming bullets. I could just barely see them as they came out of their gun. I raised my gun at her while still on the rope and shot a few rounds at her. I smirked as I saw her eyes widen. A bullet hit her shoulder and she grabbed it with her right hand, forcing herself to get low to the ground. Alright, I stopped her for now. Now that I was safe I could-...Holy….

"Hahaha! You didn't think I would just leave my girl alone did you Miles?"

I heard Thorn say in the opposite direction. I turned around on the rope as I was still zip-lining over to the Coca-Cola building to see Thorn standing on a building right next to it. I thought he would shoot at me but instead he made sure I saw the electrical device he was holding in his hands. I stared at it as he pressed the button on it, causing the structure I was supposed to be landing in to explode in thousands of pieces. I could feel the heat of the explosion as the rope began to lose altitude. Luckily, I was low enough to where I could land manually onto a small building below. I hit the ground with a rolling of my body as I regained my focus. I looked up at Thorn and he seemed to be pre-occupied with something else.

"Thorn! I can't believe you blew up the Coke factory! They have my favorite sodas!"

"I was just regaining your honor babe!"

"Shut up! You're not supposed to help me in this! This is supposed to be a free-for-all! But that was sweet anyways!"

She yelled over to him from where she was as she bandaged her arm.

"Does that mean I get some loving tonight!?"

"You were going to get it anyways silly!"

She screamed to him. I shook my head and moved away from there. Seriously!? That was just-...Nevermind. Moving downtown, gunshots were heard more clearly over here. I even saw Erin and Arkady shooting at each other. They were both hiding behind barriers and there was no telling how long that would last. That's at least what I thought right up until the barrier in front of Erin was destroyed and a barrage of bullets shot through her head and body. The little health bar above her went all the way down to zero as her body fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"K sozhaleniyu Erin …(Sorry Erin…)

Arkady said to himself, reloading his gun. A loud cannon-like sound was heard and Erin's name turned dim on the holographic scoreboard. He looked in my direction and I ducked my head behind a car I was sitting behind. Arkady stared this way for a few more seconds before shrugging. Big mistake. As soon as he looked away I shot my hand at the sniper rifle on my back and shot a bullet at him. He gasped when he heard the sound and moved to get out of its way but it hit his leg. Blood sprayed out of it before it turned into blue virtual reality pieces. He grunted, his body falling to ground due to a loss of balance. I aimed to shoot again from the shadows and pulled the trigger.

"Jesus!"

I looked up from my scope and my eyes widened. Sinon had been somewhere on the scene and had finally revealed herself with a giant shield covering her. She dashed in front of Arkady and blocked the bullet before it could find its target. She then grabbed the teenage boy and helped him move over to the closest shelter they could find. I clicked my tongue in disappointment and reached in my pocket for a grenade.

"What the…"

I whispered. I only had one grenade left. Oh that's right. I was trying to get away from Leafa in the blur of the moment. I gritted my teeth and decided to save it. Turning around, I ran to a garden filled with roses and daisies. It must've been like a butterfly garden or something. I got low in the bushes and aimed my gun low to the ground. I waited for someone to pass by and someone did sometime later. I shot at their feet and they fell to the ground. I recognized the person as Charles but he had not seen me because he fell the other way. I shot again, this time at his head and his body fell limp. God, this is so real...I never imagined it to be just like a warzone…

 _ **Boom!**_

And the sound of the cannon or gun or whatever it is that makes that sound signaled another fallen player. Now there were only seven. I haven't even seen Kazuto or Asuna. I was starting to get suspicious of those two. They looked to be a great team whenever they teamed up so this might be more difficult than I thought it would be. I am enjoying myself that sounds mean since I'm literally shooting at teens' heads but they should've known that I would give this my all.

 _ **Boom!**_

I narrowed my eyes at the sky and checked the scoreboard. Kazuto and Asuna both died at the same time! How did that happen!? You know, I bet you they blew themselves up so they wouldn't leave each other when one of them died. The love is real. Yeah, that sounds right.

"Holy shit! Why did Asuna and Kazuto just kill themselves!?"

Thorn screamed. I nodded my head. I knew it. I laid there in the bushes for a few more minutes before I deemed it that no one else would walk in my path again. So that meant I had to move. I looked around the area I was in and it was clear so I stood up and moved in the shadows. Literally, the shadows! I was in a total-darkness garage and I had to put on my night vision goggles. I bet I can snag someone if they walked in here unprepared. But now I just had to listen.

 _ **Boom!**_

I looked at the scoreboard and Leafa's name dimmed. Arkady's kill number rose to two and that meant that he was the one who killed her. Thorn is so going to beat his ass now.

 _ **Boom!**_

Yep. There it is. Arkady's name dimmed and Thorn added a kill to his score. So now there were only three people left. Very loud gunshots were heard not a second afterwards and they sounded close too. I was almost tempted to move out of the building but I'm glad I chose to stay inside. Thorn and Sinon sounded like they were having a intense time out there. The next thing I heard and felt was the bombs dropping from an airplane above.

"Shit, where did she get that!?"

Thorn screamed out. The door opened and the light was let into the dark room. Thorn closed it quickly and took a breather. This was my chance to take him out. I slowly and quietly raised my gun and pointed it at him. Another air bomb hit the ground outside and he moved right at I shot at him. Crap. He looked in my direction and instantly started shooting. I tried to miss them but one of the bullets hit my night-vision goggles and destroyed them. I threw them off and shot back at Thorn, the fire from our guns giving us the only indication of light. Oh man, at this point we were both going to kill each other and Sinon would win. I hid behind a car and covered myself from continuous fire from Thorn. I think he had one of those miniguns in his hands because he never stopped to reload. The bullets were starting to dissolve the car and the concrete pillar beside it into pieces and I either had to move or get the hell out of here. That's when I remembered I still had my grenade. I took off the pin from it, careful not to make a noise, and through it from the other side of the concrete pillar. It hit the ground once and Thorn stopped shooting.

"Oh man, I hate you so much right now."

He said before the whole half of the parking garage blew up in flames.

 _ **Boom!**_

Jeez, these guys weren't bad. They still needed more training in combat but they weren't bad! The room was now lit up with heat and fire as I took my leave. Alright Sinon, where are you. If she was in a Jet I would have to find myself an anti-aircraft rocket launcher or something like that. That's when I saw a faint glint of light coming from one of the windows of a tall building. I quickly ran to cover and looked at the spot with a pair of binoculars. Sinon was laying there with a nice sniper rifle in her possession. She seemed to be scanning the area with her scope but she didn't see me when I left the garage. My hand reached around for the sniper rifle on my back and I placed it front of me. I looked down the scope and aimed right at her. I shot the rifle and I jumped back when my scope was destroyed in pieces. So she did see me; just at the last minute. That's okay though. I have a RPG! Perfect way to finish this. I grabbed the infamous weapon out of my inventory and shot the missile into the building. The glass of the windows fell into shards as the structure of it collapsed. It slowly fell in a pancake-like way but Sinon was still alive!? Wanna know how I know? Because she was sliding down the side of the building with a tommy gun in her hands. Maybe I destroyed her sniper rifle scope too. She shot at me and I had to get low. All I had to do was wait for her to hit the ground and die. 1...2...3…

 _ **Splat!**_

Gross…

 _ **Boom!**_

 _ **Congratulations!**_

 _ **You have won the Deathmatch!**_

 _ **Returning back to the Military Game Lobby!**_

I found myself back in the West Point Academy with everyone else. Thorn and Sinon both laughed and threw their hands in the air.

"We almost had you! How did you do all of that!?"

They asked in pure curiosity. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I've just had practice I guess…"

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! I hope you guys liked that because that was really easy to write. I don't know why but it was. Now I gotta write a new chapter for my Britannia story which I recommend you guys read. It's got romance, fighting, and all the awesome characters from Hetalia in it so read it! Sugou is a horrible person lol. Like I was shaking my head as I was typing his thoughts about Asuna for example. Okay, please review or comment on the story! Finally, thanks so much for reading and we will see you next time! P.S. I HAVE TO BE HONEST AND TELL YOU GUYS I DID NOT CHECK THIS FOR ANY ERRORS SO IF YOU WOULD BE KIND AND TELL ME IF I MESSED UP ANYTHING? ALRIGHT THANKS! I'M JUST SO TIRED! GAH!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Bar

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of Thorn's Legacy! I've been talking with my team of "story thinkers" and I can say that this story will turn into a pretty dramatic, violent, sexy, and tragic story. That's all I'm going to say so you can think whatever the hell you want but I'm not going to spoil anything. The last few chapters will be VERY long because I can't tell you! Just letting you know haha. So school's been a bitch of course. I'm taking the ACT this tuesday again, got a boatload of homework, and I need to focus on my studies for a little while but I'll still be writing. Uhh please review and comment on the story and if you don't I'll beat you up. Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 18

 **(Thorn's POV)**

We all got back to the real world after our little fake battle in the game. I got to say it was pretty good! Miles is pretty good too which kind of makes me suspicious for some reason. I've noticed that he acts a little weird sometimes but he looked like he was in his element just then. A little too much in his element if that makes any sense. Maybe I'm just a little peeved that I lost but still. I might just ask him about that little skill of his so he can teach me some stuff or I could get some information of why he's actually here because I still don't believe Mr. Harrison when he told me that he sent him to check on us. Why would he even do that? He's trusted me so far so it doesn't make sense.

"Thorn? Come on, get up! What are you doing?"

I jumped in place as I looked up at my beautiful girlfriend through the lens of the Amusphere headset. I sighed and took it off, Setting my feet on the ground beside the bed and fixing my hair in its rightful place. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"That was so much fun. I can't wait for this game to come out. Then I can kick your ass all the time on it."

She whispered in my ear before pecking my cheek. My face turned only a slight red since I had gotten used to Sugu's affectionate behavior. Acting like I was getting up, she let go of my waist and started to get up as well until she found herself on the soft bed again. Her bright eyes blinked a couple of times as she tried to figure out what was going on but I was already on top of her. What can I say? We never get to just kiss anymore! I leaned in and pressed my lips to her soft ones. Once she regained her consciousness, she closed her eyes and laid her hands on my broad shoulders. I slipped my hand on her hip and pulled her closer to me as she started to hug me in embrace. Damn, she sure knew how to clear a guy's mind.

"T-Thorn...We have to...Ah…."

I slipped my warm hands under her shirt and rubbed her soft white tummy slowly as if I was giving her a massage. She bit her lip gently and laid her head back onto the bed.

"...N-Nevermind…"

She murmured with a loving sigh following it. My hands found the bottom of her c-cup breasts and just before I could just...make Sugu's world, Arkady knocked on the door and walked in the room. Suguha and I turned our heads to look at him and he put a smirk expression on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sinon, Kazuto, and I are going out for a little drink. You guys want to come or…"

He stopped and waited for a response. I looked at the girl below me and shrugged my shoulders before retracting my hands from her body. She sat up and patted her red cheeks as she looked away from Arkady. He chuckled and swung his hand to the outside.

"Well come on if you're coming."

He turned to leave and I grabbed my girl's hand, following him out. Suguha looked confused as we walked out of the house with the others. I asked her what was wrong and she nodded her head towards the door.

"Isn't Miles coming?"

Arkady shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I asked him but he said he didn't drink, and he said he just wanted to rest so I left him alone."

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay...and what about Asuna? Where did she go?"

She asked, turning to Kazuto. Her black-haired cousin smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"She said something about going into ALfheim. I think she needed to either get something important or she was really close to leveling up. She told me that when we come back she would have a snack ready for us. I love her so much~"

He said in a daze as his stomach growled. His cousin rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to me. She stared into my brown eyes and I narrowed them at her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my arm, clinging to me as we walked to the closest bar. Girls are weird...but you don't see me complaining do you? Sinon was doing the same thing with Arkady and we secretly bumped each other's fists.

"This is it right here."

Kazuto said with a smile as he opened the door for everyone. We thanked him and the girl at the front looked up from her iphone 10. She took the pen that she was chewing on out of her mouth and gave us a smile. She was probably like twenty-six years old and all of us guys were staring at her giant breasts. There was no way she was from here.

"Hey honeys, how many?"

"Uhhh...five please."

Kazuto said after he counted the group twice. She nodded and turned to her left.

"Right this way guys."

She sounded extremely swedish. That would make sense. Her hair was blonde and she had blue eyes so yeah. She led us over to a table that seated all of us. She set five menus in front of us and leaned on her left foot while putting her hand on her hip.

"My name is Julia and I'll be your waitress today. Can I start you guys off with a drink first? We have a special today where we are giving each group a tray of alcohol for free so a group can have a fun time. It's usually slow this day of the week so not a lot of people know about it."

She told us with a chuckle. I thought about it and looked around. There were three Japanese businessmen across from us that were piss-ass drunk. They were literally hiccuping and falling all over the place with their loosened ties and under influence expressions on their faces. I really didn't want to look like that so I turned back to the waitress and opened my mouth but Arkady spoke before I could say anything.

"We'll do that if you don't mind. We'll take vodka."

He said with a grin on his face. I gave him a glare and irritated look but I guess it was okay since it was free. The others didn't seem to have a problem with it. The waitress cleared her throat and nodded.

"Of course I'll have to see your I.D.s..."

We all rolled our eyes as we gave her our phones and she scanned each one of them with her own. Technology had advanced so much that your age and license were now embedded in your phone and they were also waterproof so it wasn't like you could lose it by dropping it in the fucking toilet. Our phones also had a tight case on them so they weren't going to break any time soon. She gave my blue phone back to me and then she gave Arkady's red phone his back. She scanned Sinon's light blue one and then Kazuto's black one; all of them scanning successfully. That was until she got to Suguha's green phone. She scanned it and it made an error-like sound. She clicked her tongue and gave it back to Sugu.

"Sorry sweetie, you're too young. The drinking age in Japan is 18 and it says you're 17 so you'll just have to get a soda or something."

She said depressingly. I rubbed the top of Sugu's hand with my own as she groaned. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I guess I'll just get a glass of milk or something…"

"Okay...A tray of vodka and one milk. Thanks guys!"

Julia said with a smile as she walked away. Sugu leaned her head in my side and pouted.

"I always get left out of shit."

She muttered sadly. I rubbed her shoulder and gave her a kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll make you really happy when we get back to the house."

I said with a blush. Not the best thing to say but I got the point across. Her face immediately brightened as she sat straight up again. I chuckled under my breath while Sinon rolled her eyes in disbelief. She turned her head to Arkady and scooted closer to him.

"Are you gonna make me really happy when we get back to the house too?"

He blinked in confusion.

"I don't know...I'm feeling a little tired."

He told her as he stretched her arms out. She glared at him and he laughed before giving her a hug and whispering something in her ear. Knowing him, it was probably something dirty...And of course he would fucking order a whole tray of vodka because he's Russian. If he wants to have a drinking competition, how fair is that!? Whatever, maybe I can watch...and drink some of Sugu's milk; and not the milk she ordered, know what I'm saying? Okay I'll stop! Julia came back a few moments later with a tray full of tiny shot glasses. There were so many! She set them down in front of us and gave us a wink before swinging out her pen and holding up her tablet.

"So are you guys ready to order any food or…"

"I think we'll have to wait before we do that."

Kazuto said jokingly. Julia smiled and nodded as she turned to walk away.

"Just call if you need me."

I looked at Arkady and shook my head.

"You ordered a tray full of fucking vodka dude! And you're going to drink them all since I'm only gonna have like one or two shots. You-"

He clicked his tongue and waved his finger at me.

"No, we're gonna have a drink off with each other. You, me, Kazuto, and Sinon. There are one, two, three...thirty glasses here and I bet you I can kick all of your asses in a drinking competition! I am Russian after all."

He said proudly, puffing out his chest. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"And I'm from America, you know, the country that won the war against Russia a few years back…"

Well I didn't really mean to hit under the belt like that but it's true. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his fingers around the first glass. He nodded his head at the glass in front of me and I did the same. Kazuto and Sinon joined our actions as Suguha sat there next to me and watched.

"Ready. Set. Go!"

Arkady yelled as he downed the first drop of Vodka. It ran down his throat and he set the glass on the table. I drank my first glass and the drink flowed down my throat quickly. It fucking burned! Jesus! Kazuto did his and then his face twisted up in disgust as he hesitantly took the second glass. What a trooper. Looking at Sinon, she was taking her time with a nonchalant look on her face. Okay…

"Number 2!"

Arkady said as he drank his second glass. I did the same and so did Kazuto. I'm definitely going to throw up by the time this is over...I drank the third glass and then the fourth without any problem. But on the fifth that's when I started feeling tipsy. I looked at Kazuto and he downed his fourth glass. He then shook his head and backed away from the table while his cousin laughed at him. I turned my brown eyes to the Russian in front of me and I noticed he was drinking way too quickly. He was already on his sixth glass, but he was starting to look like he was feeling bad. I drank my sixth one and by the time I drank my seventh, he had finished his eighth. He set his hand on his ninth glass and his words came out in a slur.

"Number nine!"

He started to grip the glass but then suddenly his face hit the table and he just stayed there. My eyes widened and I looked at Sugu.

"Uhh...What just happened?"

"Nothing. He just got knocked out haha."

Sinon said amusingly while taking her fifth glass. I was starting to get paranoid about drinking. On one hand I could drink more shots and beat Arkady but...I kind of just wanted to not get knocked out but...I might as well make it a tie. I drank my eighth glass and let out a sigh, laying my head on Sugu's shoulder.

"Good job Thorn. You did awesome."

She said to me while rubbing my abdomen. I felt myself smile as I leaned into her. I could fall asleep right now and Sugu's breasts acted like a really good pillow. I was starting to feel really drowsy and Kazuto was too busy throwing up in the bathroom haha.

"I'm on my ninth glass."

"Huh?"

I asked, confused. Glancing at Sinon, I saw there were eight empty glasses next to her and only two full glasses left on the tray. Holy shit, she's gonna beat us. I watched her as she calmly drank the last two shots and wiped her mouth.

"I win."

She said with a smile. I grinned and bowed my head to her like she was a queen.

"Number nine! Wait a minute, where did my shot go?"

Arkady questioned as he shot up from his unconscious state out of nowhere. Sinon and Suguha started to giggle at each other while I walked around the table and put my hands on his shoulder.

"Bro, your girl beat us both to it. We both got eight while she got ten and Kazuto got four."

Judging by his face, he seemed both crushed to learn of his defeat but also ridiculously proud of his lover for being a good drinker. He laughed and rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately.

"Aww, my girlfriend's a badass!"

She blushed as Kazuto came back with a sickened look on his face.

"You okay?"

I asked. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I should've just stuck with milk like Suguha. Do you guys still wanna eat something because Asuna has food prepared for us back at the house. She texted me while I was down on my knees puking my guts out…"

"Now that I think about it, we probably shouldn't order any food…"

Arkady chuckled. So we sat there and talked for a few minutes like we would at any other place. Sure I just drank eight shots of vodka but I was feeling okay...for now…

"So did any of you guys notice that Miles is kind of suspicious?"

I commented casually. They shook their heads except Sinon.

"I have actually. I was wondering how he had those skills back when we were fighting in the virtual battle. I mean he's pretty damn good if he has skills like that but I would've heard about him if he played Gun Gale Online and that's like the only gun VRMMORPG right now."

"Exactly!"

I said, happy that someone was thinking the exact same thing as me. The only problem was that I didn't have the strength to keep on with the conversation longer.

"Look I'm not saying that we should ask him about this, but I think we should all kind of just watch him. I don't know why but I just have this feeling that he's not who he says he is. I'm weird like that haha and I'm a little drunk so I have no idea what I'm saying. Do you guys want to go home now?"

"Yeah…"

Everyone said in unison as we stood up from the table and left a tip for Julia. She smiled and thanked us as we left the bar. That was pretty fun if I do say so myself. Suguha had to basically drag all of us the whole way home because we were all really drunk by now. I'm serious, my vision was blurred and I felt extremely "free". When we all got home, Asuna was waiting for us with a smile on her face. Apparently she had made a classic bento box for all of us. Gotta lover her! We all practically ran to her and she gave us each a bento box filled with japanese cuisine.

"Wow...You guys look really drunk."

"We know…"

We said back to her as we ate. She laughed and leaned on the counter.

"I met someone new today."

We all stopped eating and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I met someone in ALO who heard about our game and wanted to join the team if she could. She's really strong and I heard from some people that she's possibly the strongest player in ALfheim. I was pretty impressed so I 'dualed' her and she put up a real good fight! I thought, 'why not' because she could really help us with the new game and she also said she knew a lot about the medical field. It would be cool to have a system of healthcare in the game. I don't know what it would be but it would still be cool. What do you think Thorn?"

Asuna asked me, since I was the head of the team. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"It's fine with me. What's her name?"

"Her name's Konno Yuuki."

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Dang, I'm glad I got this done! I actually started yesterday and I just finished now so that's faster than I usually write. Yeah, this one was just a fun chapter for relief and the next might just be another one with relief. Cough cough RELIEF cough cough. You know what I mean? No? Okay, that's fine. Please review and comment on the story because that's why I do all of this. Just hearing your feedback and ideas is the only reason I do this! So don't be afraid to do so. Finally, thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Final Member

**Hey guys! It is time for the next chapter in thorns legacy! Okay we're starting to get to the major stuff in the story and we will also have some stuff come back from the first story, not necessarily a person per say. Some reviewers will know what I mean lol. The reason I say the story is close to its end is that the last chapter will probably be really long. And that's a good thing. So anyway, I've started a new story because I needed to start it haha. Like right now, I'm working on this and then I'm working on Britannia which is a hetalia story and has my oc in it. But today I just started a new legend of Zelda story, also containing my oc, and it's going to be a long one so check it out if you want! Please review or comment on the story and thanks so much for reading the story! Here's the chapter! P.S. Sorry for any errors!**

* * *

Ch: 19

 **(Thorn's POV)**

At the sound of hearing the new girl's name, my eyes brightened and I was more interested in who this was. I know we have a lot more people than I ever thought we would have but I realize that we need everyone we can get to advance ideas and evolve the game into one that could turn into a masterpiece like Legend of Zelda or Call of Duty. Okay, a couple of the Call of Duty ones sucked but overall it was great!

"So how old is she?"

I asked in pure curiosity. Asuna tapped the butter knife against the counter as she thought about it. She ultimately shrugged her shoulders and guessed.

"I think she is fifteen or sixteen, I'd say."

She responded before continuing to cut some food up. She seemed like she was always cooking something. I felt like I needed to meet this person first though. And the next thing I was going to ask would probably be hard to know for Asuna.

"Do you know if she lives nearby? Or does she live in another country! Holy shit! Is she from America!? Team America for the-"

"No…"

She cut me off. I calmed down and Sugu laughed at me as she took a bite of her shrimp.

"She said she lived somewhere in Tokyo. I don't remember exactly what she said but I specifically remember hearing the word 'hospital' from her so maybe she lives near the University of Tokyo Hospital? But that's moderately close if you think about it. We could always meet in ALfheim again instead of in real life. You still use your account right?"

She asked while glancing up at me. I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yeah that could work. It would probably be faster too. I haven't been in ALO for some time now because I've been busy with development. It'll be weird being in a different game."

I said. Sugu shrugged and punched my shoulder playfully.

"Oh you'll be fine Thorn. I taught you how to play that game and I can teach you can if you somehow forgot. I just happen to be one of the best Sylph players in the game you know. You got lucky!"

"No I'm lucky because I met you."

I muttered quietly with reddened cheeks. She blushed and rolled her eyes while everyone else just stared at us. Arkady, who was still getting over his vodka drinking, leaned on Sinon and yawned.

"So we were talking about this Yuuki chick?"

Asuna's face brightened as she started talking again.

"Yeah! So do you guys want me to like call her or something and tell her to get on? Wait, she did say something about being on the game almost all the time. Okay I'm done with this…"

She put down the kitchen knife and stretched her arms over her auburn-colored hair. She then grabbed my arm and threw me in the room with a serious look on her face.

"I'm going to get on so you better get too right now Thorn!"

She then closed the door behind her, leaving me in a daze. What the fuck just happened? Ugh, whatever. I searched around for my amusphere and put on the helmet. I waited for it to start up before saying the familiar words, "link start". Once again, I was teleported through a tunnel of multi-colored rays before appearing in ALO. I looked around and noticed that this was the same city where I met Leafa. Good memories.

"Asuna!?"

I yelled out, trying to find her in the crowd. It was way more crowded right now than it ever was when I played this game. I called her name again over the heads of people and I couldn't find her before I saw a head of teal blue. In ALfheim, Asuna's hair color was the only thing that was different in her appearance. I smiled, going over to her through the large crowd and taking Asuna to the side. She looked absolutely winded and her eyes were widened like she saw a ghost.

"Holy crap, it's like they're having a parade or something! It's unusually crowded today. Ugh, anyway I messaged Yuuki here and she replied back to me to let me know that she was on her way. She wants to meet at my house if that's okay with you. You've been to my house right? It's that cozy log cabin up in Aincrad?"

"Yeah I've been there. We went there for Kazuto's birthday haha. So we have to fly over to Aincrad?"

I asked as I pointed up at the gigantic glowing castle floating high in the sky above us. It's light radiated in all directions and acted as a second moon for this world down below; however, it was a bit dim since it was still daytime outside. It would turn dark soon since the game had a different time-zone than Japan did which was where the game was primarily concentrated. And that really sucks if you have to be somewhere during the daytime and it's nighttime outside. It appeared to be larger this time than the last time I saw it. The game designers probably updated more things to it. I would know since I'm now an official game developer and designer. God, it's so cool to say that!

"We should go before more people get here Thorn."

Asuna told me, tugging on my shoulder sleeve. I nodded and followed her lead as she found a good place to cast her flight. Her bright blue hair stayed in place as her crystal-like wings appeared where her shoulder blades were. I did the same and made myself fly higher up in the sky. I haven't flown in a long time so it took some getting used to, but I eventually got the hang of it again. I had forgotten how much of a rush it was to fly through the clouds with the wind hitting your face. To put it vaguely, it was fucking awesome!

"The house is on the 22nd floor so we have to transport there when we get to the beginning city. We could fly there but that might take more time than you would like Thorn hehe. Are you really in such a hurry?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I glanced at her.

"Nah, it's just Suguha wanted to spend some time with me is all."

"Oh so she wants you to have sex with her."

If I was drinking something I would have done a spit-take. I widened my eyes at her, not because of what she said but because of how she said it. I laughed nervously,

"I...don't know."

I said while blushing. She smirked and spun around while she was flying.

"I think you do know Thorn. You can't hide all of your sexual tendencies from your friends. Oh! And whenever you two do do it, Kirito and I can hear you."

Curse you Sugu for being a screamer…

"...Then again, I bet you can hear it when we do it as well and that's okay! Because I can only get any at his house, not my house. My mom, if you haven't noticed, is a 'mega bitch' and she wants to make my life as miserable as she can. Like, for instance, she's now making me look at private schools to go to instead of the one all of the SAO survivors go to. I make really good grades but I guess that's not good enough for her. Lately, I've stood up to her and so far it's worked wonders."

I thought about what Asuna said in my mind and it reminded me of my own parents. Instead of being controlling, they were pretty supportive of everything I did. They even let me get my own apartment at sixteen which is unheard of in the teen community. Yeah, mom cried non-stop for like a week but she got over it. I really need to call them or something when we get done after this. They're probably worried sick about me…

"Thorn?"

"Yeah!?"

I yelled out of my daze. Asuna laughed and flipped her hair out of her eyes.

"You act just like Kirito. Both of you think too much. Anyway, we're almost there. I hope she didn't get there before us because then she would just be standing out in front of the cabin like she had no idea what to do; it's locked…"

She muttered quietly to herself. The both of us, once we saw the giant lake that was placed behind the cabin, descended to the ground and walked the rest of the way there. Nobody was at the cabin yet so we were the first ones here. Asuna kept telling me how she was super thankful for that. Why do girls worry about dumb crap like that? She even checked around the house for Yuuki before unlocking the door for us. The inside of the cabin was warm. The fireplace was lit up with a gentle fire with occasional sparks of red and orange shooting out from the burning wood. The living room had two long couches in it and three chairs, one of them being one of those a grandpa would sit in. There's no telling how much the wood of it creaked every time you rocked in it.

"Well make yourself at home Thorn. I'll go make us some sweet tea and cookies."

Asuna said as she made her way to her kitchen. I yelled to her that she was being too nice and she told me to fuck off. Well nevermind then! I laid back in one of the couched and crossed my arms. The cushion was soft and comforted my head just right. I looked around and noticed there were a lot of pictures of Kirito, Asuna, and Yui. They really were just a big happy family.

'Maybe Sugu and I could...No Thorn! No babies yet! Well hold on a minute, you do have a well paying job so you could support them…'

Shaking my head from those...thoughts, I sighed and closed my bright brown eyes. They came back open when I heard Asuna setting everything on the coffee table in front of me. True to what she said, she had made some tea and tiny vanilla cookies. She then sat down next to me and started to stir sugar in one of the teacups.

"So, what do you plan on doing when this is all over? When the game is completed I mean. Will you stay in Japan for a little while or go back to America?"

Her burning curiosity was hotter than the fire in the fireplace. I shook my head and smiled.

"I was thinking you guys could come back to America with me and help me present the game to the company. That way, you'll probably get job offers since you completed a project as big as this one. I haven't really thought about what I should do after this game though. Maybe make some smaller VRMMORPGs? I have no idea...there's also the question of where I should live. I love Japan but nothing beats America. Plus my parents would kill me for moving out of the country. I'm thinking about-"

 _Knock! Knock!_

I stopped and looked at the door. Yuuki was here. Asuna placed the teacup on the table and stood up, brushing her hands on her skirt. Crumbs from the cookie fell down in small particles as she walked over to the door. She opened it and beamed.

"Yuuki! Come in! Please come in!"

I stood up and put my hands in my pockets shyly. The girl, Yuuki, came in with a cheeky grin and I looked her up and down. She was pretty for being only fifteen. Her hair was a bright purple color that matched her eyes; though her eyes had some red in them. She was shorter than Asuna and I but not by much. She wasn't too skinny or fat either, she kind of just had an average build. Her outfit was purple and red like her hair and she kept a long cool-looking sword on her back. When she saw me, her smiled widened and she actually hugged me.

"Thorn! Asuna has told me so much about you!"

Whoa, she was so open. My cheeks turned red as I lightly hugged her back. She pulled away and stepped back a couple of feet.

"Hi! I'm Yuuki!"

She yelled in excitement as she held out her hand. Well she did make this whole introduction thing easier by being positive. Smiling back, I shook her hand.

"Hey, I'm Thorn haha."

"Alright cool, you two have met and everything so let's sit down and talk,"

Asuna motioned us to sit back down on the couches and we did. I sat on the far left, Yuuki sat in the middle, and Asuna on the far right. Yuuki immediately took a cookie and started to nibble on it like she was a chipmunk or hamster.

"So Yuuki. Tell Thorn what you told me and all of that. Also tell him how well known you are here."

Asuna advised her with encouragement. Yuuki grinned again and turned to me, laying her hands on her lap.

"Well!"

She started. She was so loud you would think she was an American like me.

"...I happen to be one of, if not, the strongest player in this game. I know I'm kind of young but I started as soon as soon as the game came out. I've trained every single day since then and I guess it paid off huh? Plus, I have this awesome sword that I carry around. I forgot where I got it but it's freaking badass! I can do a demonstration if you want me to."

She offered as she stood up slowly. Wow, she was awesomely energetic. I rose my hands up and laughed.

"Nah, that won't be necessary."

Judging by her level, she was definitely telling the truth. It was really high! Her face calmed down and she sat back down on the couch next to me. She decided to take another cookie and started to eat it as I started speaking again.

"The fact that you're a really good player helps a lot! Like, for our team we plan on everyone being a role model for their specific group of people. I would probably be head of America in the game and Japan would be split up into different factional leaderships. At least, that's what we plan on doing. Then again, we would need a representative from every country if we did that. Or we could just assign countries to the members of our team! Oh, sorry, yeah sometimes I get off track when new ideas start popping in my head."

Yuuki giggled and told me she did that too.

"...Haha, don't we all? But anyways, We're always up for adding new members to the team. The only requirement is that you need to know 'some' knowledge on VRMMORPGs and you also need to incorporate an idea of your own. So do you have one, Yuuki?"

I asked her with a smile. She brushed her violet bangs out of hair and nodded.

"I sure do! So when Asuna told me about the game and the team and shit, I knew I wanted to be apart of it. I've been thinking of some ideas ever since she told me she would ask you but I think my number one would me healthcare. I'm very good in medicine and could blend that into the game well."

She exclaimed. Asuna was right when she said medicine would be her main point. We did need a proper health care system in the game. I had always wanted to be a veterinarian but then I started playing video games and well…you know how that all worked out.

"How do you know so much about medicine? Did you take a course in school or something?"

I asked her. Her smile went down a little but stayed constant as she talked.

"U-Um, throughout my life I've spent a lot of time in a hospital. I used to have AIDS actually."

Asuna gasped while I frowned.

"I'm so sorry…"

"No, don't be! I'm all better now but during my treatment the doctors put me in virtual reality games such as this one in an attempt to try to make life more fun and easier. Once they treated me, I was hooked on games and medicine. Weird isn't it? I even started an AIDS awareness charity so we could work on finding a cure for the disease. I was one of the lucky ones though. Sometimes it goes away and sometimes it never leaves. My whole family went that way. But, the Japanese government is aiding me while I try to get back on my feet."

Wow, so she was tough too. If her family died with it, she probably had the disease since birth. It's a miracle she survived this long for them to be able to treat her.

"...I was thinking of creating one huge, like HUGE, hospital for each country that can do things the smaller hospitals can't. Things like an area where you can try surgery on fake patients if you were interested in the healthcare field. You could also learn about other things and how to do them! It wouldn't be like school or anything but more like an interactive medicine library. And that's not all, 'healer' or something like that could become a new class when making your character! I have everything planned out! That is, if you'll let me join the team…"

She gave one of the best puppy dog looks I had ever seen and at that point I knew she was going to be on our team.

"You know what? Sure! You can definitely be on our team!"

I told her. She screamed in excitement and hugged me before hugging Asuna as well. Yep, she would make a great addition to the team and who knows; maybe she'll make some headlines in the medical field with the use of the new game. That would certainly give it more popularity! I know I told Sugu I was only going to be gone for a few minutes but this was totally worth it! I'm getting more psyched for this game more and more every single day!

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter. It was more on the shorter side when it comes to word count but I did that for a reason. The reason for the delay was that I have AP tests this week which really suck and I really need to study for them. Summer is almost here so I'll have more time then. And the story will be finished sometime in June or July. Probably in July...I think...I hope you guys like Yuuki. She won't be dying of AIDS in my story, and sorry if I just spoiled the show for you. She will be the last team member for this story, just so you know. Anyway, please review or comment on the story, thanks so much for reading, and we will see you next time! P.S. my phone fucked up a part in the story where he goes into ALO so I apologize.**


	20. Chapter 20: Suspicious Activity

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter and it is finally summer! Finals were horrible but I passed with honors and now I'm a senior! I even got this nifty American History award plaque beating out this one bitch from my class so that made me happy. I also had to usher for the seniors' graduation which sucked but now I'm done and can finally relax. So I was looking at all my stories and checking to see if I updated everyone on time and then I got to this one and was like "oh shit..." Because it's almost been three weeks! What the hell happened!? So now I gotta bust my ass to do this chapter! Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you think of it! Feedback is always helpful unless you're an asshole about it! Finally thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 20

 **(Chris's POV)**

I've been here for two weeks and so far everything has been fine. No suspicious activities have crossed my path other than that one incident with the flash on the bush. But that was on the first day and I was just paranoid about even being here and acting like the teenager I probably should be like given my age. I should be protesting the cost of college right now or getting mad about a person for not being politically correct. However, I joined the military so I'm nothing like that.

Not at all, thank god.

I do think though that I'm getting better at acting like a normal teen. I've even had genuine fun with this group I've been assigned to. They're not as bad as I thought they would be. I kind of feel foolish for being so skeptical at first. Thorn is mature for his age and acts kind to his guests but acts laid back with his friends. Arkady and Sinon tend to stay quiet and usually stare into each other's eyes and whisper things in each other's ears. They then giggle amongst themselves and go watch TV together. Kazuto and his cousin Suguha are alike in many different ways; one being that they're both shy at certain times which is sometimes a good thing. Asuna might just be the best cook I've ever met. Sure, the chef at the military base back in California is professional and balances his meals out perfectly, but Asuna has this certain "home-made" feel to the food she makes like she's your mom. Charles and Erin are...in a word...unique. They are like a system of checks and balances. If Charles acts childish Erin will hit him over the head and scold him for it. It's amusing to watch actually.

There's also a new person on the team. Her name is Yuuki and she joined about a week and a half ago. She's a little younger than the rest of the group but she finds a way to fit in. My biggest surprise though was her natural purple hair. That's definitely not something you see everyday! Not only that, she even beat AIDS! She told me the other day that she was working on an official cure for the disease and that she would implement something like that in the game.

Speaking of the game, I still find VRMMORPGs repulsing and dangerous but my bias has softened a little. I realize now that it all depends on who makes the game like a decision of good and evil. SAO was evil but the game we're making is good. If you could even call these virtual reality things "good" at all. It is hard not to argue against someone who believes in them deeply but I know that my opinion is unpopular and it would break my character.

"Hey Miles?"

I looked up from my analog notebook and saw Suguha standing at my door with a look of urgency on her face.

"Oh. Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm late for my kendo practice so I have to go like right now! I was just wondering if you would be okay by yourself here. Sinon and Arkady are on a date and staying over at her apartment. Thorn is at the Zaskar office downtown on an official update report and Kazuto's is over at Asuna's house for dinner."

I waved her off.

"I'll be fine Suguha. You go on to practice."

She stared at me for a couple of seconds before sighing in relief.

"Okay. I'll probably be the first one back so I'll bring some dinner. You know where everything is and-"

"Suguha, I'm not twelve. I'll be alright."

I chuckled. She gasped and then giggled in embarrassment. She then apologized quickly and ran out the door with her wooden kendo sword. Hmm, no wonder she's skilled in sword fighting in the game. I watched a demonstration the other day and I had been meaning to ask her about it.

When I heard the front door close I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. These hipster clothes I have to wear are too flashy for me so I took my shirt off and slipped on a normal black tank top. It was smaller than my normal size so my muscles stuck out some but it was alright. As for pants I just switched to normal athletic shorts.

 _Zzzzzz!_

That was my phone. I bet Suguha forgot one of her things...I answered the phone and ran a hand through my blonde Ivy League-styled hair.

"Hello?"

"Burke! Hey! How's it going?"

It was that guy I met in the car before I got here. Kikuoka Seijirō. He works for the victims of the SAO incident but for now he was teaming up with me for the operation.

"Uhh...Fine I guess...Why?"

"Just doing a scheduled check-up. It's been two weeks now and you and the other agents on the operation are doing just fine. We can start the second phase now. We will need you to take regularly scheduled walks around the neighborhood to scan the area for any LC activity. If one of the kids ask, just say your going out for a jog. They won't push the subject any longer than that unless they're just annoying...Are they annoying Chris?"

He asked me with a hint of laughter in his voice. I narrowed my blue eyes at the ground and shook my head.

"No, they're actually pretty cool for a group of teenagers."

"Awesome! I knew they would be! Now get going! We will keep an eye on you from our satellite feed here at the Yokosuka military base. Call us if you have anything to report. Ciao~"

Okay that was weird. Why was he so amused by everything? I rolled my eyes and stretched. I switched my stylish shoes to normal tennis shoes and then walked out the door with the key to the house in my pocket. I thought about bringing a pistol from my hidden duffel bag but I decided against it this time. I jogged down the street effortlessly and looked around. Some kids were playing out in the front yard and some teens were riding on their bike from school or work. Other than that, there was nothing else worth looking at. I turned the corner and jogged like I was listening to some music along the way. I had to stop when another person close to my age ran up to me with a calm smile. He started talking to me and I raised an eyebrow. His hair was a bluish color and his eyes were an aquamarine as well. He was speaking japanese but I could understand him completely.

"Chotto! Watashi wa anata dake de, hoka no hi Kirigaya no ie ni idō shita koto ni kidzukimashita! Genki? Bijinesu? Kazoku? (Hey man! I noticed that you just moved in at the Kirigaya house the other day! So what's up? Business? Family?)"

He asked me. Internally, he was seriously raising some alarm bells in my mind. You don't just walk up to a random person and ask them these questions. Not unless you really care about something or you're really nice…This guy has only said twenty-one words to me and he's already suspicious. I played dumb.

"U-Uh...I don't speak Japanese dude...Sorry…"

I said to him with a kind chuckle while I scratched the back of my head. His eyes widened for a second before returning to their original state. He was clueless for a moment before smiling back at me.

"O-Okay!"

He said with a nod. That was probably the only English he knew.

"Goodbye!"

He scattered the word on his tongue with some effort as he waved and turned to leave. I waved back and went around the corner, watching him out of the corner of my eye. His smile faded a little bit when he thought I left as he turned to the sidewalk and walked across it. I stopped and hid behind the building corner of a house and watched him to see where he was going. When he rounded the corner I followed and saw him go into the apartment-like building next to the house I was staying at. That was the same building where I saw that flash in the bushes. My eyes narrowed at the tallness of the apartment and the graying color of it. It was definitely old. All of the windows were tinted black to where you could not see inside but people could see you outside. The boy stopped at the door and took out a key and a card. He inserted it in the slot and even though the door unlocked he punched his finger on the buzzer and actually asked if he could come in.

"That's not suspicious at all…" I whispered to myself. Not long after, he was let inside and the door closed quietly behind him. I took a deep breath and started jogging again, this time past the apartment building. I took a good look at it in the one second I could fully see it. I didn't want to linger at the front door too long. It might have a security camera on it. I then went inside Kirito and Suguha's house and crossed my arms with a frown.

"We might have a problem…" I thought out loud. That whole thing was weird and unusual but it's obviously not something I should report to the military base. Not just yet. I need more information and proof that there's someone from Laughing Coffin in that apartment. I will have to keep an eye on them for now on. I walked over to the window and peered out of it slightly. There was nothing I could see. Oh well, I'm sure something will pop up. But for now, I think I'm going to see if Asuna left any left-overs from that last meal she left us in the fridge…Annnnd I think I'm going to turn on Fox News while I'm at it.

* * *

 **(Thorn's POV)**

"So yeah, she added the hospital here and we programmed the healthcare system immediately after that. Right now, we are just working on a new military mode that everyone can play in. It'll be awesome! Trust me! After that, all we need to do is fix some tweaks here and there and then we'll be done! The countries are formed, the cities are built, the enemies are made, the world leaders have been created, and the world has been realized!"

I said to Yukio, one of the programmers for ALfheim. He was assigned by Mr. Harrison to oversee our game as well and he happily agreed to it, especially after we fixed the little problem from their game that almost got us killed earlier…

"That sounds great Thorn! I knew you guys would come up with something awesome! Now I've set the date for the first trailer of the game for this Friday. It's Tuesday right now so you have three days to take some footage from the game. I hope that's not asking too much of you guys."

He said with a look of sympathy. I shook my head and smiled with a relaxed grin.

"Nah, that's fine! We can make a badass trailer in that time. And you said it was going to air in America, Europe, and Asia?"

"And Australia, New Zealand, Brazil, and South Africa. Yep, it will be a worldwide release! With the money we are spending on this game we really need to make a huge profit off of it! And by the way things look now that'll happen on the first day it comes out!"

He sure sounded excited. But who could blame him? I was really excited too! After some more "That's awesome" and "so badass" I packed all of my paper and said goodbye to Yukio.

"I'll see you Friday bro! You want the trailer on a disk or a flash drive?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Either works. And see ya!"

I left the room with a smile and entered the elevator. My stomach churned as it began to lower me down to the ground floor. The bright glowing numbers on top of the door moved down numerically every few seconds as I tapped on my bag with my fingers. I moved the brown hair out of my eyes as the doors opened. The girl at the front desk, Aniston, was still the same bitch as when we first met her. Though, I think I've gotten used to her attitude. I even think she enjoys it when I make a smartass remark back to her.

"About time. Took you long enough you loser. Did you have fun talking about your stupid game little boy?"

She asked teasingly with a smirk. What was she talking about? I was taller than her…

"Had a great time! Having fun sitting at a desk all day bitch?"

I replied. Her smirk turned into a nod of approval as she leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Hmm touche American...See you later!"

"Yeah bye!"

I made my way out of the Japanese Zaskar company building and got inside my mustang. I laid my back in the passenger seat next to me and took out my phone, unlocking it with my finger print.

 _ **To: Angel**_

 _ **Hey. You still at practice?**_

 _ **From: Your G-Spot Hitter**_

I laughed to myself at that last part. It did not take long before she texted me back.

 _ **To: The Thorn in my rose**_

 _ **Yeah we're just finishing up but we'll probably be done in ten minutes. I kicked this one guy's ass so hard that he went home early haha! And don't label your name as "Your G-Spot Hitter"! That's gross Thorn!**_

 _ **From: Your babe**_

I hummed and clicked the phone off. Might as well pick her up from practice. That way I might get some action on the way back! No I'm kidding, I could never focus on the road if she was sucking on me while I was driving. The thought does make me wonder though...ANYWAY, I put the car in drive and drove over to her school. It was only five minutes from the company building so it was really convenient! I got out at the auditorium and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my dark jeans as I walked in. There were a few people in here. To my left, the girls' volleyball team was practicing. To my right, I saw Sugu drinking a bottle of water and brushing her long black hair with a brush. She had changed back into her regular clothes from her kendo wear and she looked like she was just about to leave. I entered the gym room completely and some volleyball girls gasped when they saw me from the bleachers. With my improved Japanese I could comprehend what they were muttering to each other, and honestly it made me feel really good! It's always nice when girls think you're hot!

I continued on to Sugu and her eyes sparkled when she saw me.

"Thorn! You never texted me back so I thought you just had another meeting with Yukio. I didn't know you were picking me up!"

I smiled with redness coming to my tanned cheeks.

"Of course! Anything for you babe. You ready to go?"

I asked her. She nodded and picked up her wooden kendo sword. The both of us walked out of the gym and I opened the door for her. She got in after kissing my cheek and I gently pushed the door closed after her. I kind of jogged to my side and then we got moving back to the house. It was about eight in the afternoon I'd say and we were the only ones coming back from the day's events. I think Kazuto said something about sleeping over at Asuna's tonight. But wasn't her mom a bitch? Damn, he's gonna sneak in her room later! Kazuto you sneaky little bastard…

"Oh man, practice was brutal! Coach had us run laps for an hour and we only got to do match-ups at the last half of it. You don't even need to run in kendo so what the hell!? Ugh, and we have practice this Sunday too which sucks because that's my weekend! I swear, that man really stresses me out!"

She said with a reddened face. I nodded in understanding. Being on a varsity soccer team a couple years ago wasn't exactly the most easiest thing I've done in my life. To make her feel better, I took my right hand off the wheel and rested it on her thigh. She instantly stopped ranting about her stupid coach and looked at me. I continued to stare at the road and I sensed her smile grow.

"You know, yeah, I think I need something to ease all the stress that's been building up just waiting to explode from me~"

She whispered seductively in my ear. I couldn't help but blush as my hair fell over my eyes again.

"Don't talk like that Sugu…"

I said back to her in a needy tone. But of course, she kept on with her sexy rhetoric. Jeez, she's killing me! And she's making me uncomfortable to where I have to shift my jeans every now and then. Ugh...After the five minutes it takes to drive to her house I was just about ready to put the car in park and shove my-...well let's just wait until we get inside the house.

"Miles! We're home! I brought you some dinner like I said I would. It's sushi and sesame chicken."

Sugu announced as she dug in her bag for a small box full of food and set it on the counter. The blonde teenage boy was watching Tv in the living room while munching on some green tea kit-kats. He glanced at us and smiled, throwing me a kit-kat in the process. I caught it and took a small bite. He and I were better friends now and I stopped suspecting him of being someone he wasn't. He does still act weird sometimes though...And these kit-kats were always good!

"Cool, I've just been watching Tv all day. You know they have this weird game show where if they miss the questions a big fat sumo wrestler's butt is pushed in their face. Who's idea was that anyway?"

"I love that game show! Don't question it! Record it for me!"

Sugu yelled with a laugh. Miles rolled his eyes and recorded the next upcoming show. I lightly tugged on the back of Sugu's skirt and she looked over her shoulder at me. I gave her a hard lust-filled look and she got the hint. She turned back to Miles and her voice came out shaky.

"U-Um...We're just gonna go to bed...Night!"

She said to him as we hurriedly traveled to our room. I winked at him as we closed the door and he sighed under his breath,

"Gosh, they're going to have sex again…"

I heard him say. I busted out laughing and Sugu looked at me with a tilt of her head like she was confused. I shook my head and laid both of my hands on her shoulders. She swallowed hard as I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. All that talk in the car was gonna bite her in the ass right now. Well, more like her vagina hehe...She moaned and held my arms as we stood there making out. We then stumbled onto our bed and I planted my hands on both sides of her, softly kissing her neck and nibbling on her sweet spot. She held my neck as she sighed sexily. Her skin was shuddering and her breathing became heavy as I moved lower to her chest. Yep, this was gonna be another one of those nights…

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! Sorry that took so long guys! But I know that you know what the next chapter will be about. I cut it off there because I'm a jerk! And it's midnight on a Saturday and I'm tired haha. But please review or comment on the chapter guys! Do it! Do it now! My birthday was the other day and I just turned 18 so wish me a happy birthday if you want! That would be awesome! Finally, thanks so much for reading and we will see you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: Birds and Bees

**Hey guys! It is time for another chapter of the story! Again summer is here and school is out and my teachers definitely fucked up my schedule but that's alright. Well no it's not alright because I'm gonna have to choose between two classes that I want to take which is horrible. To give you some info, I go to Russia on Thursday so don't know when the next update will be. Hopefully they have internet there. Limited internet probably lol. But if not, I'll just keep typing. Maybe I can start working on that final chapter I've been talking about. Yeah! Please review or comment on the story! This is a sex chapter and I moved the sex chapter on the first story somewhere else but this time I don't care. Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 21

The feeling of her waist always made me excited just thinking about it. The natural color of milk and cream that blended in as her skin gave off a shine, a glow that radiated into my soft eyes as I gazed at her from above. Even after months of being together I still found my cheeks becoming red from the sight of her perfect body. Her hair was sprawled out across the white sheets of the bed as I lowered my face and pecked the top of her chest, just above her two round breasts. She sucks in a breath sharply as I move my right hand up to cup her gently. I give her a squeeze and that hitched breath turns into a soft moan. I kneel over her quietly as I gently kiss down to the place in between her boobs. The spot always makes me stay there for just a second longer as to the other places on her body. I lift my head and look up at her. Her eyes are flittering seductively and her hands are up and to the sides of her head, helpless to stop anything that I'm about to do. But I don't think she would ever want me to stop…

My warm long fingers trace around her C-cups with ease as I consciously press my face to her left one. It feels similar to a pillow, comfortable and plush. Her scent is also making me mesmerized as I wait for my mind to clear. Suguha gives off a scent of vanilla and a flowery aroma naturally. It's so hypnotizing and makes me moan without her even touching me. She giggles at me and lays her hand on my cheek.

"You're so cute you know that?"

She whispers sexily with a smile on her bright angelic face. Her lips are a faint pink that glisten whenever I press my own lips to them. Traces of our saliva linger but only for a moment as I come back for more. Even if I somehow form a saliva sting between us she doesn't seem to mind it one bit as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and snickers at me. I move back down to her chest and give each of her tips a kiss, making her shudder once again under my control. She must've taken a shower after a shower because her skin is completely clean and sweet. Though, she might as well be sweaty because we're gonna get to that point sometime tonight anyway. Breathlessly, she puts her hands on the top of my shirt and starts to rub my broad shoulders up and down. The shirt is constricting so I take it off, showing my muscular torso and abs that I've worked hard on to achieve just for her. This time my skin is more sensitive to her touch and I also have to stop whenever she glides her hand over the right place to bask in the glory of this moment. The delicacy of her hands just increases the amount of times I do this without even thinking.

"You're very sensitive today. Been thinking about this all day because you're shuddering more than me."

She says with a smirk. I look into her eyes that almost gives off a dark blue hue, making me wonder if they're actually black at all. They are inviting, heavenly, and peaceful with her pupils staring back into my brown ones. I give her a weird look and shake my head.

"No, it's just you're...too perfect. I can't help but stop and enjoy your touch."

I reply with a blush. She rolls her eyes and stops her hands over my pecs. She massages them slowly and I shudder again.

 _Damn her._

Lowering my head, I wrap my hands behind her back and kiss the top of her slim tummy. She gives off a mix of laughs and moans because the sensation is both tickling and pleasureable.

 _I got her now!_

My kisses trace down to her belly button and then the tip of her crotch where the fun begins. She stops massaging my pectorals and nipples and repositions her hands to the sides of her head, the back of her palms resting on the white fabric of _our_ bed. Once again I am in control and I make her feel it when I grab the band of her practice athletic shorts and lift it effortlessly. At the same time I go ahead and take off her shirt completely, lifting it up over her head carefully and throwing it across the room. She does the same with my shirt which sits beside us, kicking it off the bed and out of the way. She moves to unbutton my jeans but I stop her with a smile and lean down to whisper in her ear.

"Not just yet. Don't want to make this go by that quickly."

She hums in response and I return back to her shorts which are dark blue and flexible. They are easy to take off and now all that is left on this perfect, beautiful girl's form is her dark midnight blue panties. The dark-colored panties are laced and fit her well. It's as if they were made for her by how tight and snug they are. I decide to leave them on...for now. I crawl back up her five foot seven stature. I am a couple inches taller than her but it never seemed like a problem whenever we found ourselves in this kind of situation.

She looked at me unexpectedly and bit her lip. It's probably the cutest thing I've ever seen…

"What do you plan on doing Thorn?"

She asks in all curiosity. She's never asked that before haha...Usually I just rip off her underwear and start...well you know. But today, I had a different thing in mind.

"You'll see…"

I say back to her as I let my lips find hers as we both close our eyes. I grab both of her cheeks and stay there on her kissable lips for seconds. The time feels like a whole minute as I just let our lips press together perfectly like a piece to a puzzle. There is no tongue this time, just an innocent act of love. When I separate from her I open my eyes to find her panting for air like she had just risen out of the water of the pool after being underwater for too long. And in all honesty, I am the same way. The kiss was so intense that it literally took our breath away. Her tiny tongue hangs out of her mouth a bit as she breathes hard and I chuckle at her. Her fine cheeks grow an angry red and her eyes shine with embarrassment and shyness. I don't let her complain any as I kiss her again and again; each time making her moan in my mouth. The vibrations she gives off with her voice is downright holy. I can't even believe that I've managed to keep my cool for so long. When did she get so good at this?

"Ahh...How...What…"

Sugu mutters and whispers mindlessly. I don't think she even knows where she is right now by the look on her face. She's obviously in a daze; a love-filled daze. Then again, I probably am too. I peck both of her cheeks multiple times and brush my fingers through her silky hair. She uses cherry blossom shampoo and you can definitely smell it off her. Even though she went to practice with her hair in a ponytail, she chose to braid her bangs and then let the rest of her hair fall against her back loosely. Again, her hair is so pretty. Her eyes are closed as I manually brush her hair, just enjoying the attention. When they open back up again I already have my arms around her and we are cuddling. She gasps before blushing and planting her face in the crook of my neck. All the while I am sucking on her neck; at first slowly and then romantically. She moans again and leans her wettened crotch against mine. I close my eyes tight and look down at my raging member. Maybe I've kept him up a little too long…

"I love you so much Sugu…"

I say, progressing into the next step of our love making. I slip down to thighs and massage them while also getting out of my dark jeans. They really are making this _hard_ on me. Of course I am wearing black boxer briefs underneath and Sugu desperately makes constant attempts to take them off. She is now in full "sex" mode; at least that's what I like to call it. My hands move to stop hers and they do just in time before she can reach my briefs. She struggles against my grip but ends up giving up. I force her hands to the bed in a gentlemen-like way and then bring my knees up to the sides of her legs to get a better position. She whimpers uselessly as her panties come off and I run the tips of my fingers over her most sensitive, important erogenous zone. However, before that I go back to her thighs and rub them until her leg muscles relax completely. That's her favorite part apparently because she is moaning uncontrollably. Her eyes are closed and her lips are parted while sweat begins to form on her forehead and sight of this makes my dick jump again and I gasp in pleasure. Even her looks are too strong for me…

"I can't help myself and I lick her pussy immediately. She rashes around as I do it over and over. Not wasting any more time I put my whole tongue in her and sigh lustfully inside her. She screams out loudly. By this time, I know exactly where her G-spot is and I can skillfully hit it with my tongue and penis whenever I want. I've heard it's hard to make a girl have her orgasm but not for me! I shoot my tongue in the right spot hard and she yelps at the top of her lungs. Her voice is so high-pitched that Miles in the other room turns up the volume of the Tv. I would laugh but I'm a little pre-occupied at the moment. Seconds later she lifts herself up from the bed and puts her hands on top of my head, pushing me down further in her. She screams again and cums. Her vagina contracts and her own natural juice sprays on my taste buds immediately the taste, I would describe it is oddly sweet with a hint of bitterness to it but right now it's my favorite snack.

Okay that just now made me sound like a perverted creeper but you know what I mean!

As she gushes, her breathing is even more rough; more fast-paced than before. Her whole body is red; her face, arms, legs, breasts, everything. The thing that turns me on the most though is her loud moans and screams as she holds me in place with her back arched over the bed and her eyes staring up at the ceiling in eternal bliss. When she lets go, I take a few deep breaths of my own and wipe my mouth. She bends herself towards me and catches me in another kiss even though my tongue was just inside her.

Does she care? Hell no.

I follow her as she lays her head back again and take off my boxer briefs. My penis hovers in front of her vagina for only a second before I start rubbing my dick on her pussy. Sugu bites her bottom lip and she continues to glance down at our hot sex organs. Pre-cum comes out of the tip of my penis and it acts as a natural lubricant for her. I stare at Sugu with lust in my eyes and she stares back with the same look. She brings her hands around my arms and nods.

"Okay I'm ready."

And that's basically my cue. I slowly lean in and insert my penis into her. I go slow to not hurt her and make sure she can adjust to my size. She groans in slight pain and her nails dig into my arms hard. She gasps and hugs me tightly until she gets used to it. I grit my teeth and let out a held in breath. She's so...warm and tight inside...I can't help but catch my breath as well.

We lay there like that, in each other's arms while everything is silent except for our warm breaths. Suddenly, she moves her hands from my arms to my neck and then my back which is our silent signal to continue on. I grunt and rest my face next to hers in the pillow as I start thrusting. She cries out with tears threatening to pour down her cheeks but she's okay. Our hearts pound more and more as we move with each other in a rhythm. She claws at my back, causing marks as I kiss her neck lovingly.

"K-keep going!"

I increase my speed and my grunts get louder as I get deeper inside her. She is trying very hard to keep her voice quiet but it's not working haha. I hit her in an upward motion and I hit her G-spot continuously. She moans and groans until she has her second orgasm. Her own pussy juice flows around my dick and makes the space inside her even warmer. It is also easier to move inside her now. I groan low from the back of my throat and I know that I can't last any longer.

"Sugu...I'm gonna..."

"Me too..."

She replies in a daze. She's gonna cum again!? Nonetheless, I don't bother to take my penis out of her. Before we started I took a special pill that's kind of like birth control for guys. It's complicated...but it's to my advantage as I go faster and grunt loud. I start cumming inside her as her pussy is contracting at the same time. She is screaming with my head in her arms as I grit my teeth. I'm throbbing, pulsing inside her and I can't help but melt in her arms. She's so perfect, everything about this moment is perfect.

Annnnddddd that's when the door suddenly opens…

* * *

 **(Burke's POV)  
**  
I listen to those two in the other room with a grim look on my face. It's just weird is all. Listening to your friends..."get along"...is like trying to get your driver's license at the local DMV; just awkward and long. I try to turn the tv volume up even more but it never works because there are still vibrations in the floor from their constant movement.

Ugh.

It's not just Thorn or Suguha. They all do it! Kirito, Asuna, Arkady, and Sinon all do it! Where are their parents!? I swear, I don't even think I was that hormonal when I was their age! I know it sounds like I'm complaining but this happens on a regular basis and I've gotten used to it by now but I feel like I have to speak my mind a bit. Back in school, I do distinctly remember something being said about your brain making new cells whenever you uhh...do your thing. So maybe that's why they're so gosh darn smart!

 _Sex = Intelligence_

"Hello! Anybody there!? Hello!"

Someone yells at the door. I blink and turn my head to it before getting up from the floor. I walk over to the front door and open it cautiously because I have no idea who it is. But lo and behold it's Yuuki and her usual smiling self. How did I not recognize the voice?

"Hey Miles!"

She says gleefully to me as I let her in with a smile of my own. She might be young but she's actually good company. Her bright and vibrant purple hair flies behind her as she walks past me and sets some things on the counter. They look like various manga books ranging from Naruto to Akame Ga Kill.

That's another thing.

I've never been into manga or anime before but after actually being here I find that I can't help but read one on my tablet or watch an episode on the tv. But enough about that, let's see what she brought us.

"What's that?"

I ask her curiously. Yuuki smiles and sits on one of the bar stools.

"I was rummaging through some of my things and I also went to the FamilyMart to see if I could find any manga that was about virtual reality. I was thinking we could come up with some ideas by reading some of these. Some of these are really good like Accel World and Log Horizon..."

She looked around after explaining.

"...where is everyone?"

She asked. I froze for a quick second before laughing nervously. See, Yuuki was fifteen and so I really didn't want to see, or hear for that matter, the animalistic behavior that was going on in the other room. I came up with a quick lie.

"Oh Thorn and Suguha are here but Suguha is in the bathroom and Thorn is taking a shower in the other bathroom."

I said. She looked down at the ground for a moment and shook her head with her violet-shaded eyes narrowed.

"I don't hear the shower at all."

She muttered. I shrugged.

"He must've gotten out just now. Ha! Good timing!"

I exclaim with a youthful grin. Yuuki stares at me for a second, as if she's trying to decide on whether I'm acting weird or not, and then starts taking the manga booklets out of the grocery bags they were held in without a word. I mentally sigh in relief but that's when another vibration makes itself known throughout the entire floor along with a girly scream. The young teen stops what's she doing and her ears perk up.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

I yell as I move to the tv remote casually. I start to turn it up but that's the highest it'll go!

Another scream.

"It sounds like it's coming from that room over there. I'm gonna check it out. Wanna come with?"

She asks me with a mysterious look in her eyes. I gulp and just nod my head because there's nothing I can do now. And who knows, maybe we'll all learn a lesson from this...I just hope Thorn and Suguha are under the covers or something! Walking to the door, Yuuki and I stop right in front of it and look at each other. She grins at me like she thinks she's about to find some hidden treasure.

If only she knew...

She lays her hand on the door knob and puts her finger over her mouth.

"Shhhh"

She whispers. I swallow hard again as heat rushes to my cheeks a little bit. I watch as she turns the knob and her face lights up like a light bulb.

"What's going on in here!?"

She screams with a laugh before her smile goes down and she just stares at Thorn and Suguha. They stare back at us with fear and embarrassment in their gaze.

 _Sorry guys, I tried to stop her.  
_  
Thorn just happens to be "finishing" at that moment while Suguha is clutching his back tightly. She was in the middle of a loud moan but that moan has now turned into a curse word under her breath.

"I..."

Yuuki starts and then goes completely silently. Thorn and Suguha look at me quickly and I shrug dramatically in panic.

"I think I'm fucking blind!"

She screams as she runs out. I watch her go and then look back at the loving couple on the bed in all their naked glory. The girl...on the bottom...gasps loudly like she's insulted and hugs Thorn even more.

"Hey! Both of us are hot so you shouldn't be blind! And knock next time! And Miles! Get out!"

She screams with a reddened face. I jump and nod my head.

"Right! Sorry!"

I close the door quickly and turn around to find Yuuki hyperventilating. It would be funny if this situation was on a comedy sitcom but it's not. I calmly go over to her and try to make sure that she is okay.

"What was he doing on top of her like that!? And why were they naked!?"

She questions me as she grabs my collar and shakes me violently. I pull my head back and raise an eyebrow.

"Wait so you don't know what they were doing?"

She shakes her head.

"...Didn't your parents ever teach you about the birds and the bees?"

I ask her. She shakes her head again with a frown.

"They got sick and died remember?"

She murmurs with a careless tone in her voice. I grow silent with a simple "oh". I'm about to apologize but she stops me before I can.

"Don't. It's alright. But since they couldn't tell me, you need to. Right now. I didn't see any birds or bees in the room so what the heck is that?"

I bring my palm to my face and sigh. Am I really going to have to do this? She was even more innocent than I originally thought...

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter. I'm currently on a flight to Stockholm, Sweden for vacation and I'm trying to type this real quick on my phone so I can post it while a I still have Internet haha. I didn't really check for errors because there's no time but I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review or comment on the chapter! Finally, thanks so much for reading and pray that I don't get attacked by freaking ISIS terrorists while I'm in Europe!**


	22. Chapter 22: Wednesday

**Hey guys! It is time for yet another chapter of Thorn's Legacy! I already told you guys that I was going on vacation in the last chapter so that's where I've been all of this time. Plus, I think I might start the "ending chapters" on this chapter and those ending chapters are supposed to be long, or at least I intend for them to be long. It just depends on what I think of lol. This story takes a lot more complex thinking than my other two so they have faster updates. Just in case you were wondering what was going on. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I liked writing it haha. Please review or comment and don't be afraid to ask me any questions because I will answer them. Finally, thanks so much for reading and here is the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 22

I'm going to seriously punish Thorn and Suguha for this. Now, because of them, I have to explain to Yuuki how sex works and I've never ever been good at explaining personal stuff like that. It's just not in my nature. So as I was explaining my face was red and I was stuttering as if I were speaking in front of a large crowd. Yuuki's purple eyes went huge every single time I said certain words like "penis" or "vagina" and that wasn't even the worst part of it. When I explained the actual act itself she gasped after every single sentence and then leaned in to listen to more of it. Was she actually enjoying this!? What in the world!?

"So the man then sticks his...uhhh….penis...in the woman's vagina...and…"

"Then what!?" Yuuki asked loudly with curiosity settling down in her eyes. There was a special sparkle somewhere in there and I could definitely spot it. Her fists were balled up in front of her like she was concentrating really hard on what I was saying.

"And then...The man thrusts back and forth and then shoots his seed in the woman…" I said with a deep blush. I never could've imagined that I would even be explaining this to a teenage girl. Plus, she's about sixteen so she should've known this already! After that last sentence she tilted her head in confusion and she leaned closer. "What do you mean by seed?" She asked innocently. I sighed and gently pushed her away from me by her shoulders. She didn't even realize that I did that.

"W-Well...a man's seed is his sperm and they're like tiny organisms that insert themselves into the woman's egg...W-Which is where the baby is formed. Do you get what I mean!?" I breathed out in embarrassment. After some thought she nodded her head slowly and pumped her fist.

"That sounds like fun! If Thorn and Suguha can do it then I surely can!" She exclaimed. I put my hands on her shoulders again and shook my head furiously.

"No! You can't do it until you're at least...eighteen! Got it!?"

She pouted for a second but eventually nodded and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes and glared at Thorn's bedroom door.

 _I'm going to kill you two someday._

My light blue eyes widened when the door suddenly opened after it was unlocked. Why they didn't unlock the door in the first place, I don't know. Thorn came out of the room first with a black wifebeater on and shorts while Sugu wore basically the same thing. Only her shorts were really short; only coming down about an inch or two to be exact. I crossed my muscular arms and tapped my fingers with a scolding look while the two laughed nervously and rubbed the back of their heads. Yuuki, however, smiled real big and jumped up in excitement.

"Miles just explained everything to me and I've decided that I want to do it too!"

Thorn and Suguha's eyes went big.

"...But he said I can't until I'm like eighteen. That's okay though because I can prepare for it before it happens. So how was it!? Does it feel really really good!? Or does it like hurt because I've never had anything in there other than a tampon!" She yelled loudly. Was she really saying this out loud!? The teenage boy and girl she was talking to looked absolutely bewildered at what she was talking about. I wasn't much better. None of us really saw Yuuki as doing any of this...adult stuff. She was just too innocent and cute to do that. Though, she seemed pretty eager about it didn't she? God…

"Umm...I can't really explain it…" Suguha said with a reddened face. Yuuki turned to Thorn for a better answer and he shrugged with a small smile. She sighed in disappointment and then grinned again. She pointed to the stuff she brought in the box and started backing up to the door.

"Well whatever, I brought some manga stuff and anime shows that are in the virtual reality genre just in case we got some ideas from there for our game. I know it's like almost done but I know we can add some stuff to it! Oh crap, it's getting late isn't it? I have to get home before my doctor calls me to ask if I'm okay! Alright toodles! I'll come back tomorrow in the afternoon so don't be surprised when I show up guys!" She said as she opened the front door and closed it behind her. The whole house was silent for a few seconds as the three of us stared at the door, then the box of stuff she brought, and then at each other. The two lovers laughed nervously again at me and I shook my head.

"Miles, we're soooooooo sorry! How can we make it up to you!?" Suguha asked with her hands together as if she was praying. I looked away from her and closed my eyes stubbornly until an idea popped into my head. I looked back at them with a growing smile and walked over to the tv remote. I turned down the volume and then turned it off completely until the screen went completely black. "I have an idea. Meet me outside on the front step at seven in the morning," I told them, going to my room. They groaned and followed me.

"Seven in the morning? That's so earlyyyyyyyyyyyy...At least tell us what we have to do," Thorn said to me. I waved my finger at them once I got to my door and clicked my tongue in defiance.

"I can't tell you just yet. Let's just say it will improve upon your athletic skills."

They looked at each other and groaned again. I'm pretty sure they figured out that it was an exercise that I was going to make them do. And they WERE going to do it. They made me explain sex to a teenage girl! That's on the top 10 list of what guys should never have to do. That's a girl job while guys tell the boys. And even that is sketchy. I ran a hand through my blonde hair and gripped the side of the door. "Well, I'll see y'all in the morning! Oh and next time, for the love of God, lock the door guys."

They both blushed as I closed the door in front of them. After locking it, I took a deep breath and sat on my bed. What a long day. I just watched tv all day and slept before all of this happened but it still felt longer than it should have. I glanced at my window and got off my bed. Looking through the blinds, I stared at the apartment building right next to the house. It looked even more sinister in the pitch black dark and I could barely make out the outer lines of the old building. For some reason I still felt as if something or someone was watching me from it. That incident earlier today hasn't left my mind at all and I plan on investigating it. Taking my hand off the blinds, I sat on my bed again and stretched my arms over my head with a yawn. I verbally turned off the lights and got under the covers where it was warm and comfortable.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting…" I said to myself as I let sleep take me. Everything went black and I fell asleep while Thorn and Suguha were making out on the couch. Had they not learned anything from a few minutes ago? I swear…

But it doesn't matter, they're going to be so tired tomorrow that they won't even have the strength to make out.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at six in the morning and immediately got in the shower. The warm water always felt good on my bare body and it woke me up so I could look presentable every single day. Once I got out I dried my hair with a towel and did all of the usual stuff I did after my daily shower. First I had a small breakfast which consisted of some cereal, an orange, and a small bowl of fruit. Then I walked back into the bathroom and put some shaving cream on my face. I didn't like to have a beard or mustache, it just felt unclean to me. But that's my personal opinion. After shaving, I applied some toothpaste on my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I always brushed my teeth for one minute exactly and that's why I have such white teeth. If you don't, you should try it sometime. Finally, I gargled some mouthwash and spit it in the sink. I looked at the clock as I was wiping my face off and it was twenty minutes till seven. I turned my gaze at Thorn's room and walked over to it. I tried the doorknob and it was unlocked. Of course it was...Inside they were cuddled together on the bed. They looked so peaceful. Too bad I had to ruin the peace…

"Rise and shine! Wake up! Wake up guys!" I yelled as I turned on the light. They were really going to hate me after this. Their eyes opened slowly before being wide open in confusion. When they saw me smiling at them they threw the covers over their heads and held each other close with moans and groans. This was probably the worst way to wake up but in the military they woke us up like this every single day. I was used to it but they probably weren't.

"Come on guys you gotta make what you did yesterday up to me," I said to them. Suguha peeked one eye out from the covers and stared at me before getting out of bed without a word. She moved slowly like a zombie to the bathroom and closed the door. Thorn threw the covers off him but stayed on the bed. He rubbed his head and then his eyes.

"Oh man, I haven't been woken up like that since I was back in America. Not a pleasant memory."

"Oh that's right. You're from Alabama right?"

"Yeah haha, we went hunting a lot so I've had a lot of early mornings in my life. That's the only reason I'm not as sluggish as Sugu because she's not used to that at all. So what are you going to make us do bro? Please don't kill us," He said with a light chuckle. I snorted and shook my head. "No, I'm not going to kill you. However, you are going to be tired by the time we're done. I'd say you two will get finish by...nine or ten."

His lips parted slightly and he shook his head with a shadow of a smile.

"Bring it on, I'm from the south and we don't laze around. Well, here I do but there I don't!"

"Good to know," I said with a smirk. Sugu came out of the bathroom with her hair brushed and her face wettened but she was still rubbing the sleep out of her dark blue-like eyes. She gave us a look and Thorn and I laughed under our breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, come on let's go outside."

I led them outside and it was still cool outside but I knew it would get hot by the time we were done. I stood there with my arms crossed with a tank top, shorts, and tennis shoes. My two "victims" were wearing the same thing because I told them too. I was going to have them do three things for three things that they did. One: they didn't lock the door while having sex. That meant that they're going to do one hundred push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, jumping jacks, jumps in a square, and a round of planks where you lay down and keep yourself up with the balls of your feet and your arms together. It helps build your abs so these two would get both a benefit and punishment for what they did to me! Second: they made me have to explain to Yuuki what they were doing. My equivalent is a good old fashioned clean up. By that, I mean we're going to wash all the cars here, mow the lawn, clean the gutters, and...I think we're going to rake the leaves that cover the sides and back of the house. Third, the fact that they're having sex at such a young age is punishment in itself. Yeah I'm gonna get a lot of crap for that but that's my third reason! And for that, they're going to run three miles around the neighborhood. If they do a good job with the first two things then I'll make it two.

"So what do we have to do?" Suguha asked me with a frown. I smiled and only told them one thing at a time. Once they were done with this then I would tell them the second thing and so on.

"First you're going to do a few exercises."

After showing them how to do everything they went at it at their own pace. Thorn finished his in fifteen minutes which was impressive for someone his age. This wasn't quite on the magnitude of a military workout but it was close enough. He took a few deep breaths and wiped the sweat off his face as we both watched Sugu struggle through. Oh, and just because she was a girl there was no way in hell I was going to give her less stuff to do. If Thorn can do it then she can as well. She finished hers in thirty minutes after pausing so much and by that time she was sweating like she just got out of the pool and panting. Thorn patted her back with a loving smile and pecked her cheek to make her feel better.

"You good? You need a drink of water?" Thorn asked her. She nodded and put her hands on her hips while breathing at the ground. Thorn came back from the house quickly and let her take tiny sips from the bottle.

"Better?"

"Yeah...Thank you Thorn," She said, kissing him in return. I stood there with a smile on my face and then told them the second thing. Sugu groaned loudly and slumped her shoulders as she grabbed a rake. Thorn rolled his eyes at me and mowed the lawn. Luckily for him, it was a flat yard so there weren't any holes or hills. He then cleaned all of the leaves and mud from the gutters before washing all of the cars. I have to admit, he was pretty fast. He finished each car in twenty minutes and there were three of them. His, suguha's, and her mom's extra one. Now that I think of it, I've never met Suguha's mom. I asked her one time and she said that she was on a long business trip and sent them money through the mail. I'm guessing they were used to it. After he was done, he helped Suguha who was still raking leaves. He was really helping her out today. But that's fine, that's what a gentlemen should do.

"God Thorn we're going to have to clean the gutters and wash the cars after we finish this," She said to him. He grinned at her as he piled some leaves in a garbage bag. "Already did it after I mowed the lawn."

Her face brightened up to the happiest I've seen her today and she gave him a huge hug.

"No way! Are you serious!?"

"Haha, yep!"

"Thorn I love you so much!" She screamed as she pressed her lips to his and made him fall on the bag of leaves. Really? They were making out on their punishment!? What the…

"Hey! No making out during your punishment!" I scolded them. They both laughed and got back to work after wiping their mouths. Ugh…

* * *

 **(In the apartment building)**

I typed on my computer rapidly as I checked every post. By that I mean every base that we have established throughout the world. The ones that really matter were the ones in North America, Australia, Europe, and Asia. The ones in Africa were just to make news whenever we felt like initiating an attack. It was easy to make news. All you had to do was anonymously blow up something or send a suicide bomber in an airport and then blame it on those savages in the middle east. So easy. Yes, laughing Coffin used to be just a clan in Sword Art Online. However, now it was a full fledged terrorist group hidden underground and off the grid. Nobody knows we exist as a terrorist group and no government has taken any action to stop us. I doubt they even know we exist either! Ha! Yes, we used the deep web for all our business deals and also hired hackers to control important computerized systems. It was all too easy. When I took control of the organization this year I added my superb excellence and experience in forming Laughing Coffin. That's when I escaped from that fucking insane asylum. They thought I was fucking crazy! Well you know what, they're fucking crazy! They don't even know what they're talking about. But it's not their fault. They weren't going to originally arrest me. It's all that stupid boy's fault. I'll never forget his name; Kirito. Looking and researching his records his real name is Kazuto Kirigaya. He sent me to that dreaded place after destroying my perfect world! How the fuck did he even get Heathcliff's account!? That's fucking impossible! I swear...I got cheated. Used. And I deserve better than what I've gotten. Pshh...he even took my sweet queen Titania. That bastard…

"Karera wa karera no kōgeki o kaishi suru koto o kitai subeki toki kyō wa, Rondon de watashitachi no menbā wa, motomete imasu (Sir, our members in London have been asking when they should expect to commence their attack)," my assistant said to me as he came into the room. I had a lot of assistants that worked for me. I was the boss so that was obvious. How did I, Sugou Noboyuki, become the boss? Well when the representatives of Laughing Coffin found out that one of their heroes, that would be me, escaped from his prison they immediately found and contacted me to become their leader. How could I refuse them? Now all branches of our group contact me for advice and timing.

"Karera wa wareware ga dōsa suru yō ni kono keikaku o shitai baai wa, yori kanja suru hitsuyō ga aru koto sorera o oshietekudasai (Tell them that they need to be more patient if we want this plan to work)," I replied. Yes, we were all going to attack at the same time. Every single branch in every single country would try to hack the internet system at the same time while also taking over embassies and other government buildings. It sounds crazy doesn't it? Well it's not! It will fucking work. As for what I have to do, I'm going to send some of my guys to the government buildings while I get a few personal things done. And how perfect it was to have my base of operations right next to the kid I plan on killing. They've probably never noticed that this building is next to them. I've been very careful and cautious about what I do in this neighborhood. I rarely go out and keep all the windows tinted or covered with blinds. No one needs to know what happens here and no one would ever have the evidence to get a search warrant even if they did.

"Watashi wa tatsumi to watashi wa ima no basho de subete o shutoku shite i keikaku o motte imasu. Wareware wa, sore ga kin'yōbi kaishi shimasunode, junbi shinakereba narimasen. Sore wa, ima watashitachi ga junbi suru 2-kakan wa motte irunode, suiyōbidesu. Watashitachiha, jū, watashitachi no dan'yaku, watashitachi no hakkā, subete o kiriage suru hitsuyō ga arimasu! (I have a plan Tatsumi and I'm getting everything in place right now. We have to be ready because it will start Friday. It's Wednesday right now so we have two days to prepare. We need to round up our guns, our ammo, our hackers, everything!)"

My assistant, Tatsumi, nodded and left the room with a simple "yes sir". When he left, I took a deep breath and rubbed my hand over my eye. It was a little messed up from an accident that happened with my amusphere. The wound is mostly healed but it still hurts sometimes. I pushed my glasses to my nose as I typed some more stuff in the chat I was having with a member stationed in Los Angeles. Obviously, the United States would be the most difficult country to overtake so we had people in every state. You could say we were like ISIS when they were in power a few years ago. The only reason they lost was because they stupidly put things on social media, revealed their capital base, and didn't have the right equipment. But us, we blow them out of the water.

 _Stupid muslim bastards._

"Kyō wa, watashitachi ga kaiketsu shinakereba naranai betsu no mondai ga arimasu. Toki anata wa watashi ga koko ni mina o atsumetai nodesu ka? (Sir there's another issue that we have to resolve. When do you want me to gather everyone here?)"

Tatsumi came in again.

"Dono yō ni shin'ya no ashita ni tsuite. Hai, soreha yarimasu. (How about tomorrow at midnight. Yes, that'll do.)"

"Yoi sensei (Good sir)," he said in response. He wrote something down on his phone and glanced at the window. His eyes narrowed and he walked over to the window. He looked through the blinds and tilted his head down at the bottom of the building. We were on the third floor so we were high up.

"Karera wa nani o shite imasu ka? (What are they doing?)" He said in suspicion. I raised an eyebrow and rolled my chair over to where the teenager was. Down below, two of that brat's friends were raking leaves and making a lot of noises while a new teen was watching them with his arms crossed. That was someone I've noticed and actually sent one of my other assistants to watch him yesterday. Unfortunately, he couldn't get any information so the kid was still a mystery. He was obviously American or from one of those scandinavian countries judging by his blonde hair and blue eyes. Hmm who knows maybe he was an Aryan nazi. That would be something. We continued to watch what the kids were doing until the blonde boy looked up at us. We instantly pushed away from the window and took a deep breath.

"Kare wa watashitachi o mite iru to omoimasu ka? (Think he saw us?)"

"Soreha mondaide wa arimasen. Kare wa chōdo watashitachi ga mado no soto o mite futsūnohitoda to omoimasu yo. Sore o kinishinaide kudasai. (It doesn't matter. He'll just think we're ordinary people looking out the window. Don't bother with it)," I advised him. He nodded and left the room again. I exhaled a held in breath and took a sip from my glass of green tea.

"Hai... Konshū no kin'yōbi ni wa, okonau hitsuyō ga arimasu...(Yes...This Friday should do…)" I said to myself as I got back to work on my computer. I felt myself smile more and more because that was the day that I would have my revenge. That was the day that I would watch the light leave Kazuto Kirigaya's eyes for good. It'll be like Christmas!

 _I can't wait…_

* * *

 **(Burke's POV)**

I watched Thorn and Suguha work on the leaves and smiled, seeing as how they were almost done. Something caught my eye above and I looked up just in time to see two faces in the window looking at me from the old apartment building. The faces quickly left the window and it was replaced by blinds again. I narrowed my eyes at it and frowned. That just added to my suspicion of the building. Yesterday it was some guy who wanted to ask why I was here at the "Kirigaya house" and now it was those faces from the window that were staring down at us. I couldn't see them clearly so I couldn't describe their features but they were definitely there. I turned away from Thorn and Suguha and took out my phone from my pocket. Instead of a call, I simply texted Kikuoka Seijirō.

 _ **Hey, it's Burke. See if you can do any research on the old apartment building next to the house.**_

That's all I texted him. I waited for a response and all he said was that he would try to find something and that he would get back to me later this afternoon. Satisfied with that answer, I put my phone away and turned back around to see the two lovebirds tying the final garbage bag. They were both sweating through their shirts and their hair was slightly wet also. They walked up to me and waited for their last assignment. I smiled and nodded my head over to the end of the street.

"Okay the final thing you two have to do is run two miles around the neighborhood."

They did a good job so I went easy on them. But they weren't too happy about what they had to do anyway. I was laughing to myself internally just seeing their faces like this.

"Two miles is eight laps around the neighborhood. I counted so don't question it." It's...nine forty-five so they're a little late on schedule, then again, they never really were on a schedule were they? Suguha started to protest but Thorn grabbed her arm and started running without arguing. Always liked him. Now after watching them do two laps around the neighborhood I noticed that Thorn does extremely well with running. Suguha, not so much. She's gasping for air already and Thorn has now decided that he would fall back and run with her to make sure she gets through the whole thing. When they got done it was half past ten. They stopped in front of me and I nodded.

"Alright guys. You're done for the day. Now you can sleep all you want!"

You better believe they ran inside and jumped back in their beds. Haha, they were really tired! At least Suguha was. They should probably take a shower before getting back in bed but I know that they're tired of hearing my voice for the day. But they can know that this will never happen again, just as long as they know what they did. I looked back at the apartment building before going inside. I really do think I've got something here. I mean if this is the real Laughing Coffin then I have to stop them before they do something dangerous; especially if they attacked any of the teens that I live with. I've grown to like them over the past couple of weeks.

Inside, I wiped my face with a rag and then took out a leftover sandwich that Asuna made for one of us. Yep, gotta love her cooking. I unwrapped it and stuck it in the microwave. After I decided to poke my head in Thorn's room and the two teens were sleeping heavily with Sugu's body on Thorn's. I smiled and then went back to eat my sandwich which was now hot again. I plopped down on the couch and after couple of hours of watching tv I got a text from Seijirō.

 _ **Hey. I found all of the research I could find in various files, records, and realtor sites. The apartment, for the most part, has been abandoned for most of its lifespan. Usually there are only one or two people living there at a time. The building is about thirty years old, being built in 1997. Other than that, there's not much more information on it.**_

I stared at the message and thought for a minute.

 _ **Alright, thanks. Keep a tab on it. There's been some suspicious activity going on there and I'll tell you if I find something.**_

I clicked the phone off and slid it in my pocket. I slumped down on the couch and closed my eyes for just a second before I heard the door open. I looked and saw Arkady coming in the door with a couple of grocery bags in his hands.

"Oh, hey," He said with a smile as he set the bags down on the kitchen counter. By the looks of it there was only candy in the bags.

"Hey, you sleep over at Sinon's place last night?" I asked. He nodded and gave me that smile that said, 'and had sex with her three times before we both passed out from exhaustion'. Now I already punished Thorn and Suguha for that. I didn't need to punish Arkady as well haha. He sat on the chair next to the couch and locked his gaze at the door. Why was he doing that?

"Yuuki was following me here so she should be walking in any minute now…" He said in his russian accent. He was right. Yuuki came in about a minute later with a big ol' smile on her face. She sat next to me on the couch and shook my arm.

"Guess what Miles! Guess what!" She yelled. I paused before answering her.

"What?" I asked, kind of afraid of what she was going to say.

"I researched sex and how to do it all night yesterday and now I know everything about it!" She screamed gleefully. Arkady, who was drinking on his soda, did a spit take while my mouth fell open. I had the right to be afraid then! I gasped and shook my hands while Arkady was giving me a look.

"W-What!? Why!?"

"It's all just so fascinating!"

"No it's not! Don't give me that look Arkady!" I yelled. The Russian boy shrugged his broad shoulders with a smile and walked over to the counter. He then took the bag of candy and then went into his room. After he closed the door and locked it I looked back at the girl next to me and brought my hand to my face.

Just...What a mess…

* * *

 **(Thorn's POV)**

My eyes opened after a quick nap and I sat up with a yawn. That really hit the spot after what Miles made us do. Couldn't we have just said 'sorry'? Oh well, I did need a good workout and we got the outside of the house cleaned. Sugu looked like she wasn't getting up anytime soon so I just got up by myself. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss before leaving the room quietly. In the living room, Yuuki was annoying Miles to death and he kept swatting at her to go away. I laughed under my breath and walked over to my computer that was on the bar. I opened it and I immediately got the message:

 **Warning: Risk of virus intrusion in the area. Please establish a firewall to eliminate risk. Rish detected on Tuesday at 11:54:06 in the Tokyo area.**

What the hell was this? I've never ever seen a message like this before. Not on my own personal computer. Was someone trying to hack into the Tokyo internet system or something? Oh well, I already have a anti-virus package on my laptop so it should be fine. It was weird though. I've never seen that. Ignoring it, I clicked on my files and checked everything. I had all of my shit for the game on here as well as on everyone's personal amusphere so we had tons of back-ups just in case one of us lost the data. That would suck ass! I clicked on the game file and everything included in the game popped up in front of me in tabs. Now, yesterday Yukio told me that I had until Friday to make a badass trailer for a game so I had to quickly compile every aspect of it and take bits and pieces for the teaser. Putting my earbuds in, I turned the volume up and a siri-like voice came on.

 _ **Welcome to Thorn's MMO Project. What information would you like to inspect?**_

A holographic blue screen appeared above my computer and the tabs were now their own interface. I scanned my eyes over the tabs and picked the first one that peaked my interest, "Plot"

 _ **You have chosen "Plot"**_

 _ **Here is all of the information that is contained in "Plot"**_

The main storyline we all worked on appeared and I re-read it just to make sure everything looked cool and legit. I took some sentences out of it and put them as captions in between cool scenes in the trailer. Once that was done I looked at the other tabs and mixed in everything from "Cities and Villages" to "Weapons and potions". I should really change that. There aren't any potions in the game per say. But there are things to heal yourself that are more realistic. That's what the whole game is about.

Realism.

After two hours of this I outlined every single thing that needed to be in the trailer and how many seconds they would be in it. The trailer would be four minutes long exactly with occasional ads that Youtube likes to put on. Damn Youtube. Speaking of that, I was ready to make the music for the trailer and all that it was going to be was mixed music from various badass games and shows. For the music in the game, I don't have to do any of that stuff. When the game is completed I send it to the company, they play and examine it, and then assign a composer and orchestra to it. It's actually pretty simple. They also assign a person to improve upon the graphics so our already cool realistic graphics will be even better when it's released! I looked up from my laptop and took a deep breath.

"Ugh! Okay, almost done…" I began typing again and then paused again. Behind me, Yuuki was asleep on the couch while Miles was sitting on the floor at the edge of the couch watching the news or something. Hmm...I've never met any teenage, other than me, that likes to watch the news every day. I do it so I know what's going on but Miles watches it more than me. I know I'm being suspicious of him again but I don't know I just have this feeling about him. A feeling that says he's more than what he makes himself out to be.

"How's the trailer going over there?" He asked suddenly, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I gasped inaudibly and jumped in my seat.

"Fine! Just fine! I just have to make up some music for it and then edit it after the draft. I'll definitely have it by Friday. That's when the Tokyo representative for Zaskar, Yukio, told me I had to have it," I replied to him in a relaxed demeanor. He smiled and nodded in understanding. "Do you need me to go over there with you?" I waved him off and shook my head with a small chuckle. "Nah, I got it. All I have to do is drop it off and then come back. No biggie. How is Yuuki holding up?"

He looked at the sleeping girl on the couch who was snuggling with a pillow and then back at me.

"I have no idea. I'm just glad she stopped talking to me about sex."

"Yeeeeaaahhhh I'm realllllllyyyyyyy sorry about that…" I dragged on. He shrugged and then smirked. "You already went through your punishment so no use in apologizing now. How was it by the way? You seemed to be doing fine but Suguha was struggling."

I snorted and crossed my arms over my firm chest.

"Yeah, they don't do those kinds exercises in kendo...I did them when I was on the varsity soccer team in high school. I remember one of the older players coming back from his Navy Seal training and making us do that...Where did you learn them from?" I questioned him with a raised eyebrow. Before I said that, I never even realized that soccer practice that day really was military training. One week of it to be exact…

"Oh, I just got it from a few Youtube videos I've watched," He said cooly. Hmmm, alright…

"That makes sense. When-"

"I'm all rested now!"

He and I looked in the direction of the voice and it was my girlfriend coming from our bedroom. Her long dark hair was slightly messed up so she put it in a messy ponytail. I thought it looked really sexy. Then again, everything she does looks sexy to me because I'm "sex crazy". How could I not be!? She is HOT! She sashayed over to me and laid her hands on my shoulder. She leaned in to look at the screen and I grinned. My heartbeat always rose when I was around her. She just had this effect on me.

"You're working on the new trailer for our game? How cool! Are you almost done?"

"Almost. All I have left is a few more little things and then I'll be finished. Do you want to see the whole thing as it is right now?" I asked her, starting to make the holographic screen go to the video and then pressing "fullscreen". She nodded and pulled a chair next to me. Our shoulders touched and my body felt tingles all over. Her eyes were glowing as she watched the video without sound. That smile of hers never left her face. Once the video was over she made little sounds only a girl could make and pumped her fist in the air.

"Oh I'm so excited! I can't wait for this to be released! And we're going to be the moderators for it! How cool is that!"

"Haha yep! And You guys are gonna get paid as well! So technically, you don't have to get jobs. Unless you want one then you can do that and this for extra money! Whatever makes you guys happy!"

She hugged my arm and gave me a kiss before running to the pantry excitedly. She grabbed a pack of instant ramen and stuck the cup in the microwave for one and a half minutes. I was going to get one too but my phone rang in my pocket. I took it out and answered it with a click to the button.

"Hello?

"Thorn? Hey!"

It was a british accent so that could only mean one thing. Erin.

"Oh hey Erin! How is everything?" I asked with a smile. I haven't seen them in a couple of days so I was getting kind of concerned.

"I'm good. I just wanted to tell you that Charles and I finished the war mode Miles and Suguha came up with. Yep, it's bloody finished! Also, Charles and I wanted to come see you in person and stay until the release of the game if that's alright."

I twirled in my chair and nodded.

"Yeah that's fine. It'll be cool to see you guys in real life instead of the game. This way you guys can help us create a name for it! The name will be in the trailer so we have to come up with it quick! When are you guys coming? I hate to have you guys pay for an international plane ticket from over there…"

"Nah, it's alright. Charles is apparently like super fucking rich so his mum bought us the plane tickets and said we could go. We're actually at the Heathrow Airport in London waiting for our flight to be called. We didn't call so suddenly did we? I know this is a little bit rude on our part," She said into the phone. I chuckled and assured her that she was fine and that I glad they were coming. That way we could all take our developer picture together! She giggled on the other end and said that she would see me soon before hanging up the phone.

"Well it looks like Erin and Charles are coming! They'll probably get here late or really early tomorrow. I don't know a lot about the different time zones. But they're coming and that's all that matters. We're gonna take our group picture tomorrow and then submit the trailer Friday. And then, we can sit back and relax after the final tweaking of the game. Sound like a plan?"

Miles and Sugu cheered, waking up Yuuki in the process. She rubbed her eyes and as soon as she the blond boy sitting in front of her she gasped. "Oh my gosh! Miles guess what I was dreaming about!"

"I don't care! Stop being perverted!" He yelled, turning up the volume of the TV. Yuuki smirked and told him anyway. I really don't think I have to explain what she was dreaming about. It was kind of funny though. One of the strongest players in ALfheim Online was obsessed about learning about sex and what not.

"Maverick , davay mal'chika . Poydem gulyat' na ulitse! (Maverick, come on boy. Let's go for a walk outside!)" I heard Arkady say from his door. The familiar husky jumped from his bed and sat down next to his owner as he closed the door. It was weird that Maverick usually stayed in Arkady's room most of the time. He would sometimes paw at the door when his master wasn't here to take care of him so I would feed him and take him outside. He was a pretty good dog for the most part. He was big though. What do I mean by that? I mean that if I took him outside to walk like at midnight because he was whining about it then he would sniff some grass, pee, and then lay down somewhere to just enjoy the wind of the night. What the hell right!? It's fucking midnight dog! But I used to have a golden retriever so I know how to deal with it. All I could do was try to pick him up and when I did he would just hang in my arms and put all of his weight on me. On purpose! On fucking purpose! I swear. He only listens to Arkady in those types of situations.

"Maverick and I are going for a walk outside. See ya in twenty minutes…" He said to me while the dog panted happily at me. I narrowed my eyes at him before looking at Arkady.

"Okay don't get raped."

"I'll try not to!" He said behind his back as he made his way to the door. When he opened it he gasped and then chuckled. He smacked his head and then poked it back inside.

"Kazuto and Asuna are here."

And with that, he and his dog went for their walk while Kazuto and Asuna walked in. I was going to greet them but Asuna looked livid. She looked more pissed than the time Kazuto slapped her ass while she was brushing her teeth in the morning. She was also on her period that day so...yeah. So being the smart guy I've always been, I kept quiet and got back to making the music for our teaser trailer! Asuna huffed and started grabbing things out of the fridge like she was insane.

"Damn it, my mom is so stupid and annoying! All she does is lecture me on stupid shit like where I should go to college and why am I dating that guy from that middle-class neighborhood! Blah blah blah! Blah! She seriously annoys the crap out of me. Not only that, dad lets her do it! The old man won't even defend me when she starts one of her famous lectures during dinner. The only person I can trust in that house is the maid and she goes home everyday at eight. And today, she was talking about you again right in front of you Kirito!" She said in a frustrated tone. Everyone stared at her as she began chopping up some vegetables. "Well...not in front of you exactly. You were hiding under the bed because you snuck in but that's beside the point! And in case you were wondering! I cook when I'm upset! I hope you like chicken and dumplings because that's what I'm making! Whether you like or not! Ughhhhhhh! I hate her! I freaking hate her!"

This went on for twenty minutes. Kazuto sat next to me and sipped on a soda while she kept ranting on and on about how her mother was the biggest bitch in the land. She sounded like it too! He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "she's been screaming like this ever since we got on the subway train over here. The train ride is at least ten minutes long and she was scaring the little kids and dogs in there. It was hilarious!"

I snickered and shook my head in disbelief. Scratch that, total belief.

"You done?" He asked, meaning the music.

"Yep!" I said as I clicked "done" and edited the music into the trailer. I can do the final edits tomorrow since I got most of it completed today. Jesus, I'm tired...I saved the file and then shut the computer off completely. My stomach growled from not getting that ramen cup when I had the chance so I was also starving. The only problem with getting food now is that Asuna is blocking the fridge and she looks like the spawn of Satan right now. It was scary…

"How long until dinner Asuna?" I bravely asked. She stopped screaming and turned to me with darkness in her gaze.

"When I fucking finish!" She yelled. I blinked and Kazuto laughed quietly behind me before patting my shoulders.

"Dumb question bro."

I sighed.

"I know...God help me until dinner…" I said as I held my stomach and sagged in my chair.

* * *

 **(Arkady's POV)**

It was still warm outside but it was getting dark soon. I had no idea what time it was, I just grabbed Maverick's leash and took him outside for our daily walk. The young husky looked extremely happy as he chased butterflies that landed on his nose and shitted wherever he damn felt like it. He even humped a fire hydrant but I'm not going to get into that. I really needed to get him a lady dog to do it with. Wait a minute, Sinon could get a dog! And then while me and her have sex the dogs can have sex too! No wait, that's kind of a disturbing thing to think of. I shook my head full of naughty thoughts and watched the dog pee for the...Umm...Let's just say tenth time. How much water did he drink today?

"Davay Maverick , prekratit' mochit'sya vo dvorakh drugikh lyudey. (Come on Maverick, stop peeing in other people's yards.)"

He looked at me with those large blue eyes and I cussed under my breath. How could I say no to those eyes!? Sensing my thoughts, he gave me a face that resembled a smile and then went back to peeing. I rolled my eyes and put my hands in my pockets with the end of the leash still folded in my right hand. I looked around and saw that some young teens were playing baseball with a tennis ball while others were swinging on the swings at the neighborhood playground. I smiled and when I looked back at Maverick someone was petting him. It was a boy probably the same age as me and he was obviously japanese. He had dyed brown hair and brown eyes with the typical school uniform on. It's summer, why would he have that on?

My first thought was, 'Get the fuck away from my dog. Why are you petting him without asking me first. I'm gonna strangle you until you die from suffocation.'

But…

"Oh...Hey. What's up?" I said instead. I really was a nice person wasn't I?

"This your dog?" He asked with a smile.

 _Of course it is dumbass, I have him attached to a leash._

"Yep! That's my dog. His name is Maverick. He's a Russian Husky."

"Russian huh? Are you from there?" He asked in accented english. Or should I say "engrish" because he's asian? Haha! Na! Na! That's racist bro.

"Uhh yeah. I'm from Moscow."

"And you live in the Kirigaya house now?" He asked as he stopped petting Maverick and walked up to me. I raised my eyebrows at him because he was getting way too personal with a complete stranger but I answered him anyway. "Yes...Why?"

"No reason. So what's been going on in there? I live in the neighborhood and have noticed that a lot of teens go in and out of that house. You guys having a party or something?" He asked with a bright smile. Maverick came pawing back and sat down next to me while I thought about my reply. I wish he would growl at this guy and make him run away honestly. I shifted from my left foot to my right and shook my head.

"No, we're just chillin'."

"Chilling?"

"Yeah," I said, getting annoyed. His smile seemed fake almost by how much it stretched across his face. His eyes were expressing any happiness either so I was getting creeped out. Maybe I should take Thorn's advice and leave before this guy tries to rape me or something. Though, I could probably kick his ass if he tried. I was kind of tall while he was a simple five foot seven. Take a seat bitch.

"Well...I have to go back now…" I said quietly as I turned around and started to walk away.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come introduce me to my new apartment. I forgot to mention that I'm new here and I live in the apartment building next to your house. It would be great if you helped me unpack some heavy things. You look pretty strong!" He said with a grin.

 _Totally creeped out now!_ And wait, if he just moved in this week or something how did he know that the house was owned by the Kirigaya family? This dude was making my spine shiver with every word. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head while walking backwards.

"Uhh sorry! But I actually have to get back and do something. I'll see ya later…"

"Oh I forgot to tell you my name. It's Tatsumi if you didn't know!" He yelled from where he was still standing. I just nodded my head and waved before making a fast-paced walk back to the house. Maverick looked at me in confusion and pawed at my leg.

"Etot paren' byl deystvitel'no stranno...(That guy was really weird…)" I said to him. Glancing back, Tatsumi was glaring at the ground with his fists bawled up. What the fuck…?

 _Bark! Bark!_

"Da, my ne dolzhny boltat'sya s nim v poryadke mal'chik? (Yeah we don't need to be hanging out with him okay boy?)"

The husky flattened his ears as a sign that he understood and sniffed the ground some more. When we made it to the house I opened the door and let a deep breath come out.

"Jesus guys, there's a weird guy out there," I announced with a critical look on my face. I noticed that Miles immediately looked at me as soon as I said that. The other people in the room looked up from what they were doing and gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Miles asked. I let out a heavy breath and sat down on the couch. I tried to explain to them the best that I could about what just happened.

"I was just walking Maverick and then all of a sudden this guy came up to me and kept asking all of these weird question like where I lived and what was going on here. It was fucking creepy! He had the fakest smile on his face I've ever seen and when I told him I had to leave all he did was ball his fist up and glare at the ground. And get this! He even asked me to come help him move in! What the fuck!? I don't even know you bro!" I said in exaggeration. Miles brought his hand to his chin and leaned in closer. His blue eyes stared into mine as he spoke.

"Move in where?"

"The old apartment building next door…" I said, pointing in the direction of the building. His eyes widened for a second before going back to their normal state.

"Interesting…" Was all he said. I shrugged and he left the living room to go to his room. Okay, that was unusual. The next voice that talked to me was Suguha's. "Oh people still live in that building? Ever since I've lived here it's been rundown and vines grow on the walls. I thought they would tear it down after a while but I guess not. They must have really shitty wifi in there! I bet they also have a lot of spiders and a lot of that crap there too. Yeah Arkady, I wouldn't go in there with anybody..

"Yeah," Thorn butted in, leaning on Suguha's shoulder affectionately, "You could get raped in there. And I told you not to get raped when you took Maverick walking!"

At the sound of his name, the husky's ears perked up and he ran at Thorn with a quiet bark leaving his mouth. He jumped on the boy and whined for food I'm pretty sure. Thorn cut his eyes at me and then crouched down in one of the kitchen cabinets while the dog sat next to him patiently with his tail wagging. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well anyway, I'm officially done with today. I'm going to invite Sinon over and we're going to have sex. Anybody want to do a threesome?" I asked. They all glared at me and shook their heads while I laughed. You just gotta have a sense of humor nowadays. But I really was going to call Sinon over here. She always made my day with her beauty and made me forget where I was when I saw that cute pair of glasses on her nose. What was I talking about again? Oh well. I grabbed my phone and sank down in the couch next to Yuuki who had fallen back asleep. I wonder what she was talking about when she woke up next to Miles. You think she likes him? Nah, she's too young. She's like sixteen and he's like...Wait how old is Miles again? Doesn't matter I'm going to my room.

"I'm going to go to my room. Sinon replied to me and said that she would be here in a minute with her bag to sleep over. I guess we'll all be here by tomorrow won't we?"

"Yeah, especially since Erin and Charles are on their way over called me before you left."

I rose an eyebrow in surprise and smiled.

"Seriously? Cool. Cool. Then I'm right! What am I talking about? I'm always right. Okay, tell me when she gets here so I can carry her to my bed and cuddle with her."

They nodded and I went into my room. Maverick didn't come with me since he was eating the food Thorn gave him while he petted his bluish-white coat. I should make Thorn Maverick's godfather in case I died of some severe cancer or something. Or I'll give him to Sinon. Or my mom...I really need to call her and tell her what's been going on. She's probably worried sick about me. Taking my phone, I dialed her number and she picked up on the first call.

"Zdravstvuyte? Arkadiy? (Hello? Arkady?)"

"Da Mama, eto ya. Kak pozhivayete? (Yeah Mom, it's me. How you been?)"

"Ya byl khorosho! Ya skuchayu po tebe, khotya! Kogda vy dumayete, vy budete prikhodit' domoy? Konechno, vy ne budete ostavat'sya tam navsegda pravo? (I've been good! I miss you though! When do you think you'll come home? Surely you won't be staying there forever right?)" She asked with fear hinted in her voice. I rolled my eyes with a smile and sat on the roll-around chair. I leaned back in it and propped my legs on my bed.

"Net, ya vernus' cherez neskol'ko nedel' ya vpolne uveren, potomu chto my vse sdelali s igroy. I ugadayte, chto ya budu poluchat' za eto den'gi, i poka igra vyydet, potomu chto ya budu odnim iz modov v nem. Tak chto u menya net, chtoby poluchit' rabotu, kha-kha! (No I'll be back in a few weeks I'm pretty sure because we're all done with the game. And guess what, I'm gonna get paid for it and while the game is released because I'll be one of the mods in it. So I don't have to get a job haha!)"

"Ya ne znayu, chto takoye mod, no eto otlichnyy med! Ya tak gorzhus' toboy! Vy znayete, moya pervaya rabota byla nazad, kogda Putin byl prezidentom. Togda bylo dvadtsat' protsentov bol'she zhenshchin, chem muzhchin v Rossii, tak i my, damy dolzhny byli nayti paren' ochen' bystro, i ya nashel svoyego papu v klube ya rabotal. Ya rasskazal vam etu istoriyu ne tak li?

(I don't know what a mod is, but that's great honey! I'm so proud of you! You know, my first job was back when Putin was president. Back then there were twenty percent more women than men in Russia so we ladies had to find a guy real quick and I found your dad at a club I worked at. I've told you that story right?)" She asked, unsure. I nodded my head and chuckled, "Da mnogo raz. (Yes, many times.)"

"Oy, prostite. Kak Maverick? On ne vyzyvayet problemy snova on? Eta sobaka slishkom giper dlya yego sobstvennogo blaga. YA skazal vam, chto my dolzhny poymali yego kastrirovat' (Oh, I'm sorry. How is Maverick? He's not causing trouble again is he? That dog is way too hyper for his own good. I told you we should've got him neutered)," She said in that 'I told you so' tone. Yeah, you know what I mean.

"On khoroshaya sobaka mama i on nichego, chtoby poluchit' yego v bede ne sdelali. I ya nikogda ne mog sdelat' eto s moim luchshim drugom! Eto khudshiy koshmar mal'chika! (He's a good dog mom and he hasn't done anything to get him in trouble. And I could never do that to my best friend! That's a boy's worst nightmare!)"

"Da da chto ugodno. YA sobirayus' sdelat' tvoy otets poluchit' vazektomii, potomu chto on delayet vse, chto ya govoryu. Takim obrazom, my mozhem imet' stol'ko seksa, skol'ko my khotim, i ya ne budu beremenna! (Yeah yeah whatever. I'm gonna make your father get a vasectomy because he does everything I say. That way we can have as much sex as we want and I won't get pregnant!)" She yelled. "Eww mama brutto. Eto uzhasno! Ya ne khochu slyshat' o seksual'noy zhizni moyey mamy! Iisus! (Eww Mom gross. That's horrible! I don't want to hear about my mom's sex life! Jesus!)" I yelled back while shuddering. She laughed and cleared her throat.

"Ya znayu. Nu, ya otpushchu tebya. YA lyublyu tebya Arkadiy. Bezopasnoye prebyvaniye v poryadke? (I know. Well I'll let you go. I love you Arkady. Stay safe okay?)"

"Khorosho, ya sdelayu. Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu mama (Okay I will. Love you too mom)," I told her before clicking the "end" button and laying my head down on the desk. Ughhhhhh when will Sinon get here? Getting bored, I stood up and cracked the door open to look at the living room. Maverick was still eating, Kazuto and Asuna were eating whatever she made, and Thorn and Suguha were watching TV. I think it was some kind of cartoon. Maybe Spongebob. They always had re-runs of that show. The language was in Japanese though…

 _Knock! Knock!_

That was Sinon! I ran to the door, opened it, and gave her a hug! We then ran back to my room and made out before cuddling. You can judge me all you want but I have the best girl in the world!

Sometime late at night I heard the door open again. There were a lot of muffled voices and laughter. I think that was Erin and Charles from the airport. When did they get on the plane again? Nevermind I'm going to sleep.

* * *

 **(Maverick's POV)**

Who are these new people? Why aren't I growling? That food was really good but it's all gone now...Where my water bowl? Oh, it's over there.

 _Lap. Lap. Lap._

That hit the spot. I looked up to see humans hugging and smiling at each other. I still don't know what the fuck is going on though...Meh, I'm a dog so who cares?

Back to business, where's a good place I can take a shit?

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter! God, I'm finally done! Yep, this chapter is the start of the finale and the finale is made up of either three or four chapters just so you know. This took me a long time to work on because I really couldn't think of anything to write about haha. But I think it turned out good! Please review or comment on the story and tell me what you thought about the chapter! If you have questions, feel free to ask! I will answer them in these author notes! Finally, thanks so much for reading and we will see you next time!**


	23. REAL QUICK UPDATE!

Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the wait for this next chapter but I've been really busy in the past couple of months and this story has given me the most writer's block out of any story I've written. Does that mean I'm quitting on it? Hell to the fuck no! XD I'm still working on the next chapter so give me some time. I'm starting to get back on track after getting used to school and work so I should finish the story before this year ends hopefully and then I can start a new story lol. But I just wanted to tell you guys this just to let you know what's going on! When I post the next chapter this will be deleted so read it while you can!

As always, thanks so much for being badass awesome readers and I'll have an update soon my dudes and dudettes!


End file.
